


Along for the ride (Formally: Can a merc really help save the galaxy?)

by jc_cr



Series: Naya Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mass Effect 1, Minor Violence, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 68,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_cr/pseuds/jc_cr
Summary: "2170 the colony Mindoir was raided and Destroyed by slavers. There was only one survivor - A Male adolescence was found by the Alliance and is now being taken care on Earth - Further updates to Follow." ~Alliance News NetworkBut the news was wrong. More survived that day, but they were taken. Including a young female adolescent who would become of the most sought after Merc. That is until she and her adoptive father meet Shepard, the new human Spector.Now she is on the SSV Normandy with her brother and his crew. Can a merc work with this mainly military crew? Can she help her brother catch Saren? Can she figure out why she is dreaming of a naked Turian?This series will follow M1 through M3 with Pre and Post story.Part one is mainly character building and relationship development (sorry part 2 will be more "fun")





	1. Hell and a Krogan

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the life of Shepard's little Sister, the first few Chapters are backstory before she joins the Normandy.
> 
> First Chapter Warning: Contains suggested rape, underage rape intentions, sex slavery
> 
> This is my first time writing Fanfic. Comments, suggestions, and kudos are alway welcome.

The night was falling over the crops on Moridin, the light outlining the corn as if it glowed, as Naya hid.

She had been in the kitchen helping her mother make dinner while her father was trying to teach her brother how to drive for the 100th time. There was an explosion outside and gunfire, her mother ran to the window and turned to her in a snap.

“Naya, run. Run into the field and don’t come out until we come get you” she exclaimed as she pushed Naya out the back door.

Naya ran and ran, trying to ignore the screams and gunfire behind her. As she reached the corn field she was so scared her bionics glowed out of control. It was the shimmer or blue among the green plants that caught the Bartarian’s attention. He crept from her flank to see who was there, gun ready. Bionics were better dead for they were hard to break, but they sold well he thought as he approached the small child.

Naya was crouched, staring at the ground crying, covering her ears to drown out the horror. She did not see the slaver beside her as he hit her over the head and knocked her out with the butt of his gun.

 

\---

 

The ‘room’ was dark for all but some dim red lights from the hall. Naya woke up not knowing where she was or what happened. All she remembered was how scared she was, and that is was nowhere near how scared she was now. From down the hall, she could hear a woman screaming in pain and others crying nearby. She scrambled to the corner of the cell as she now realized where she was. Her father was a retired officer who believed that night time stories should be the truth of what the galaxy had to offer, if for nothing else but to warn his children who wanted nothing more than to explore.

She was on a slave ship, by the sounds of it, one that took women for work that was not the mines. Tucking her knees up to her chest she hid in the shadows, as much as possible, hoping she was forgotten. She was just a kid, not even a woman yet, what value could she have. Why did they take her?

Two Bartarians walked up to her cell, noticing her but not showing any care of her tiring to hide.

“Bemis Rafcaba, why did you grab a child?” one said.

“She is a bionic sir, she is worth a lot” he replayed trying to justify his actions in capturing her.

“But she is a child, not much good to us for a few years. Processing her now would ruin her value.” The higher ranking one said. He obviously agreed she was worth a lot but not sure how much trouble it was worth in total.

“Child!” Bemis yelled, making her jump “how old are you?” he asked.

Not knowing what to do and too scared to think she answered him with a cracking voice “10”

“10 Bemis! That is another 5 years for this human to even be processed! What are you going to do with her?” the other exclaimed, seeming to wash his hand of this. The money was worth it, but the time and effort would be Bemis’.

“I will start her training. With an amp blocker and that shock collar, she can’t do anything.” She reached up to her neck touching the collar she hadn’t yet notice. Gasping for air the tried to tug it off. “Don’t bother filth, the only way that is coming off is if I take it off, it is bio-locked” Bemis said with a smug look.

“Well get to it then,” the other said as he walked away, down the hall towards where to screams were coming from.

 “Do you know what is happening down there?” Bemis asked as he talked to the cage door, all four eyes shining with amusement as Naya shivered in fear

“Processing?” she asked in a small voice.

“That is right, do you know what that means?”

She shook her head. Her father told her and her brother many stories of the bad places and people in the galaxy but never any details.

Bemis laughed at this, enjoying the fear he caused her. “We make sure no problems occur when you are sold for enjoyment. It’s painful but it’s a waste  to use anesthetics on a slave.” He explained letting Naya fill in the blacks “After which the crew gets the first taste to see how much training is needed” at this Naya lost her breath. This was the fate of every woman on this ship, she knew that but now it was real. This was her fate. But her’s was to witness it for 5 years before it happened to her.

“Ha! Well filth, you will learn to serve before that. You will show me the respect of a master and maybe you will be tried before processing” his smirk was sickening as he looked at her before walking away, leaving her gasping for air as she cried.

 

\---

 

Naya was not sure how long she has been on the ship, a few weeks, a month? It didn’t matter much. Over time she saw many women dragged through the hall, past her cell to be processed. She watched in horror as they were dragged back sometime later, passed out, bleeding and marked. Some, like the one now, were dead “Sometimes the men get a bit carried way. Comes out of the pay, but it was just a slave” Bemis explained one day.

She laid on the floor trying to think of something else, anything else. She thought of home, her mother singing as she cooked, her father telling stories with eccentric hand jesters and her brother. Maddox was her life. She thought of the one time he stole one of the colonies land vehicles and took her for a ride by the river. He got so into it that he drove them right off a cliff next to a waterfall, landing in the water and nearly killing them as the vehicle sank to the bottom. “He is, ...was…such a do now, think later kind of guy” she remarked as a sad smile came to her.

 

\---

 

As the months passed Bemis would visit daily to tell her stories of what was happening to the women around her, what was going to happen to her. Some days he would take her to a room where other women were being ‘taught how to act and treat a master’. If she looked away or did not copy them she was hit or beaten, denied the little food and water she got for days.

Naya learned fast, she always did, act the part or suffer more. So she did. Acting the part was the easy part she told herself, ‘just think of happy times, stay yourself, don’t break’. Not trying to kill Bemis and the whole crew, that was the hard part.

One night / day, she could not tell, she was sitting on the floor beside Bemis in a small room while he made her watch another women dance. She was pretty but empty. Naya did not want to be empty, she looked at the floor not wanting to see the women empty eyes. “filth, watch and learn or I will punish you” he said as he pulled on her hair making her look up. But she averted her eyes and he noticed. “punishment it is.” He said with a pleased tone. He lifted her small frame up and placed her on his lap “since a beating does not get you to listen maybe this will” he looked at her with a sickening gaze. He wrapped one hand around her waist from behind her, keeping her in place as his other hand ran up her thigh causing Naya to stiffen in fear.

Just as his hand was to reach the apex of her thighs the ship shook and alarms blared. “Shit” Bemis cursed as he stood, causing Naya to fly towards the stage the other women was still on, now standing with shock. Bemis grabbed Naya by the hair and began to drag her with him “I am not letting you out of my sight, you will be worth too much” he explained as they worked their way through the halls. 

Another blast shook the ship, the alarms changed sounds “Crap! They are on the ship” Bemis cursed to himself. “We are getting to a pod” he said as he shoved her into a larger hall. The hall was full of armored Bartarians, locked and loaded, waiting for the intruders. Bemis shoved her behind a crate and crouched beside her, watching the door, waiting for a chance to get to the pods. 

As they waited there the tension in the room built, the sounds of a battle getting closer and closer to the large room. Until the door across from them blasted open revealing an older human and a Krogan. Naya peaked from around the create to look. The older human man was gruff looking with a number of scars on his face and a tattoo on the right side of his neck. The Krogan wore red armor and had red plates and eyes, his face and frontal plate bore a large scratch mark.

 “Only two? This will be easy” one of the Bartarans nearby said as he took aim to just get his head shot by the human. As his body fell beside her Naya was then pulled behind the crate again by Bemis who was taking aim at the human. Just then she realized, if she was ever going to kill Bemis and get off this ship it was now.

Naya looked frantically around for some weapon. The fallen man beside had no gun, it must have fallen onto the other side of the crate when he was shot. But he did have a knife on his waist belt. She looked up at Bemis who was still focused on the human and Krogan and she leaped for the knife, grabbing it and faced him. 

Bemis turned and saw her holding the knife with two hands shaking he started to laugh. Paying not mind to the gun fight around them he asked “Filth, are you going to kill me. You're so scared you can barely hold that knife”

“I am not scared!” Naya screamed as she jumped forward, driving the knife through one of his eyes into his head. The splatter of blood hit and unlocked the collar on Naya’s neck.

 

\---

 

As the door blasted open Urdnot Wrex could see 15 or 20 Bartarans in wait for them. “This will be fun” he chuckled to the human beside him.

“It will be easy” the man replayed as he headshot one who was stupid enough to poke his head out from cover.

Using the explosion dust as cover as they started to shoot and change at idiots who were waiting here to die. Wrex charged into the room knocking one on his ass as he shot him in the head. The human took point behind a few crates shooting anyone who was stupid enough to show their four-eyed ugly mugs. 

In the far end of the room, one popped up but turned away. The human thought ‘coward’ as he aimed for a shot. But before he could pull the trigger a shout was heard over the gunfire and Wrex’s battle laugh.

 

“I am not scared!”

 

At this the human and Wrex saw a young girl fly from behind the crate towards the coward Bartaran, stabbing him in the eye. As the body fell on top of the containers the girl fell over it sliding the knife out of the skull only to plunge it in again at each eye. Another Bartaran came up behind the girl but before Wrex could shoot him down the girl snapped around and lunged at him knocking him down out of view with blood-chilling high pitched screams coming from the tiny human girl.

As the fight continued Wrex killed any idiot who showed his face not thinking of the girl who’s screams came before the cries of another stab victim. The human man covered the girl’s six as he watched her bounce from one Bartaran to another. Over crates, ducking bullets and only screaming before another kill.

When the room was cleared Wrex stood at the side of the room reloading his gun and the human man came out from cover, both watching the girl. She was standing in the middle of the room huffing deep breaths, shoulders hunched, head down, and arms by her side still clenching the knife so tight her knuckles were white. Covered in red blood the girl raised her head and snapped to look at the back door. Before Wrex could get his gun loaded three varren came bolting towards the girls snarling.

“Shit!” the human exclaimed as he rushed to take a shot. The girl stood still but started to laugh. Her hands glowed blue as the snarling animals charged at her. “What?” A large nova blast left the girls small frame, throwing the varren into the crates and wall, snapping their necks, dead before they hit the ground.


	2. She is Krogan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the slavers dead Wrex and Zaeed now face the quetion, shoot the kid or not?

The nova blast had not only killed the three varren in one go but nearly knocked Wrex of his feet. He stood there exchanging looks with the older human before looking back at the girl.

“Zaeed…” he was about to ask if he should shoot her before both men were startled by her whipping around and walked up one of the varren’s lifeless bodies. She knelt down next to it with her back to both the men. As they approached her she put the knife down and looked up at Wrex, locking her eyes with his as her face showed no emotion.

“Don’t touch me” she spoke so softly that they almost didn’t hear here in the now silent room. As the words left her lips she collapsed to the ground next to the varren corps.

“So don’t shoot.” The krogan said as he lowered his gun once again and looked over at Zaeed. “what now?”

“Aria wanted to the prisoners brought to her after we cleaned the ship and killed the mark.” He said as he walked around the room looking to ID the mark. This was the last room to clear, so he had to be here unless he jumped ship. “not sure the kid is something she will want to deal with though” scanning each body he found the mark by the back of the room near the exit with all four eyes stabs and a number more wounds to his chest, “looks like the kid got the mark for us” he chuckled as he sent confirmation to Aria of the kill.  

Wrex walked up to the kid, bent down to look at her more closely. She was young, too young to be on this kind of ship, though with bionics he could understand why they grabbed her. She was dressed in a nothing but a pair of shorts and a ripped tank top, both now soaked in blood. Her hair was tangled and matted, she probably has not bathed since she got here. “So what do we do with her?” Wrex hated these kinds of things. He would just leave her but Aria was the client and Zaeed was her eyes for this job.

“Guess she comes with us for now.” He said as he walked out the room, back through the hole in the wall to their own ship. Leaving Wrex to pick up the unconcise girl, throwing her over his shoulder as he followed.

 

\---

 

Zaeed was pacing outside the med bay waiting for the doctor to finish examining the girl. Wrex stood there leading on the hall wall watching him.

“Zaeed if your going to do this go look on the other women.” He said not understanding the human's action. Sure the girl was nothing more than a welp but it's not like she was dead.

“Zip it, she is a kid. I mean the fuck a child. I don’t care much about this shit I see it all the time. But a kid. She snapped, what the hell did they do to her?” Zaeed said as he brought his hand to massage the bridge of his nose. Wrex just shrugged as the med bay doors opened and the human doctor came out and Zaeed whipped around toward him. “How is she?”

The doctors face was grim, he has seen a lot of rescued saves but few this young. “She is dehydrated, malnourished, has a cracked ocular socket, some cracked ribs and a number of makes on her back, arms, and body.” He explained what kind of actions could have caused this but both Zaeed and Wrex knew, they have caused these kind of injuries themselves at one time or another. “She is intact if you are wondering, they probably thought she was too young for now” at this Zaeed sighed a breath of relief. “interesting part is this” the doctor opened his hand to show a small chip “its an amp blocked, it's placed at the base of the skull for bionic prisoners, blocks their bionics”

“But she did use it” Wrex said out of confutation.

“Yes, that is the interesting part. This kind of chip is high grade but it’s fried. She must have burnt it out when she used her bionics” the doctor explained “don’t think she has much training, she is powerful but it was the bionic use that knocked her out. She will need at least three days in bed and some skin webbing but she will be fine by the time we arrive on Omega”.

Wrex grunted and walked away. The kid was fine, he didn’t need to care. Zaeed thanked the doctor and headed to the com room to send a report ahead of their arrival.

 

\---

 

_To: Zeaad_

_From: Bray_

_Aria has read your report on the slave ship. She is pleased that the Bemis is dead. He should not have crossed her._

_She has ships and orders waiting for you at the docks for the rescued women. Each will be sent home to their people. As for the girl you mentioned, Aria will send her along with the other women to the alliance. I am sure they will find a suitable place for a girl like her._

_After the women are on the other ships your work is done. Aria will send you the money for the job and will get you free from any lasting obligations you may still have with the Blue Suns._

_Bray_

\---

 

Zaeed was in the ship's mess having a few drinks with Wrex as he read over the message again. He was glad his job was done and that he would be free of the Blue Suns, though he expected there would still be some fallout from idiots he would have to deal with. But the girl was a worry he did not want to be worrying about. A suitable place for an orphan girl with massive bionic powers for the alliance was some messed up bionic school or something. “Humph” He really did not want to send any kid to that kind of place. She has already been through hell in one prison, why send her to another? This is when it dawned on him. And old story Wrex told him a while back.

“Wrex?”

“What”

“Take the girl with you back to Tuchanka with you.”

“What!” Wrex yelled as he spat out his mouthful of ryncol “No.” he replied sternly

“Why not, you could train her she can already kind of fight.”

“She is human”

“So?”

“She is human, why not just give her to Aria with the rest” Wrex asked. He was not expecting this kind of stupid for Zaeed. Sure, the man was squishy and acted like he wasn’t but he was not stupid.

“She will just give her to the alliance. And they will put her into a prison like a facility.” A wary look showed on Zaeed’s face. He has been thinking about this for three days and they were now only two away from Omega. “so take her.” He forced as though ordering the krogan.

“No. you take her, your human.”

“I still have the Blue Suns to worry about, no place for a kid. On Tuchanka she would have your clan at least.”

“She is not part of the clan.”

“So, your buddy Nakmore Drack’s kid wasn’t either at first if I remember."

“Kesh is krogan, she proved herself to the clan” He was tired of this conversation. He would not take the kid even if she was a small mawl in human form.

“She is more of a Krogan then you think,” Zaeed said as he got up from his seat and set something on the table in frot of Wrex. “You should take the kid” with that he walked away to the elevator.

Wrex looked down at the table and saw a varren tooth sitting at the table. He let out a belly laugh as he picked it up “So that is what she was doing”

 

\---

 

Zaeed walked into the med bay to see the kid. She was now awake and shoveling down rations as quickly as they could give them to her. “Hey kid you're up” She glanced at him and over to the doctor who nodded.

“um…yes.” Her voice was still small but not scared. More causes them anything.

“Good. Had me going for a minute there after that nova” he laughed as he sat down on the stool by her bed. As he sat she stared at him with caution on her face until she saw the light go off in her eyes as the widened.

“You shoot the bastard I got the knife from,” she said as she pointed to spoon she had been eating with into his face.

She was cute, it made him laugh “Yup sure did” she smiled at him. Not just a smile but a real one, one that reaches her deep blue eyes. He looked her up and down. The skin weaves seemed to do their job he could see no marks on her porcelain skin now. Her paprika red hair, now unmatted, framed her face in a bob only making her starting eyes pop more. As he looked at her he could see she would be very nice on the eyes when she got older. “So kid what’s your name?” 

“Naya” she said as she shoved another spoonful of slop into her mouth.

“Ha, nice name.” He sat up and lead into the bed, at this, she backed away slightly. “Sorry.” He said as he back away.

“mmm.”

“How long were you there kid”

“Don’t know, months maybe.” 

“Humm. When were you taken?” Zaeed immediately regretting asking as Naya’s face turned somber and her eye diffed off into sad memories.

“umm.... July 2170.”

“hummm, almost a year then.” She looked up at him, startled. She knew she was there a long time, but a year. She survived at that place a year.  “it's June now.” This made her shoot up onto her knees to face him.

“Day? What day!?” she asked frantically

“Umm the 10th” she sank back down. 11 she was to be 11 in two days. Her brother promised to start to teach her how to shoot this year. She started to cry at the memories. 

“You made her cry Zaeed.” Wrex said as he walked into the room pulling another stool next to the bed and sat down awkwardly. “what you do?”

“I told her the date.” He said a bit annoyed. Sure finding out that you have been imprisoned a for a year was nothing to be happy about, but she didn’t fuss then only the date.

Seeing how annoyed her rescuer was when she cried she stopped. Sniffing and rubbing her eyes with the sleeves of her med gown she spoke in a soft but now calmed voice “sorry its’s my birthday on the 12th and my brother…” her words faded away before she could finish, sticking in her throat. 

“Nah, don’t worry. Just hate people crying when I don’t know what I did” Zeaeed said with a huff of air as he patted Naya on the head. She didn’t back away this time, instead, he looked up at him with a small smile.

“Here kid, thought you might want this” Wrex said as he placed the varren tooth on her food tray.

As she looked at Naya's smile widened and she picked it up, bringing it to the light to look at it. “Got to keep something from something you kill. Otherwise, you didn’t kill it” she said with a far off look in her eye. Maddox would always tell her that when he came home from hunting.

Though the thought was broken when Wrex laughed. “Zeaeed, your right she is a Krogan” he said with what Naya thought was a smile.

“Told you”


	3. Happy Birthday

It took two day’s to get to Omega. 

As Wrex and Zaeed worked with what Naya learned where ‘Aria’s men, who ever she was', she sat down on a bench watching. Wrex had told her that she was to wait there while they get the saved women to the ships so they could go home. But Naya didn’t have a home anymore. Everyone she ever knew or loved where dead now, she had no home to go back too. "I wonder what they will do with me?" She asked herself trying not to cry

After a few hours of Wrex yelling and Zaeed hitting a few stupid men the job was done and they walked back over to Naya who was swing her legs as she sat. “Come on kid, got to go she Aria now.” Wrex said as she hopped up and joined them.

They walked into the station and up to a load building, Some place called ‘Afterlife’. The Bartaran at the door looked down to her as she clung to Wrex’s side armor. Over the past few days, Wrex spent his time in the med bay talking to her. He was blunt but nice. When Zaeed came in to give her a change of clothes, Wrex when on for an hour on 'why the hell is no armor' only to huff when Zaeed told him that it didn’t come in her size. It made her laugh.

“The kid?” he asked looking in Zaeed’s direction 

“Yup, this is her Bray”

She clenched harder into Wrex’s side. Zaeed and Wrex saved her right? They were not going to give her to another slave ship right? The fear started to show as Bray started at her more. Naya started to shake sending vibrations up Wrex’s armor. He looked down at her. She was glaring at the Bartaran with fire in her deep eyes. Seeing this made him growl. The kid was his, he had decided it, no one would hurt her again.

Bray broke his stare when the Krogan growled. Urdnot Wrex has been contracting for Aira for years and has never so much huffed unless provoked. “Aria’s waiting,where” he said. The faster they moved on the faster this was not his problem. 

Wrex and Zaeed moved further into the building pulling Naya along. As they entered Naya say dancers and people with drinks, realizing this place was a club. There was never one on Mordin but her brother talked about wanting to go to one so much she know what were. As they walked up some stairs to a seating area she saw some Turians guards and an Asari.

As she looked at the Asari she could see she was in charge her, her aura was very ‘don’t mess with me’. As Naya looked at her she saw the women look right back with an amused smile that only showed for a quick moment before a serious look came over her face.

“Zeaad, Wrex, you finished the job?” She asked though it was not a question          

“Yup, Bemis is dead and the women are on the ships ready to leave” Zaeed replayed in a matter of fact tone

“And the girl?” she said gesturing to Naya

“she stays with me,” Wrex said with a low growl challenging anyone who said otherwise.

Naya looked up at Wrex from his side with wide eyes. He has taking her with him? To where? Why?

“I see.” Aria said with the amused smile on her face again “well then this will affect the payment. Since you are taking her you will only get half.” She said with a light tone.

“Fine,” Wrex replayed and turned to leave. “just don’t cut it more than that” he snarled leading Naya down the stairs and back out the club.

 

\---

 

Naya was once again sitting on a bench once again. For a girl who was scared of shadows Wrex she looked very calm. He had told her to wait for him outside of Afterlife as he went to get some supplies for their trip. Zaeed gave him a list of things she would need told him he would vist when things with the Blue Suns calmed down for good.

Looking at the bag of things he got Wrex wondered what he was doing. This was stupid. But as he looked up he saw that Naya saw him, smiling and waving at him as he approached. ‘This is why’ he though as he motions for her to follow.

 

\----

 

Naya was sitting on a passenger ship beside Wrex looking at all the people who borded. Most where Krogan who were bosting about kills and raids with eachother.

“Where are we going?” she asked looking up at Wrex who was settling in his seat after putting their bags in the near by footlocker.

“The Krogan homeword, Tuchanka.” He said while he watched a nearby krogan in yellow armor who was looking at Naya and scoffed. “Since your with me kid, your comeing home with me” and he growled at the others man’s look from his words.

“Home?” she asked wondering why he was talking her to his home. “Why home?”

“I told you, you stay with me kid. That means you come home too.” he stated with no room to question further.

She gave him a small smile as she settled in her seat leading on his side. She was going home, a new home but home. Wrex was big, mean, blunt, but made her feel safe and now warm too. Closing her eye she started to drift off.

“Hey,” he said as he shifted his shoulder and jared her. She looked up at him with sleep showing in her eyes. “Here,” he put a fabric bundle on her lap. She looked at it inquisitively before reaching for it. “Zaeed explained human birthdays to me,” he said looking away from her “so, yeah Happy Birthday”

 She looked at him surprised and then unfolded the bundle to revival a M-3 Predator Pistol. Gliding her hand over it she smiled the largest smile Wrex has seen on her so far. Only a Krogan would be that happy about a gun. Patting her head, he sat back “Get some sleep we have a few relays to go through before we get there”


	4. Welcome to Tuchanka

After landing on Tuchanka Wrex drove Naya through what looked like a battlefield. Crumbed building reclaimed by desert wasteland, dirt so dry it cracked from the blazing hot wind. The sky was covered in dust and clouds not a single speck of blue to be seen. All in all, Naya though the world to be a bit bleak.

“Not too pretty is it?” Wrex said while driving through the empty vast desert.

Naya looked at him, she didn’t want to agree even if it was true. This was his home, her home. “I like sand,” she said knowing just have lame it was

“Ha well there is a lot,” he said with a smile.

 

\---

 

As they approached a ridge side Wrex slowed down. “Just ahead is Clan Urdnot, my clan. You will be living here.” gesturing to the distance Naya could make out a group of Krogan standing around some form of shelter in the distance. “When we get there you stick to me like you did at Afterlife ok kid” Naya just nodded wondering what awaited her there.

When they entered to compound Naya did what she was told. Walking through the groups of Krogan they got some mixed looks of confusion and disgusted. Before her family died Naya had only been near Humans and seen the odd Turian Guard, before today it has been a mix of species, but today, today was the first time she has seen this many Krogan. Every one of them in armor, ‘I guess they wear it all the time’ she though not wanting to stare too much, though she already was.

“Wrex, what is that thing attached to your armor?” one asked as he walked up. This one wore gray and brown armor that matched his planning. His eyes were a dark amber like Wrex’s but colder as they pierced thought Naya.

“This thing is Naya. She is mine.” Wrex claimed calmly as though there was no questioning the statement.

“Yours!” the other yelled, at which point most of the others watched as though Wrex was about to get shot, then her “Are you telling me you are calming this squishy human as your own.” The disbelief and unlined threat in his voice made Naya scared. She let out a small yelp and gripped harder on the armor in her grasp.

“She is mine. I have claimed her and that is that.” Wrex’s voice was calm but the growl that followed his words were challenging.

“Enough of this!” a dry and forceful women’s voice breached the tension between the two and caused some of the watches to jump if Krogan could jump from surprise.

“Shamen, this girl welp is…” as Wrex tried to explain to the women the other cut him off.

“He is trying to claim a human as his blood, ruin the clan, betray us all”

“Urdnot Wreav, Urdnot Wrex can explain himself quite well without your help,” she said calmly like none of this mattered.

As Wrex cleared his through Wreav scowled at him. “This girl is Naya. I have claimed her as mine and I wish to keep her here.”

“And what of your people” the women looked at her through the slit of her fabric mask.

Naya looked at the women then at the one called Wreav, who was trying to kill her with eyes, not knowing if she should really or even could speak she looked ar Wrex. As he nudged her, she answered. “Dead Mam”

“I see, and what of the humans should you not be with them?”

“I’m safe with Wrex” she said. Though being with humans would probably be the best for her she did not want to be around people she did not know. Wrex was her home now.

The women said nothing and looked as though she was thinking. Wrex stood there with his hand now on Naya’s back quietly waiting. But Wreav was not so calm. “You can't be thinking of letting this happen. She is human! We are Krogan. The Urdnot clan is Krogan, Tuchanka is the Krogan homeworld!”

“She is Krogan even if she is human,” Wrex replied with more growls

“Explain” the women inquired. 

So Wrex told her. He explained how he found her, what she did to be free, how her behavior apparently was very Krogan like, and how she could, with training, help the clan and Krogans in the times to come.

“I see she is very much like a young welp. Child do you know what Wrex is asking?”

She shook her head. “no mam”. Naya knew that it meant she could live here with him and learn to fight

“He is asking for approval to adopt you, child.” Wreav only scoffed and she looked a Werx with wide eyes. “He wants the clan to recognize you as his blood, to treat you as Krogan”

“oh…” Naya could barely process this. Looking into the women’s eye she could see a soft tone of understanding “so he will be my dad?” she asked. ‘did Krogan even have moms and dads?’ well they had to right I mean they had kids right.

“In a way yes”

“Oh!” Wrex would be her dad, this place could be a real home, not just a home you live at. Naya’s smile was brilliant as she looked between the women and Wrex, not even noticing the growl from Wreav. “Mam?”

“Yes child”

“Can I stay?” Naya wanted to stay, she wanted a family, she wanted a home, she needed this. If this woman could give her it she would do anything. “please?”

“She can’t!” Wreav proclaimed loudly

The women sighed. “It is not for you to decide Wreav. Children are cared for by the Krogan women. We are the ones to say if a man can claim a child.” She snapped at him. “Wrex you may keep the child. She is yours.” she said with a smile in her voice “She will be treated as yours” the unlined threat range for the whole room to hear making Wreav grumble.

“Thank you Shamen”, Wrex said and patted Naya’s back

“…yes…thank you!” Naya was so happy she started to bounce a bit and glow blue.

“You will go through what all young Krogan do. You will learn to fight, learn our history, learn our ways and pass our rites. If you succeed you will be part of the clan.” The women proclaimed and walked past them both. Leaving Wreav and Wrex staring at each other and Naya in the middle.

“The Shamen may have let you have her, but you got to keep her. Humans are squishy, she will not live long.” Wreav said as he reached for Naya’s arm. He grabbed her forearm so tight she winced at the pressure. Wrex looked at her and started to growl at Wreav. “What you going to shoot me?” he asked as he pulled Naya to him “just want to look at the welp, since she is ‘yours’”

“You may be my blood brother but I will if I have to,” Wrex said losing his patience.

“Ha, over a human? She is nothing. Makes you nothing.” He said with amusement.

Naya could take rejection and teasing, she got it all the time thanks to her bionics, but not towards Wrex. No one said things like that to Wrex, not after what he has done for her. “Shut up you stupid bag of wind” Naya yelled at Wreav “and let me go!” she yanked her arm out of his grasp.

“What did you just say you pyjak”

“I told you to shut up.” She stated not even batting an eye to his glare.

Wrex found it interesting how this kid could be scared at everything one minute and baring her teeth the next. It reminded him of a wild varren.

“You little” Wreav pulled his head back to bash this human in the head, happily killing it if he could.

Naya saw Wreav’s movements and knew what he was going to do. Her brother would joke around about her ‘Krogan’ behavior and head-butt her all the time. But this was a Krogan head with plates and hard bones. As he came down to hit her Naya flew her head back to return the motion but she used a bionic field to reinforce her head upon impact causing Wreav to stumble back a bit from the force as she landed on her but.

This show made Wrex and many other in the room laugh. “Told you she was Krogan” he said as he walked away motioning for Naya to follow. She quickly got up and trotted after him, sticking her tongue out at Wreav as she passed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos. Seeing them makes me want to write more ^^


	5. Growing up Krogan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chapters and we are at M1 ^^

Naya has lived on Tuchanka for over two years now. She has spent her time training with her pistol, training in hand to hand combat and training with the Shamen. With each passing day, she learned more about the Clan and Krogans. She learned about the Krogan history and the culture.

Within the clan, there were only three other young ones which the Shamen explained have been claimed by their fathers and the others still live in the Women clans. Varm was a hot-head who wanted to blow up anything he could, Sarru was quite but a great shoot and liked to make Naya laugh and Kurga looked out for Naya as though he had claim to her.

Wrex watched the four play together, exploring the wastelands, hunting pyjaks, telling stories and sparring. Naya was his Ru’ Shan and he loved her dearly. Seeing her with friends, being part of the clan made him happy.

“Varm will be doing his Rite of Passage soon,” the Shaman said as she walked up and stood beside him.

“Yes, Naya will worry” gazing at the four as they currently sat by the fire cooking whatever they caught.

“She will. For such a soft hearted girl she is a strong Krogan. Even Wreav is noticing”

“Indeed, he has offered to take her hunting for her own varren next season.”

“That is good”

Silence fell over the conversation as Naya yelled at Kurga who stole some meat from the flame before she had declared it ready. 

“She acts like a mother.” The Shamen said with a small laugh

“Ha. She does.”

“What do you plan to do if she passes her Rite of Passage. She will be part of the clan but she will not be able to fulfill the role of a Krogan women”

“I know,” Wrex said looking out at Naya sadly. “She is home here and is loved here but she will be alone here when she is older”

“Has Zaedd mentioned anything about human traditions?”

“Humans are not like us. They pick who why want. Often just for fun, they mate with strangers.”

“She could not do that I think. She may not mate for children as we do, but she would pick for life. Like she did with you.” 

“Yes. We will see. Many years before we face that,”

 

\---

 

Today was the day of Naya’s Rite to Passage. All her friends have earned their place within the Clan and now since she was 16 is was her turn.

“Naya you ready?” Kurga asked as he walked up to her quickly followed by Sarru.

“Yeah, I can do this. Better shot than Sarru and he passed with only a few scares.”

“Hey, you say that like it’s a bad thing. Scars are sexy.” Sarru stated as he tilted his head to show the mawl acid scar on his neck.

Naya walked up and placed her hand on it with a soft smile. “Yes Sarru, it makes you look mean. Very becoming.”

“For a male Krogan sure,” said a voice from the doorway. As Naya turned she shrieked and ran up and hugged Zaeed with a death grip “Ohff, not to good for a human woman.” He said with a laugh as he pried her arms off him.

“Uncle Zaeed! What are you doing here”

“It's your big day and you think I would not be here? I'm hurt kid.” He said with a mocking wound to the chest “had to get your old man home for it anyways.”

“Dad is home?” she said as she popped up to look around Zaeed past the doorway

“Yeah he is just on a call with Nakmore Dreak and then he will see you off.” Naya smiled, happy to have her family here on the day she will be officially part of the clan.

“Naya time to go!” Varm yelled from the other room.

“Have to go guys.” She said with a wave and smile to her friends behind her. “I'll see you later Uncle,” she said with a pat on his arm as she passed him.

“You get hit and we are getting it fixed. I am not having my girl all scared up you hear me” Zaeed yelled out after her.

 

\----

 

“Ru' Shan you did well,” Wrex said as he picked her up from her trials.

“Almost killed it,” She said as she wiped the residual Thresher mawl acid from her armor.

“You passed. Not killing the mawl is fine. You have earned your place Naya.” Sarru said as hit patted her on the back. “hell none of us managed to, damn thing is hard to kill.”

“Ha, true.” she leaned on him and closed her eyes. She was tired and sour and wanted to sleep. As she rested she didn’t notice the blush on Sarru’s neck or the growl from Wrex warning the young male to behave.

Later that night they celebrated. “Urdnot Naya, I am happy to see you did not suffer any bad injuries”

“Shamen, thank you.” She said with a happy bounce and a blush at her new clan name. “Zaeed would not have been happy to have to pay any credits for fixing me up, though I would like have gotten a good scar from it.”

“Oh no, we are not having that. You are too pretty for that.” Zaeed exclaimed as he drank his beer.

“She is.” Sarru agreed

“Sarru!?” Naya yelled, surprised he would agree. She was not pretty to Krogan standard, she was not sure she was for humans either since Zaeed has been the only one she had seen in Five years. 

“Oh enough on this, lets drink and see how well our clan sister can handle a real drink,” Varm said has he held up two large bottles of rycol.

“Your on!” she said. After bowing to the Shamen she left with her friends and jumped on Varm’s hump demanding that he carried her.

“A grown women and she acts like a welp,” Wrex said as he walked up and watched her leave.

“She is grown indeed.” The shaman agreed

“I will be taking her with me on jobs starting tomorrow.” “It will do her good, see more of the galaxy. She may find something that will help her feel as though she has failed the clan”

“It will do her good, see more of the galaxy. She may find something that will help her feel as though she has not failed the clan”

“How the hell could she fail the clan?” Zaeed asked, his girl was a top fighter and with some rounding out could be a killer assassin, infiltrator or anything with her brains and bionics.

“A woman of the clan becomes a Shamen or a breeder when she passed the Rite. She can be neither. Though some would want her to stay, doing so would make her unhappy and feel as though she failed us.” The Shamen explained “We have grown to care for her, she is Urdnot no matter her role or work. But with her sense of clan, it is the best for her.”

Zaeed could only nod as the three of them watch the four friends drink their third rycol and Naya almost pass out in the fire before Sarru catches her and lays her down next to her varren.

 

\---

 

_To: Urdnot Naya_

_Form: Urdnot Kruga_

_Clan sister, I hate these things. But it is the only way to talk to you._

_You have not been home for years Sarru is complaining more and more each month. You need to come soon. Varm is now in the Krogan Military, says he does it to honor the clan. I think it is just because he can shoot anything that moves and blow stuff up._

_I have news from my last few writings. The offer I got had produced, but the female has died. I have asked for Parental Rite of the welp. Should find out soon._

_May the ancestors guide you sister_

 

Naya sat on the bar in Afterlife reading the email over and over drinking more and more. Kurga and a welp, it would be fun to watch. She missed home.

 

\---

 

Nos Astra is a hub for trade both legal and illegal. Many large players in the black market would do deals here due to the view and the security.

Naya was currently on a job, some too rich for their own good Volus had hired her to help secure a shipment of goods during a sale to the eclipse. He insisted that she work the job due to her reputation of bionics and marksmanship. She would not complain much about it, it was this reputation with the shadow broker that let her charge the prices she did. She could complain about the crew she was with though. Along with a few Salarian Commandos and a Turain ex-sergeant or something, she was stuck with a really annoying human.

Throughout her years working as a merc she has seen and worked with a number of humans. Her option on them was mainly… they were squishy. ‘Sure, I’m squishy, but I can fight tough for squishy, this guy could get killed by a pyjak’ she thought as she noticed he was stealing side glances at her.

Naya was also use to this behavior. Sarru once told her she was as beautiful as a hunting moon shimmering in the river, ‘what a poet’. He was apparently not wrong, though she didn’t care about shit like that, the human men sure did.

 “Eye’s on your gun before they are varren snacks Will” she barked, sick of him mentally undressing her. “All you humans are pigs” she snapped as he set his eyes down.

“Humans and pigs have a 20 percent difference in the genome sequence.”  Enan Raji, one of the Salarian snickered watching the human man sink into his seat.

“Thanks, Enan, didn’t really mean a real pig” Naya said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She liked Salarians, they were good to talk to, and be can good fighters when trained. But sometimes they were a little too literal.

“Oh come on Naya, human idioms are not common.” Sicus Simpsis, the Turian said as his mandible twitched in amusement.

“Yes, not many humans do this work…” Enan said

“And live?” Naya finished his sentence for him. She had heard it often when she first started working. Even Wrex would say it to keep her fighting if just to prove them all wrong. “Yeah don’t know many” and she really didn't.

“We are here, let’s get the package delivered and get paid,” Sicus said as he landing the shuttle at the back of a warehouse. 

*

The job went according to plan. They handed the cargo over for another package. Shot a few stupid Asari who though they could skimp on the payment, blasted a few out the window with a good bionic push and left with the leader’s apology for ‘the young’s enthusiasm to better the deal.’ All in all, a normal work day.

Now Naya, Sicus, Enan, Will and another Salarian where sitting in Eternity having a few drinks. Sharing some hold job stories, bragging about the most creative kill they had, and talking about others they worked with before. 

“I always like working with humans” Sicus slurred drink in hand “watching you tiny guys jump around is funny” laughing he sets his glass down “Spent a lot of time on Omega with an old human gunfighter. He could clear a room in a minute flat. But man when he jumped over boxes. Most of them were as big as him and he would just clear it with no effort.”

“Humans are odd, never liked working with them myself. Too stupid.” Enan voice. “with a few exceptions,” he said as he pointed at Naya with this glass.

“Ha, well I guess that’s good. Though some may not agree that I am much of a human.” Naya said sipping on her ryncol

“My dear Naya, you are very human” Will spoke up staring at her with hunger.

“Well you fight like Zaeed and he is very human…I think”

“Uncle Zaeed?” Naya asked in surprise. The high end merc world was small but she has never worked with people who have worked with him before. “Now I can make fun of him when he jumps over things”

“Uncle?” Will chocked as he tried to swallow, as Sicus ran his hand over his face now regretting his comments.

“Well, that explains that.” Sicus ordered another drink as he continued “So you are his Firecracker? He spoke of you often.”

“Oh man, I can’t believe he still calls me that.”

“Firecracker…..nice….I bet.you..you really are one” Will stood weaving as he downed his sixth drink.

As he stumbled over next the Naya Sicus growled “sit back down Will before you put a bad end to the night”

“Ah come on, we are just having fun” he sighed as he placed an arm around her shoulders, hand reaching over towards her chest just hovering above her supple breast.

“Off pyjay while I’m still in a good mood” Naya warned nudging him off her shoulders

“I am sure I can help you be in a better mood,” he said leaning down and whispering in her ear “why don’t we...find out how much of a firecracker you are when I light the fire”

With the speed of an angry varren Naya was standing holding Will by this collar and snarling at him. “How about I fire you out of an air lock” as she threw him to the ground her Omni-tool blinked, taking a moment to read her message Will reached for the table to pick himself up.

“Fisty, I like it.” He said licking the lips of his smirk

“Yeah?” she said in a soft and alluring voice. She walked up to him and placed one hand on his chest

“Yeah”

“Well in that case” Naya ran her hand down his stomach to his waist “How about I show you then”

Gulping Will nodded

She quickly grabbed the knife from his belt and ran it through the hand that still laid on the table to balance himself pinning him. “That is how much, asshole”. Looking over him as he cried and yelped in pain to the other mercs she smiled “Sorry guys have to go, rides here. Drinks on me.” And with that, she threw a credit chip on the table and walked away making a call.

 

“Hey Dad, sorry on my way. Had to deal with a stupid pjak”


	6. Not a Korgan but Urdnot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay on the posting. I will try to post at least 2 chapters a week :)

Naya walked into the compound, she breathed in deeply. The small of gun fire, meat, blood, and Krogan filled her senses and she smiled. She was home.

“Well look what the varren dragged in, little Naya” Kruga said as he bumped her arm and made her staged to the side a bit.

“Kurga!” She jumped up to hug him. But before she could run her arms around his neck a small welp popped up from the crevice between him hump. “Oh my, so cute!” she said and bounced with glee.

“Have him” he said as he reached up grabbed the child and dropped it into her arms “damn thing keeps trying to head-butt me, messing up my aim”

“Oh he just wants to play, don’t you,” she said as she cooed at the infant now wiggling in her arms.

“Not the only one,” Kurga explained as a flash of white came running to them whimpering as it jumped into Naya crashing her and the welp to the ground to lick her face.

“Ghost, come on boy…stop” petting the varren on the head as she nudged him off so she could sit up with the still wiggling welp in her arm.

 

\---

 

One of Naya’s habits, since she was a young teen, was to grab onto Wrex’s armor at his hump and just hang there. She would do it anytime she was excited about what she was talking to him about or when she didn’t want to walk anymore in a fight. Though he thought it was just to annoy him. 

At this moment, this was exactly what she was doing. Wrex was sitting down trying to clean his guns while she hung on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. “So there I was on my ass with Ghost trying to lick me to death and Kruga’s welp in my hand. I guess the welp wanted to play with Ghost. He pulled his ear and then head-butted him.” Her joyous laugh rang through the room. “I don’t think I have ever seen Ghost so confused. It was like ‘eat him or link him…I don’t know’” she mocked ghosts inter though “he picked run” she laughed again, losing her grip and falling, back on the ground and legs still around Wrex’s waist.

“You spoil the mutt, not much of a war dog running from a welp.”

“Hey” she pushed off him lightly kicking him in the back “he is not a war dog, he is a house dog”

“Only a human would keep a varren as a pet,” he said trying to hide the smile in his voice. He knew that Ghost made her happy, and though he would never say it he liked that the mutt would sleep on his feet and keep him warm at night. 

“He has been hopeless with you gone” a voice came from the door as the Shaman came in “please take him with you this time, I can't sleep pinned down like that” she sighed

“I was hoping to, got the creds for his ship care now too” Naya with a wide grin. The varren was family after all and she hated being away from family. The clan was family too, but she was more good for them working than being on world.

“Naya, walk with me” the shaman requested as she often did.

 

*

 

Walking along the paths of the compound they stayed silent for a time. The Shaman was Naya’s main teacher and a great friend. She loved her for all the kindness she had given her through her time her, she respected her like all Krogan.

“Naya, how has your time off world been. Have you seen the galaxy?”

“I have seen some yes. We have been mostly outside of Alliance space, Wrex likes to avoid it.”

“Do you know why?”

Though Naya had her suspicions after meeting others like her and other species she never asked Wrex directly. She did not care much. She could work and be helpful to the clan, that is all she cared about. “Because of me right?”

“Yes, he claimed you as his he did so with no laws. In fact, it broke many galactic laws. Going to Alliance space before the humans saw you as an adult could risk losing you to them and causing a war with the clan.” The shaman explained with a sigh “but now you are 19, you are an adult by human law, been so for a year. You can go wherever you like and be whatever you want to be.”

“I am where I want to be, and I am happy with my work,” Naya said with a smile.

“You see the clan as family I know this.” Pausing for a moment the Shaman motioned for them to sit in the small garden. “But as you move further into your adult life you may want a blood family.”

“I don’t think so, I mean sure I might in ten years but Humans are so squishy and are pigs. Not much fun either”

“Ha, you would think so.”

“Shaman?” Naya questioned “What brings this all up? We have never talked about such thing before.”

She did not answer right away sighed many times “There has been a mating request for you.”

“WHAT!” Naya was not expecting that. “I am human I cant….I mean it's not possible”

“Children are not, this is known but the request comes as claiming you not for children”

“Shaman?” Naya could not imagine this. She has never been with a man, never really wanted to. “I barely know the basics, but I'm sure I would die”

“Yes that was a concern, but the requester was adamant that it was not a worry. But this is up to you. Accepting would make you a Krogan women, not a warrior as you are now. Though you would not be bound to him by Krogan law I am sure since you are human may would expect you to be.”

“I don’t want….”

“Yes, I know. You want to be helpful to the clan” Naya nodded “I would suggest talking to the requester yourself to make this clear. He has asked before, but that was before your Rite of Passage and thus Wrex’s decision.” 

“Before? Who”

“Sarru”

Naya stared in shock. Sarru was a dear friend and yes he praised her more often than most Krogan did in so in their whole life, but a matting request.

The Shaman stood and patted Naya on the shoulder as she left to leave the girl with her thoughts.

“Fuck, this is fucked.”

 

\---

It was late into the night when she found Sarru outside. The cloud cover was light and the moon could be seen shining in beams onto the dark sand. “Hey, it’s been awhile,” she said as she sat down beside him.

“Yeah, about three years. How have you been?”

“You know good, shooting stuff and people”

The silence stretched on into the night only to be emphasized by the winds howling. She didn’t know what to say or how to say it.

“I guess the Shaman told you.”

“Yeah”

Silence again.

“It’s a no right?”

“Umm…yeah”

He sighed and got up. Walking a few paces he stopped his back to her. “Wrex was right. You're too wild to tame.” He laughed sadly. “He told me to give you time out there, to learn and become an adult as a human.” he paused and turned to her “Guess that didn’t work”

“I’m sorry” she looked him in the eye but wanted to look away. The hurt she could see killed her “I am more use to the clan as a warrior than a woman”

“That is just an excuse”

He was right, she had told herself that so often it sounded true but in fact she was scared. Scared of what would come of it, scared that she would only do it for him and not her. She wanted what she Mother and Father had, a burning passion and desire for each other. Sarru was a good friend but that was it. She wanted to wait until she had her passion before she gave herself in any manner. “Yeah but it sounds nice”

“Yeah,” he said as he turned away again “I’ll see you later before you go back out there?”

“Totally, need to see who can drink more”

“Kurga might win this time, the welp makes him drink more.” He said as he walked out into the desert leaving Naya alone to hope she made the right choice.


	7. Taking the job

Wrex and Naya were sitting in Afterlife reading through the job offers available. They have both been very busy the past few months are had not had much time to see each other, other than the odd drink.

“Wrex any pair jobs?” She asked as she finished her glass “it’s been too long since we worked together and I miss my dad” she pouted with big eyes

He had always had a hard time saying no to anything she asked when she did that. The way her hair framed her face when it was down only made her soul losing eyes deeper.

“A few but nothing worth the pay” he sighed as she looked again

She grinned “Thank you daddy!” she drew out the words like a small child “I’ll get us some more drinks” then she was off to the bar.

“When she does that, it sounds so wrong”

“Zaeed? When did you get to Omega?”

“Just docked,” he said as he sat at the table taking a sip of his beer “She keeps getting prettier huh?

“For a human.” Wrex was watching her as she bent over the bar to get the bar tenders attention

“Yeah well, she gets the attention of more than that” Zaeed tipped his bottle in the direction of a few humans than a group of Bartarans and finally a Turian who was leaning beside her on the bar.

“Not worried, the only men she pays attention to is you and her daddy”

“Ewww, you made my skin crawl”

“Ha!” Wrex laughed. He always enjoyed messing with the old human. “She takes care of herself. She is my wild varren, sweet but mean.”

“She is.”

After getting her drinking and teaching a Barataran she was not interested she went back to her table to site “Uncle, what a surprise. How are you?”

“Good kid”

“Any luck on the job front,” she asked as she place Wrex’s 4th ryncol in front of him

“Not yet. Most are solo this time around.”

“I got one I am sure they would not mind as a pair. You can have it if you want” Zaseed offered

“Really? Oh yes!”

“Where and What?” Wrex asked. Naya was always a do than think sort of girl, fun at times but it surprised him she was still alive sometimes

“Citadel. Hit job.”

“Hit? Humm?” Naya was never a fan of hit jobs, the pay was ok but never sat well with her in the long run “Not sure Citadel too could run into problems since I am ‘dead’” she said with air quotes

“It’s a big payout, triple the normal. Some idiot double crossed the broker and he wants blood big time.

“Who the fuck is that stupid?”

“A guy named Fist runs a club called Coran’s Den. Double crossed for a small fortune”

“Naya?” Wrex asked. It was a fast job, good pay. “We could go home a bit with that pay out.”

“I’ll have to smuggle in.” she paused to think. “What do you think dad?” Wrex only nodded

“Yeah? Ok, we will take it,” she said as she jumped over the table and bear hugged Zaeed. “I can’t wait I’ve never been to the Citadel!”


	8. A Specter and a Krogan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we are joining M1 ^^
> 
> Note: Some in game dialog is used

It was days like today that Maddox missed his family the most. Although he now had Anderson and some co-workers who were like family to him it was not the same. The council had dismissed the events on Eden Prime and let Saren walk. His father would have been able to advise him on what to do, politicians were more his thing than Maddox’s. But now was not the time to lose his mind on old memories, he had an Elcor to convince. 

“Out of my way humans, I have no quarrel with you” a rather rude Krogan barked as he passed Maddox and his ground crew

“what was that about?’” Kaidan inquired in disbelief.

“who knows, let’s just try not get caught in the middle, though,” Ashely remarked. Maddox, on the other hand, thought that getting caught in the middle sounded fun. But before all that he needed some info of that Turian.

“Let's talk to Harkin”

*

 “There he is. Looks like Garrus was right, got here just in time to catch him” Kadain remarked gesturing to the Krogan.

“Witnesses say you make threats at Fist’s bar. Stay away from him” warned a c-sec officer who was releasing the large Krogan, Wrex as Maddox had now learned.

“I don’t take orders from you”

“This is your only warning Wrex”

“You should warn Fist, I will Kill him”

The officer laughed “You want me to arrest you?”

“I want you to try” scoffed Wrex as he noticed Maddox and his crew and walked over ignoring the Officers dismissal “Do I know you, Human?”

“The name is Shepard. I'm after Fist. Thought you might want to come along” Maddox answered lightly

“Shepard? Commander Shepard? I have heard a lot about you” Wrex sighed. Figures the first job in Citadel space in almost 15 years and he runs into Alliance. But it was a good pair up, Naya was doing Shadow work anyways. “We are both warriors so I will give you fair warning. I will kill Fist.”

“Fist knows your coming, better to work together” Kaidan spoke up

“My people have a saying: Seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will find a friend”

“I think we are going to get along just fine Wrex”

“Let's go, I hate to keep Fist waiting”

 

\---

 

As they entered Cora’s Den Shepard, Kaidan and Wrex noted the place was closed.

“A Trap?” Kaidan asked knowing the answer.

“A Trap” Maddox confirmed as he started firing at the armed men in wait by the bar

Man after man came out for the back opening fire on the group having them taking cover at the entrance.  “Oh, this is Fun.” Kaidan sarcastically remarked as he shot another man down. “We can’t even move”

“Fun? I will show you fun.” Wrex laughed as he charged out of cover and into a group of targets with a blood rage hit, shooting them and clearing a path into the room. “That was fun.

“You're kidding” Kaidan looked at Shepard who only shrugged and pressed forward.

As they entered the back rooms they encountered two workers who help them at gun point. “Warehouse workers? Ran out of Guards” Kaidan asked

“We just killed 50 guards to get in here. Think you got a chance?” Shepard asked. The two only glanced at each other before running off with their tails between their legs.

“Would have been quicker to kill them?” Wrex remarked, he wanted to just kill them

“Do you just kill everyone you meet?” Kaidan asked

“You're not dead”

“…ok let's just find Fist.” Maddox moved on, not wanting to enter this argument

When they entered the main office Fist and a couple of his guard opened fire with Assault Rifles and Grenades. The fight dragged on as the targets clung to cover and only fired after a grenade or flash bomb. But one by one they fell until all that was left was Fist and no enemy ammo.

“Wait don’t kill me”

“Tell me where the Quarian is and I will not shoot you in the keen” Shepard demanded with no light threat.

“She is not here. I don’t know where she is”

“He is no use. Let me kill him” Wrex grinned happily

“Wait, Wait. I don’t know where she is but I know how you can find her.”

“That would be?”

“She said she would only deal with the Shadow Broker himself.”

“Face to Face?” the quads of this girl “Impossible event I was hired through an agent,” Wrex remarked

“No body knows his identity. Even me. But she didn’t know that. Told her I would set up a meeting. When she shows, it will be Saren’s men waiting for her.”

“Tell me where that meeting is before you loose your head” Maddox was pissed he hated this kind of trickery. His gun not in Fist’s face, he would blow his head off now if he didn’t need the information…and said Wrex could kill him.

“Here in the wards. In a back ally. Now. You can make it if you hurry.”

“Ha.” Wrex shot him in chest with his shot gun

“What the hell was that?” Kadain yelled

“Shadow Broker paid me to kill him. Don’t leave jobs half done” Wrex shrugged.

“We don’t shoot unarmed prisoners.”

“How many are dead thanks to him? He deserved it. Plus you have more pressing matters.”

“Right. The Quarrian is dead if we don’t move now.”

“Then let's go” Maddox stated looking back at Fist’s lifeless body before starting to leave.

 

\---

 

After clearing the club as they left the three found the Quarrian in the back ally with a Turian.

“Do you have it”

“Where is the shadow broker, where is Fist” she asked her soft voice computerized by her mask.

The Turain reached up and crested her evo suit, along her head and down her arm, making her shudder under his revolting touch “No way deals off” He backed away from her as four assassin Salarians emerged from the shadows and opened fire on her

“Kill her” the Turain yelled as he too took aim.

“Never a simple ‘lets talk’ huh commander?”

“Never is Kadain, never is”

The three joined the gunfight. Laying quick work to the assaulters.

“Fist set me up” The Quarian barked as she calmed from the fight “I know I couldn’t trust him.

“You ok” Maddox asked with concern. A Quarrian getting a suit breach was nothing to wash over

“I can look after myself. Not that I mind the help. Who are you”

“My name is Sheared. I am looking for evidence that Saren is a traitor.”

“Then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life. But not here. It's too open.”

“How about the embassy? The ambassador will want to see this anyways.” Kaidan suggested.

“Yeah that works” Looked over to Wrex Maddox wondered if he was joining “You coming too Wrex.”

“Jobs done, but yeah”

“Why?” Kaidan asked in disbelief. Be didn’t hate aliens or anything but a guy who could kill an unarmed prisoner for a job just didn’t sit well with him.

“Sounds interesting.” He said. That was all the explanation he would give too. “But…”

“But?” Shepard inquired

“It’s a pair deal.”

“Pair” Just then a grunt from behind them was heard as a bullet flew by. A Salarian hit the ground with a shot between the eyes.

“A pair” A women’s voice said. As they turned to see who spoke Kaidan’s jaw dropped. Before them was a young woman, about 5.7 when comparing to the Krogan she now stood beside. She processed the most perfect hourglass figure he has ever seen; her flawless skin was light almost luminescent under the alley lights. Her dark paprika hair was braided and laid over her shoulder with loose strands framing her soft face. But what made him stare the most were her eyes. They were like the Vancouver sea. The further you looked into them the deeper you drowned. “I go where my Battle Master goes” she proclaimed ignoring the stares Kaidan had yet to wake from.

“This is Naya.” Wrex explained as he motioned to the women.

“Naya….” Shepard repeated in almost a whisper, Kadain though he too must be drowning in the sea. As they all stood there the Quarian cleared her throat pulling both men back to life. “Yes right, ok deal…..We should go” Maddox turned on his heel and headed to the human embassy as the others followed.

 

\---

 

“You enjoy making my life hard don’t you Shepard? Shooting in the ward, an all-out firefight in Cora’s Den” Ambassador Udian remarked as he turned to face them finally taking note of the Quarian, Krogan and new human who now stood in his office “Who is this? What are you up to Shepard?”

“This Quarian can help take down Saren, would have told you but you jumped down my throat”

“ah…I apologize, this whole thing with Saren has gotten me a bit on edge. Maybe we should start at the beginning, Miss?...”

“My name is Tali. Tali’ Zorah nar Rayya”

“We do not see many Quarians here. Why did you leave the flotilla?

“I was on my pilgrimage, my rite into adulthood. We leave the ships of our parents and people and explore the stars. By bringing back something a value we prove we will contribute to the community and not be a burden on our already limited resources”

“So what did you find” Shepard asked while making a mental note to learn more about this pilgrimage thing later.

“During my travels, I got reports about the Geth, since they drove my people into exile they had not left the Vail. I was curious. I tracked a patrol to an uncharted world. I waited until one was separated from the unit and I disable it and took its memory core. Most of the core was whipped clean but I did salvage some audio files.” Tail reached for her Omi-tool and played the file she found

“ _Eden Prime was a major Victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit.”_

 “That is Saren’s voice” Anderson spoke up “That proves he was involved with Eden Prime’s Attack. The Conduit could be a more Prothean technology, a weapon maybe.”

“There is more.” Tail played the second file “He was not working alone.

_“And one step closer to the return of the Reapers” a women’s gruff voice said_

“Reapers?” Shepard asked he had never heard of them

“According to the memory core, they are a machine race that lived over 50,000 years ago. They hunted the Prothean’s to total extinction and vanished. The Geth believe anyways.”

“Sounds a bit far-fetched” the Ambassador scoffed

“Now the vision makes sense. I saw the Protheans being wiped out by these Reapers”

“The Geth look to the Reapers as gods, the panicle of non-organic life. They believe Saren can bring them back.”

Udian sighed “The Conical is going to love this”

“We have to tell them if nothing else it proves Saren is a trailer.” Anderson pleaded

“He is right we need to present this to them.” Udian agreed

“What about her?” Kaidan asked pointing to the Quarian

“My name is Tali. You have seen what I can do Commander. Let me come with you.”

“What about your pilgrimage?’

“It is about giving ourselves to the greater good. What does it say if I turn my back on this? Saren is a danger to the whole galaxy. My pilgrimage can wait”

“Ok your in”

“Thanks, you won't regret this.”

“Well with that all settled” Udian rolled his eyes “I will make a meeting with the Conical. Meet us there.”

 

\---

 

As the five of them stood outside the Council room Shepard stared at Naya.

“Ok this can’t keep happening if we are sticking around.” She proclaimed while playing with her gun.

“What?” he asked

“You and goo goo eyes there need to keep your eyes in your heads and hands to yourself unless you want to lose them” She snarled as she gartered to him and Kaidan who was now looking very sheepish

“Oh ummm sorry. It's just I could swear I know you.” He said. Kaidan perked up at this, did he? was Kaidan out of luck?

“Don’t think so Shepard. She’s never worked in Citadel or Alliance space before. Wrex said as he stepped closer to Naya and in-between them. It would do no good for her to attack either of, especially here.

“But, I do know you. Your eyes….” he drifted off into thought and memories. Her eyes were as strong as her bionics. Bionics that no young girl could control without going mad. Mad and powerful, but sweet. So sweet and caring. Putting others before herself no matter how they treated her, even strangers. Trusting, loving and so alive, her smile would rival Mordin’s sun. “MORDIN!!” he yelled and made her jump instinctively reaching for her run and Wrex at the same time. “Naya, Naya Jane Shepard, daughter of Retired Commander Edward Shepard and Hannah Shepard, younger sister of Commander John Shepard SSV Normandy?”

All five sets of jaws went lax.

“John? Jonny…?” she stared at him in shock, he was dead, right? But no he was right here “But…How?...Why…?”

Before any of her questions could be answered Anderson came out and called Shepard into the room.


	9. My Brother?

Naya was floored, literally, she was sitting on the floor outside the Council room mouth open hands on her head just staring at the wall across from her. How was he alive, how did she not put it together? She had heard about Commander Shepard before, seen news about him too. But he didn’t really look the same. He was now the same height at a small Krogan, so still a good half a foot or so above her, he was all muscle with brawled shoulders red brown hair and the same gray eye as their mother. But his face was more chiseled, he had a scar over his right eye and on the left side of his neck. He grew up well she tough. He was the lanky teenager she knew no more.

“Naya…” she did not answer “Ru’ Shan” she looked up to see Wrex standing over her now shielding her from others gazes. “Come. We are getting a drink” She nodded, got up and followed him. Looking back to the closed door before it was out of sight. 

 

\---

 

Wrex guided Naya to a quiet booth in Cora’s Den and left to ordered a few drinks. He had not seen her like this since she learned about the genophage. It took her a week to talk and then two more to stop threating a one man war on the Salarians and Turians. A year later and she came to the rational decision that it happened too long ago to kill everyone on sight and another six months to listen to him about moving forward and to not hold on to old grudges like many others did. “Kid does not do well with person shock” He shook his head as he grabbed two drinks and walked back to her.

“Naya?” no answer “Drink” he placed the drink in front of her. As it just tapped the table she grabbed it and chugged it down, a full draft of ryncol.

“He…how….What the fuck?”

“Yeah…” he was just as shocked as he was. She had family, she always had family….he took her from her family. Wrex took a drink. “So….” He had no idea what to say.

She sighed got up, got a refill and sat back down with another sigh “ok rational…rational...” she told herself sipping her drink. “He survived the attack, works for the Alliance, and is now hunting a Specter. I guess he thought I was dead too.”

“Fair bet”

“I never pinged in the system since we never worked here before I smuggled in.”

“Right…” he did not really like where this was going

“I would never have been found living on Tuchanka.”

“Right…..”

“So it's just luck we ran into each other right?”

“Right….”

“Ok.” she was far too calm about this, where was the anger and blood thirst and betrayal?

“Naya are you ok?”

“Yes, Dad”. Dad, she still called him dad, he could cry if it was not weakness “There was no way of either of us knowing right? I thought my family was all dead, I have a new family now” her smile was brilliant and real

“He is still your blood brother, still family”

“Yeah, and that is why I want to help him.”

“Huh?”

“The Quarian, Tali was right Saren is bad news for the galaxy, so bad news for the clan. We can’t just do nothing while the clan is in danger.”

“Ok, so we join him.” Wrex loved how his Naya thought, she had a big heart. “But…”

“But?” Naya hatted when he agreed and used but it often involved things she did not want to do

“You have to talk to him and ask, no imposing. Humans don't just do things you want if you show enough strength.” She was right. She didn’t want to do it.

“But is will be super awkward”

“and will be for him too.”

Naya sank into her chair and sipped the rest of her drink. This was not something she would get out of.

 

\---

 

Maddox waited at the Presidium Bridges for Naya. She had messaged him to meet her after he was done with the Council. In truth, before he got the message, he was already done and was a bit sad to see she had left before he came back. But she must have needed time, hell he needed time.

“Shepard?” she called out as she walked up to him. She was in plain civs, just a t-shits and jeans, it suited her more than armor he thought.

“You can call me Maddox, Naya”

“Umm, Maddox then….So how did the politics go?”

“Ok, made me the first human Spector. Now have to go catch Saren.”  
“WOW, congrats.” She patted in on the shoulder roughly “nice to know you can go after him with people’s ok”

“Yeah, would do it even if I was told not too” he laughed and rubbed his arm, she hit hard apparently

“Some things don’t change”

“So it seams, still a bit Korgan I see” jesting to his arm

“Yeah, Wrex doesn’t help”

“Whats with that?” he moved to a bench motioning her to join him. They sat there looking out into the lake as the skycars passed over them. “I mean, Battle Master? How did that happen?”

“Wrex and I have been together for a while, he liked how I fought and it just worked out that way” she shrugged. She was not ashamed of her family or her clan but in truth, she did not know who he was now and their safety came first.

“So what you were fighting one day and he was like ‘she can fight, guess I will keep her around’” he said in a mocking joking tone.

“Yeah pretty much, him and another friend who works as a merc too.”

“huh”

“What about you, how did you become Spector?”

“Got picked up by the Alliance and joined when I was 18, worked my way up. Anderson always looked out for me, learned a lot from him”

“huh”

They didn’t know what to say too. What did you say to a person who was dead for 13 years?

“So you have an exernet address?

“Ummm” she looked at him like he was an idiot, he was that was a stupid question “yeah.”

“Right...look I am leaving soon….but….I want to stay in touch.”

“Yeah” she sent him her encrypted address.

“Ok I know what you do, but this level of inscription?”

“I'm dead remember”

“Right….” He forgot about that. After he was rescued he ran all known names form Mordin for years looking for some ping or anything, nothing ever came up. “How did you”…stay dead

“Good friends who knew how to hide slave girls” she had a sad smirk on her face. He thought that might have been what happened. She was not saved with him. The only other way should could have lived was…..”don’t give me that look. Got out in a year and was to young for their processing. Got lucky really” She still had dreams, bad ones as a kid, not many now but still just dreams.

Sitting there they said nothing, the night cycle coming as the artificial sky showed sun down. “Hey” she piped up “Can we come with you. To get Saren I mean.” Maddox turned and looked at her as she meet his eyes “Wrex is always good in a fight and I have a good shot not to mention my bionic are only more powerful now, had an Asari to help train me and everything”. As he looked at her he could see she was serious and determined to help.

“Sure, why not. It would be good to have my little sister and her Battle Master with us.”

“and her pet varren…” she added with a wide mischievous grin she has had since she was three.

“what?.....Fine, ok why not” he trough his hands up in the arm, what did it matter, he just hoped he was house trained.

 

\---

 

“Well, Maddox said we are on board,” Naya remarked as she walked into the hotel room they bunked in. “Even said Ghost can come if he behaves.” She sat down on the couch as the albino varren jumped up and laid in her lap baring his stomach to be petted.

“Guess we stock up and pack. They probably will not have ryncol supplies, have to get that covered.” Wrex laughed. “Human ships never have enough to drink”

“Ha, true.” Ghost was jerking his back leg as she scratched under his neck. “Dad?”

“Umm.” Wrex walked up behind her and leaned over the back of the couch to look at her

“Maddox is a Specter now, part of the Council, in a way.”

“Umm”

“The whole adopting me thing was illegal to galactic law.”

“Yeah….it was”

“Maybe we should keep quiet for now. I don’t know him, we don’t know the crew. I can’t trust the Council would not find out.” She looked up at him with a smile but sad eyes “I don’t want you or the clan getting in trouble”

“umm,” Wrex understood. The Krogan and the Council relationship was already strained. Add kidnapping a human child and it could welcome war. “So Krogan Warrior and Battle Master.”

“umm, yeah.” Naya brought her head down to Ghosts’ neck and nuzzled it. “but still Dad.”

“Yeah, we will just careful. Don’t trust easy right kid”

“Right”


	10. All Aboard

It was earlier on the Citadel and Wrex did not get much sleep. With packing, forwarding future jobs to Zaeed, Naya’s excited giddiness only working up Ghost, he just folded and drank till he passed out…so about one hour before they had to be at the docks for boarding, ‘stupid military times’. But this, this was too much. The little pyjak of a Gunnery Chief, whatever her name was standing there barking at him like he would not just crush her given half the chance.

“You can’t bring a varren on the ship!”

“He is trained”

“It doesn’t matter, you can’t!”

“And you will stop me?” Wrex laughed, it would be funny to watch her try.

“This is an alliance ship, with a human crew….”

“mostly human” Kaidan corrected

“I don’t care, whatever. You just can’t bring him!”

“Stop me.”

“Kaidan?!” Ashley looked at him, exhausted with the Krogan’s stubbornness and looking for backup

“umm…”

“Ha. Even the man knows not to try. Stupid pyjak aren’t you”

“WHAT?!” As she reached for her gun Naya and Maddox could be seen entering the docks “Now you will get it. The Commander is here.” Shaking his head Wrex just thought of then Naya was 14, always running to him to solve her problems. “Commander”

“Williams.” Maddox and Naya joined the group. Maddox had his arm around Naya’s shoulders as she clasped her hands over her mouth with a smile in her eyes and bouncing on her feet.

“Naya?” Wrex asked knowing she was holding back something she wanted to talk about.

Naya looked at her brother, who nodded, before jumping up and throwing her arms abound Wrex. “I’m Alive!” she yelled as Ghost jumped around not knowing why she was happy but was happy with her

“You have always been alive” Wrex replied as he patted her back so she would let go.

“Yeah but now I’m alive legally. Brother helped me fix the Alliance’s recorders on me.”

“Brother?” Ashely inquired

“Yes, this is Naya, my little sister. Her and her Battle Master Wrex will be joining the crew. I am sure Kaidan filled you in.”

“I did sir.”

“Yes, he did. I was just surprised. Nothing to worry about sir.”

“Ok then, let’s get on board. I want to talk to the crew before we take off.” He said as he started for the Normandy.

“Umm, sir?”

“Yes Williams”

“The varren, it can’t come on board sir”

“WHAT?” Naya screamed as she clung onto Ghost “But I can’t go without him.” She looked at Maddox with puppy eyes that reviled the varren’s

“He can come” Maddox reassured, ignoring the shocked looked on Williams' face

“Sir, I believe the crew would not do well with a varren on board. We have no pen to keep him either” though the anger sat beneath the surface Ashley tried to remain calm, she was a by the book girl. She could yell all she wanted at the Krogan but Shepard was her commanding officer “and the regulations”

“Williams,” Maddox was already sick of the women. Yes, she was a good shot but was not at all useful on Eden Prime and she quoted regulations more than his training officer “As of yesterday this is a Spector ship, regulations and code are negotiable when needed”

“But the crew”

“The crew will be fine, he is a good boy. Well trained and will not be any trouble” Naya interjected as Wrex scoffed. Ghost was trained but easily excited he would be trouble.

“Since we can’t have him bothering the crew he can stay in my cabin and come out when we are on the world. Fair?”

Though both women glared at each other they agreed “Fair”

Wrex just laughed as he walked on with Ghost in toe.

 

\---

 

“Commander”

“Ah Pressly” Maddox was doing the rounds after chatting to Joker and making his ship announcement “Good to see you stayed on”

“Of course Commander”

“What can I do for you”

“Well if you, Alenko, and Williams have the time I would like to talk about assignments for our new crew before we lift off.”

“Ah yes, sure thing. Let's meet in the com room in 15.”

“Aye Aye Air.”

 

\---

 

The com room was quiet with the three standing there waiting for Shepard. Who was, by no surprise, running late.

“Thank you for making time for this”

“Of course Charles” Ashley “If I may what is this about?”

“Ah, yes. Well as you know the Normandy is fully staffed, but with the additions, we need to talk about assignments for them.”

“We can’t have them just sitting around doing nothing, the Turian alone will go crazy” Kaidan remarked as he leaned back on the table.

“I don’t even know why they are here, they are just taking up space and wasting resources”

“Ashley?”

“What, we can’t trust them. This is an Alliance ship, a human ship, with the human Spector. I….just don’t get what the commander is thinking.”

“I am thinking that this is a human-Turian ship that is on a multi-alien Council mission, hunting a rogue Spector with Geth.” Maddox entered the room all sense of happiness leaving his face as he overheard the conversation. “Williams if you have a problem with the crew I pick you can get off the ship now.”

Kaidan sunk at this. Yeah, he had no problem, well little problem with aliens on the ship but she could understand how some might. “Commander?”

“Yes, Kadian?”

“I think Ashley is just being curious, we don’t really know them.”

“Exactly, what do we really know about them?”

“Williams, Wrex is a Merc and looked after my sister and is a good shoot, Garrus is C-Sec, and Tali is a brilliant person who knows more about the Geth then all of us combined. When we pick up T’Soni she will help with this insight if she is on our side”.

“…..” Ashley didn’t know what to say. He was right even if she was uncomfortable around them, they were helpful.

“You need to get over this attitude now or get off. Understand.”

“Yes, sir.”

As Ashley hung her head the room became quiet and uncomfortable.

“So sir, umm, assignments?”

“Yeah, that was the know point right.” Kaidan quipped in a sing song voice trying to lighten the mood.

“Yes. I have read all the dossiers we have. A few are a bit, lacking in information.”

“I thought that would happen, not like mercs have profiles. Eh Commander” Kaidan lightly elbow to Shepard’s side

“Ha, yeah. Not likely”

“So what do you think Presley?” Ashley inquired.

“Tali’ Zorah nar Rayya is an excellent engineer and tech, so perhaps in the engine room with Lieutenant Adams?” They all nodded in agreement, her tech skills would be best there. “Garrus Vakarian, a good cop for sure. He also has a knack for guns and mechanics. Perhaps we can put him on the Makko?”

“Sure, that should be good. Williams, will you help him with anything he needs?”

“Yes, Commander”

“That leaves Urdnot Wrex and Naya Shepard. I do not have much on them so I can’t just place them somewhere.”

“Naya can work with me.” Kaidan proclaimed a bit eagerly.

“And what would she do other than have her ass stared at?” Ashley questioned bitterly. She didn’t like the women, mainly because how Kaidan talked and looked at her.

“I would not,” He said turning a bit red while avoiding Shepard’s eyes “I could always do with help managing you bunch”

“Naya could not sit still for stuff like that as a kid, don’t think that has changed much.” Maddox patting the man on the back. He liked him, he was a good friend and a bad liar.

“What if we put them both with Williams? Helping with the armory?” Charles suggested.

“Don’t really need the help. Not even enough for me to keep busy.” Ashley defended

“Well then, the mess?

“Krogan cooking? No thanx” Kaidan snickered trying to hold in a laugh. It was just too funny to picture Wrex in an apron.

“Yeah….not going to work,” Maddox said trying not the snicker as well.

“Well, how about we put them on reserve. They can help where they can until we know what they can do and then assign them someplace.”

“Free range the ship?” giving mercs no matter the race full ship access was dangerous Ashley thought.

“Yeah, not like we know what to do with them now.”

“Ok do we will do that then.” Maddox decided. Who knows what they could do really.

“Commander?”

“Williams?”

“Yes, sir” she would not win the fight, she knew it. Best to just keep an eye on them; and Kaidan.

“Well with that settled I can some paperwork to submit,” Charles said as he left the room.

“I will find Tail and tell her, her assignment. Williams, Garrus is to be here in about 3 hours. When he gets here, give him his assignment and show him around. Kaidan, you do the same for Wrex and Naya. They should be still talking with Joker. He has been playing 20 questions with them since they got out of the air lock.

“Yes Shepard”

“Yes Commander”


	11. Welcome to the Normandy

Garrus was exhausted, he had spent all of last night packing and arranging his affairs. Sending his paper work to C-Sec was easy but dealing with his father’s wrath is what took most of the night. Telling him ‘following a human Spector was a waste of time’ and ‘abandoning his duty was shameful’, when his father was mad he sure let it be known.

But he was happy to be going. He would be part of the team that took down Saren. He could work with Shepard who he thought to be a good man. A man who was kind and good hearted but ruthless in battle. And to top it all off he got to be on this ship.

Garrus stood on the docks loading bay admiring the SSV Normandy, the embodiment of what could happen when races worked together. Human and Turian design with top of the line stealth systems that could provide a plethora of space combat advantages and the most powerful and experimental drive-core to date.

“So you are the C-Sec Turian, Shepard has been talking about huh?” An older scared Krogan in red armor inquired as he walked up beside Garrus and gazed upon the ship as well “name’s Urdnot Wrex. Me and my Warrior have joined the mission as well.”

“Oh, ah. Garrus Vakarian.” He was surprised Krogans would be on the ship. They often did not care much for Council business or the rest of the galaxy for that matter.

“She is a beauty.” Wrex stated “The ship”

“Yes, she is. It is amazing what can get accomplished when we work together.”

“Ha. Yeah, it really is.” Wrex laughed as he thought of Naya and all the things he has done with her at his side. He probably would not have lived through all his jobs without her.  “Well, kid I will see you on board. Looks like the one-man bitch army is coming for you.” He quipped as he motioned to some Human woman as he walked away towards the ship. 

Before he could question the very un-Krogan phrase the Red Krogan used, a stern women walked up to him. “Garrus Vakarian, I am Ashley Williams the ships Gunnery Chief. I will be showing you around the ship and handing you your ship assignments. Should you be on the ground team at any point you will report to Commander Shepard. All other times you will come to me should you need anything.” She was of average height for a human and fit, her hair was short and kept out of the way. A military woman for sure.

“Understood.”

“Alright, follow me. We do not have many Dexro on board. It will be you and a Quarrian. Should you need anything in particular for your health our Doctor can assist.”

“Understood”

The two boarded the ship in silence, Garrus had seen her before. She was fighting alongside Shepard when they first met. But it would seem she did not remember or did not care. Not that it mattered much, all Turians looked the same to most humans. Most humans looked to same to Turians too, if it was not for his time in C-Sec he probably would not tell the difference himself. As they walked about the ship, Williams introduced him to key crew members and showed him where everything was and where he would be bunked, though workstation bunking was permitted should it be necessary.

“This is the cargo bay, you are assigned to Mako over there” she pointed at the vehicle across the room. “I have to talk to the XO so I will leave you here.” And with that, she turned and entered the elevator.

“Well, this will be interesting” Garrus surmised to himself with a nervous hum. Williams did not like him, that was obvious, but the rest of the crew seemed ok. Joker was a fun guy to talk to and Tail seemed very happy to not be the only Dexro on the ship. The Doctor, Chakwas was very professional and the Krogan was rather friendly. “Just hope his warrior is too, don’t need to be fighting with Krogan” rolling his neck Garrus started heading for the Mako, now was a good time to look it over and get any parts they may need before heading out.

 

\---

 

Naya has not been on a human ship, or even ship with so many humans in over 13 years, heck she has not even been around this many humans in over 13 years. She had no problems with humans, well as long as they were not pigs but she didn’t really know how to act or what to do. Krogan is all she knew and she was happy with that, but human was what she was, what her brother was and he was the Commander of the ship, that meant something with how people saw her right. 

“So we just sit here are wait?”

“Looks like it”

Wrex and her were sitting in the cargo bay, Kaidan had finished his tour of the ship while asking Naya annoying questions and now they were just killing time. Cots set up, guns cleaned and stored, introductions made, they now had nothing to do.

“Why did we not get anything to do”

“Don’t know kid, could be that we’re mercs and have little info. Didn’t know what to do with us.”

“They could have asked”

“Humans don’t think that way kid.”

“Stupid” Nays jumped off the crate she was sitting on and screeched out “Would anyone care if I just found something to do.”

“Probably.”

“Well I don’t care, I can’t stand doing nothing”

“I’m surprised you lasted this long.” Wrex joked as he settled into his cot.

“Yeah? Whatever.” Naya walked away waving her had to the old Krogan who was about to nap. 

She wondered the ship and talked to people. The Mess Sargent was a good guy though unhappy what he had to work with, didn’t like what the military thought was food. The Doctor was a delight, though made her go through a full physical before leaving. In engineering, she got to talk to Tail who she really liked. The Quarrian would be a good friend she was sure. Joker, the pilot was his usual funny self, never got to pervy with her but tested to waters all the same.

“Ever been on a ship like this, military I mean.” He asked as he went over the systems “She has a lot of kick in her, only an experienced guy could handle her.”

 “Uh huh and that’s you is it?”

“Not to brag but I’m the best pilot in the Alliance has”

“Oh no, no bragging at all” Naya liked the man, he was honest if not a little cocky.

“Well, what can I say. When you got it you got it,” Joker said as he adjusted his hat and looked Naya in the eyes. “But seriously, you ok? Maddox said you have been working as a Merc with Wrex for a while. A military ship must be a bit different than your used to huh?”

“well yeah, human too really. I have been on mostly alien ships for years. With no problems either, except for a few Bartarians but I avoided that. Come here and I already have a woman wanting to kill me and I didn’t even have my gun up.” She sighed, drama was not something she wanted. On Tuchanka you head-butted the other person and either someone got shot or the matter was closed, this was sadly too human.

“Don’t mind Williams, she is just a little wary of aliens and thinks Kaidan is too into you.”

“Well he is, way too much”

“Ha. Well, that’s true.” Joker would not help but notice how the man watched her every movement when she was in CC. 

“Hey Joker, do you know of anything I can do? I was not given an assignment and I can’t just do nothing. I’ll kill somebody.”

“Well, can’t have that. What you good at?”

“Guns.”

“uh-huh, anything else?”

“mechanics and tech.”

“Well, why not work on the Mako for a bit then.”

“Can I? I have not had my hands on a vehicle that class and really wanted to” Her eyes lit up like a kids, too excited to sit still as she bounced on her feet.

“Yeah, might get help later, but all yours for now.”

“Brother will not mind?”

“Nah, been with him since the Academy. I am sure he won’t care, just don’t bust it.”

“Oh, now worries.” She leaned over and kissed the top of his head, as she did with any other Krogan friend, and left.

“Well, good thing you’re like a little sis to me, too damn sweet,” Joker mumbled as he tilted his hat brim down and cleared his throat.

 

\---

 

The Mako was a standard M35 with no modifications with a 155mm mass accelerator cannon and coaxial-mounted machine gun. As Garrus walked around the fighting vehicle he evaluated the design and material looking for noticeable areas of improvements and calibrations.

It was then he noticed a pair of small human boots poking out from under the thing. Did he have a co-worker? Williams did not mention one, but she obviously did not like him so it made sense if she put someone with him to keep an eye on him. The thought alone pissed him off and he hummed in annoyance. “Umm, what are you doing?” A thud from under the vehicle rang out, ‘must have spooked them’, “Sorry” he thrilled apologetically. He didn’t mean to scare the human. 

“It's ok, just give me a minute.” The small voice that came from under the Mako was sweet like the sub-vocals of a lullaby and as soft as Paleven’s warm summer winds “Just have to tighten this up.”

“Oh sure.”  As the women finished what she was doing Garrus leaned on some nearby crates and watched as her foot moved back and forth. He has worked with humans, some as partners in C-Sec but many of them were man. Would working with a female human be different, he knew human women but never worked with them. The men were easy to work with, sure they were odd, but he found them hard workers. They were dedicated to their work, order oriented, very Turian with work, some even in their personal lives. ‘Are the women too?' he pondered. 

Garrus was lost in thought and did not notice the women had slid out from under the vehicle. It was not before she was standing in front of him looking up into his down cased eyes that he was jolted back to the cargo bay. “Sorry had to tighten the bolts on the new shocks and suspension”

“Ah, no problem.” He was a bit lost in the small women. Her skin was flawless from what he could see, rare for the military. Her wavy fringe, hair, was red like Paleven’s evening sky as though it was from the sun. Her eyes, that is what caught him the most, they were like the depths of the sea, he could look into them and never see the bottom. Her clothes were civilian but made for combat. She was not part of the crew. “Who are you and what are you doing?” his subharmonics warned that if the answer was not right there would be problems.

“Ah, sorry. I’m Naya Shepard. I was kind of bored so I just thought I should be helpful so I upgraded the shocks and suspension.” Shepard, so a relation to the Commander. Well, that explained why she was here and he guessed what she was doing ‘well kind of explained’. “you're assigned to her right.” She gestured to the Mako behind her as she took a step back.

“Yes. Chief Williams assigned me.”

“Figures it would be her giving out the cool jobs.” The women, Shepard, Naya ‘two Shepherds is confusing’ seemed annoyed. “sorry we don’t get along. She is a bit too..ummm..human centric for me.”

“I see.”

“Anyways I will let you get to work. I will see you later ok…ummm…what your name?”

“Ah Garrus Vakarian, it is a pleasure to meet you, Shepard.”

“Call me Naya, ok Garrus?” she smiled as she held out her hand for a hand shake. As he reached to receptacle she grabbed his forearm for a Turian greeting as her eyes soften and shown like gems.

“OK…Naya.” He thrilled in surprise and delight

“Good, ok I should get back to my Battle Master, the Mako should be able to drive off a mountain now without too much trouble and complaints. But let me know if you need any help k.” she gave him a wave and briskly walked away. 

‘Battle Master, the Krogan, she is his warrior?’ Garrus was baffled. Was there a joke he didn’t get; how did a human get a Krogan Battle Master? How did she know Turian greetings? As he watched her go he got more confused the more he thought. Trying to clear his mind he brought his attention back to the Mako. But this did not help his confused state of mind “Why would it need suspension and shock that can drive off a mountain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support on this story. You guys are the best ^^


	12. Sniper 101

They have embarked on their mission, their first destination the Artemis Tau cluster. With an unknown planet destination, Garrus has spent the last few days upgrading and calibrating the Mako so it would handle almost anything they landed on. Not a difficult job but time-consuming, it had kept him in the cargo bay 24/7 excluding meals. But during this time, he had also had the opportunity to watch Naya. She bugged his curiosity.

She had spent the last few days mostly with the Krogan, Urdnot Wrex, and not the humans. Their interactions help prove that there was no joke but truth when she called him her Battle Master. ‘Still, don’t know how that happened’. With one answer found 3 questions raised. Why did she not keep close to the other humans like many of her kind? Why has he never seen her with her brother? Why does he care? His patience for his curiosity was wearing thin.

With all the work done he was leaning on some crates reviewing some personal messages when Naya’s voice could be heard booming from the elevator doors when she entered the Bay. “Wrex, you will not believe it Tali. Oh, Tali just got hacked my trauma system on the M-5 to rate off the chart. Some more calibrations and it’s at level 6!”

“That’s good kid, more power to play with” Wrex’s belled laughed rang loud but was reviled by hers. Garrus wondered how a woman with such a soft voice could laugh with booming sound.

“Got to see what more can be done.” She gathered some tools and guns like a whirlwind and sat on the ground, starting to take apart and tinker. As Garrus peaked at her over the glow of his messages he wondered how she could be comfortable with her legs bent and tucked under her like that ‘humans are odd’.

 

\---

 

Naya loved to tinker with guns, tech, really anything she could take apart and discover how it worked was good. She loved the feel of a good gun in her hand, the power it gave her, the control she gained from it.

When she first learned to shoot Wrex told her that a good gun is part of you, you can fight and defend with it like you do your hand and words. It can save you from being trapped. She learned that no one could take her, use her, even look at her when she could fight, when she had a gun.

Lost in thought she sat there a dissembled M-5 in front of her, she loved guns but hatted the fight. Hated the death.  But it was her life and she was good at it, but it was when she was home with family where she was happy. She was needed here though, her blood family needed her, her skills, her fight so she would fight.

“Kid?” Wrex sat on the floor across from her, which was awkward for a Krogan. “Lost in the internal fight again?” He knew her thoughts. She would often go through these ones while working on guns. Many times, it ended with letting our frustrations by shooting as ironic as it was. The Shaman always said Naya was two people in one, the Krogan fighter who would die for the clan, fight for the clan and be a hero for the clan; and the little girl in a slavers cage who is ready to lash out at anyone too scared to do anything else. Though she was strong and kind and loving she was still scared, scared of the death she saw, the death she gave, to love completely, to be vulnerable.

“No big.” She drifted back to the world around her. “Do you know whose sniper is in the cage?” she gestured to the armory “there is an Ariake Naginata in there, it’s not standard Alliance” 

“Think it’s the Turian’s. Why want to try learning again?” Wrex half joked. The last time she showed interest in sniper rifles she had asked Sicus for lessons on Omega and started a turf war with a missed shot. “Stick to rifles and pistols kid. Less trouble.”

“Yeah like a pistol would have been any help in that factory fight. Remember?” How could he forget, they were pinned down by 5 snipers with no clear shots. If it was not for Naya losing her temper and going bionic crazy they would still be there.

“Point made” He nodded. Naya went back to cleaning her gun, happy that she won. “Hey, Turian!” Wrex yelled across the room startling Garrus as he read his Omni-tool “Come here.” Naya perked up slightly pinking knowing what he was about to do but too excited at the possibility to stop him.

Garrus walked over to them in long simple strides, Naya rushed her eyes to her gun covering her flushed face with her loose hair in an attempt to hide. “What is it Wrex?” he hummed questionably, they got along fine, even chatted at meals but this was random.

“Got a favor to ask.”

“Humm?”

“Could you teach this welp how to shoot your Naginata?” His grin saw snide but Garrus saw the seriousness of his request in his eyes. Garrus looked over at Naya, her already small frame looked even smaller as she curled into herself, her red wavy hair falling over her face and her hand fiddling with the gun with no purpose. He thought that it was an odd request, he was not one to teach and he really did not want to. But as the silence rang through the bay Naya looked up at him, catching him in her eyes.

“Sure, start after lunch?” The words left his mouth before he realized and her reaction made it impossible to retract.

“Yeah. I would love that.” She lit up with a smile that reached her eyes as she sat up straight and bounced with joy.

“See you then.” Quickly he pivoted and walked back to the Mako. Why did he say yes?

 

\---

 

Garrus sat at one of the far tables in the mess as he tried to eat his lunch. Human military dexro rations sated the hunger and met nutrition needs but the taste was something lacking, meaning he tried to eat without it touching his tough. 

“It’s really bad right.” Tail said as she sat down with him.

“Yeah, really is.” Trilling in agreement

“How is the Mako going?”

“Done, for now, not much more I can do for it without knowing where we are landing.”

“That’s good, I am still learning the ins and outs of the drive core. It is some amazing tech. Naya has been in the engine room daily helping me too, she has been a great help.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she is really smart. When I first met her, I thought she was just a hired gun. But she is really sweet and nice. I helped her with a gun mod earlier today and you know what? She just popped by with a new suite-mod that helps with liquid intake, sterilizes upon entry, as a thank you.” Tail said as she ate her paste and pointed at a mouth piece that was sitting on the table. “She is a bit of a jack of all trades, yesterday I found her helping the Doctor by optimizing the filed med packs.”

“Wrex asked me to teach her to use a sniper rifle.”

“Wow really?” she set her paste down and leaned into the table. “She told me that she always wanted to learn but never got a teacher to stick. Wonder why.”

Garrus wondered, why did she want to learn so much? “Well she can’t be that bad, right?”

 

\---

 

How wrong could he have been? Apparently very wrong.

Garrus and Naya were in the cargo bay, he had set up a shooting range for PBR target practice. For the last 30 min, she had laying on her belly and shooting, missing every shot.

“Why can’t I do this?” she sighed as she set the gun down and rested her head in her arms. “I have no problem at medium and short range, not even one shoot” Groaning in frustration she looked over to him as though hoping for an answer.

“Not everyone can do everything.”

“I can, well mostly” she teased with a half-smile.

“uh huh?”

“Not everything well but at least passable. But this and a few others never could manage.”

As he looked at her he saw she really was upset about this. “Why do you want to learn?”

“My Dad was an Alliance sniper, a good one. After he died…I learned to fight but was never taught long range. Always wanted to.” her tone was sad and long-full but hopeful. “Plus, helps when your pinned down” trying to joke to lighten the mood

“Well until you get it, I got your six.” Not thinking he offered. But he did not want to correct his statement. He was curious about her and wanted to know the answers to his questions. “Ok let’s look at your positioning. Maybe that is messing with your sight and aim.”

Naya set herself up for another shot and Garrus loomed over her looking at the position on her head, arms, shoulders, waist ‘she has a really small waist’, her hips ‘huh wide’, her legs and could not see anything out of place. He laid down beside her right side and mimicked her position, he noticed that she laid flat on her stomach but her chest raised her shoulders and curved her back down and back up as is followed the shape of her backside. 

“What are you doing?” she nearly shrieked as Garrus reach over her body and grabbed her waist pulling her hip off the ground so her lower body was on its side and her waist was twisted. She looked at him in confusion and slight annoyance, she had not thought he would be a guy who would grab her and many who did got hurt, but before she could protest further he told her to shoot with a stern and serious manner.

As Naya took her shoot she took a deep breath and released as she pulled the trigger as he told her to do. Her bullet left the gun and hit the target’s outer most ring. Stunned she looked over to him, his mandibles flared out into what must have been a smile. “Just need to offset your body proportions since you don’t lay flush to the ground.” He sat up and straddled her legs as he shifted the angle of her hips 35 degrees from the ground. She flushed bright red and thanked the ancestors no one could see her face. She had never been in this type of position before outside of sparing and that was not often, never had a man grab her waist like he was.

“Shoot” Garrus demanded as he help Naya in place. He was happy that he had managed to get her to hit the target and figure out why so many others quite typing to tech her, 30 min of misses would grind on anyone nerves. But these thoughts were quickly sidelined but the heat under his hand. He was holding onto her waist with full armor and gloves on but she was in standard military pants and top, as his grip lingered her skin heated to the point it could be felt through the barriers. “Shoot” He watched as her body tensed before a shoot and released as the trigger was pulled. His hands moving with each recoil, wrapped around her waist they sat almost the full span on her side and back ‘she is so small’. “Shoot” As he looked at the body beneath him he followed her back up to her head, her hair loose hair had fallen to the sides exposing the back of her neck, a mesmerizing sight with the contrast of her skin and fallen strands.

Swallowing thickly Garrus caught himself leaning down into her, his hands had tightened to hold his weight, if he was not wearing gloves he could have felt the blood running in her veins. His mouth watered waiting for the taste of her neck between his teeth. He quickly dismounted and gazed up to the target. Her shoots were not center but where hitting the target “Good start, ok try and do it without me holding you in place, keep it up till you’re out of clips”

“Ok” she confirmed quietly with a small nod without looking back at him as she took another shot.

He gazed down at her again before catching himself, shook his head and walked to the elevator. He needed a drink and time to question his own body.

 

\---

 

The elevator doors closed and Naya was alone. She laid there frozen unsure what just happened.

Just a few moments ago Garrus was on top of her lifting her body off the ground as though she weighed nothing.

When he first moved her, the touch felt foreign the curl of his gloved claws and wide hands warmed her body and flushed her face. As he moved on top of her to hold her still as she aimed the weight of him ran shivers up her spine and made her pulse quicken. When his grip tightened and his body shifted her heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. ‘what was he doing?’ He quickly got up and left, leaving her to how she was now. Skin still warm, pulse still racing and body frozen.

“Why did not no hit him?” questioning herself she shook her body out and flipped to her back, staring at the ceiling. “I have hit or shoot or stabbed anyone who even dared to touch me. Even Dad doesn’t touch me often. Why did I not hit him?” Her question rang out looking for an answer with no luck. After the silence deafened the room Naya gave up and packed away the gun and range, no point shooting when her mind can’t focus. “I’ll just go help Tali,” she thought as the lock on the gun cage clicked.


	13. Humans and Human Krogan

It’s been a week and a half since Naya had her first lesson with Garrus and Wrex noticed she had been on edge ever since. “Did she fail so bad you quit?” he asked as the Turian worked on the Mako engine.

“What?” quickly rising from the surprise of a voice next him Garrus hit his head on the hood “Ouch”

“Sorry”

Looking over at the Krogan, Garrus could see he was agitated but unsure what he was asking “Quit?” 

“Yeah, sniper training. Did you quit?”

“Oh, no.” true he didn’t quit but nor did he offer another lesson. Not sure of himself Garrus has been avoiding Naya, and she seemed to be doing the same. He was glad that the subject was never brought up and annoyed at her blatant avoidance, literally rushing out of a room if it was just the two of them. “She just needed to fix her position and now just needs practice” his reason sounded right and strong to him, but Wrex seemed apprehensive.

“So what’s with the attitude?” the question was general and begged for no answer. Its purpose was to create more questions

“Attitude?” Garrus took the bait, was the question about his or hers or both?

“Yeah like that.” Wrex gestured to Naya who was standing by the Requisition Officer with her fists glowing blue.

“She is a Bionic?”

“Yeah, and pissed.” Wrex started to walk over and motioned for Garrus to follow. As he did he could smell the fear coming from the poor man. A Krogan Warrior was a strong fighter in hand to hand, a good gunmen, a force to be reckoned with, add bionics to that at any level and he had a right to be scared. Even if the warrior was a 5.7 perfectly proportionate human woman.

 

\---

 

Naya was on edge and had no idea how to calm it. Normally she would shoot a few people and be fine or have a few drinks and hit someone and be fine, but right now she couldn’t do either. For the week or so she has been avoiding being alone with Garrus. Not because of what happened or how she reacted. Not because of how she did not react to what happened but because how he reacted now.

Whenever they were in the same room she would catch him following her movements time to time, nothing that warranted any thought other than watching the people around you. But when they became alone his eyes would change. His multi toned blue eye would become like pricing ice, not with hate but heat. They crashed into her like waves leaving her unsteady and excited for unknown reasons, so she left, fleeing the feeling that was so strange to her.

To add to all this she had just come back from talking with Chakwas. Her DNA and blood work was done, she had to re-test it a few times to be sure apparently. But, her _long exposure to alien environments and substances during development had led to additional DNA mutations._ Nothing affecting the body’s function or seeming to be risking a human’s life in any way but it was unidentifiable and the effects were unknown. So, in short, _nothing to worry about_. But who would not worry and think about it? Sure, living on and off Tuchanka and Krogan ships for 13 years took some adjusting, especially getting used to the food but to rewire DNA….

Naya decided to clear her mind and focus on something fun, gun upgrades. So here she was standing in front of the Requisition Officer arguing about mod acquisitions, her temper running shorter and shorter the more the man said what she asked was not possible. Her fists clenching and bionics fluxing the man began to squirm under her gaze.

“Look, it’s just impossible. These mods are too hard to acquire and are not cleared by Alliance.” Regulations were regulations. If they were blacklisted he couldn’t get them, and hoped the glowing women in front of him would understand.

She did not.

Naya grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and dragged the 6.4 man down to her level. 

“Now he has done it,” Wrex smirked to Garrus who was now standing off to the side watching the events unravel unknown or noticed by either the fearful officer or the raging woman. “He is getting a beating”. Garrus looked to Wrex then over to Naya unsure what to say or do. With her bionic she could throw him around, but she was so small. As he looked down to his hands he recalled how small she was under them, how fragile she seemed within his grasp. He recalled the small shaking voice as he left her. A woman like that could not be the raging storm in front of him now.

As if to break him from his thoughts the ring of a bullet hitting metal shoot out and bounced between the walls of the now silent bay. Looking up Garrus saw a smoke rise from a new hole in the workbench beside the Officer, who stood in Naya’s grasp in shock as a freshly fired gun was pointing at his face. “This is an M-5 Phalanx with level 5 piercing and cranial trauma system mod. If you say you can’t even get this in I may as well shoot you now for being so useless you trabror!” 

Wrex stood there trying not to laugh. Garrus watched wondering how this hot-head was the sister of the cool and calm Shepard. And as luck would have it Ashley and Maddox exited the elevator.


	14. Dose not do well with No

Maddox was accompanying Ashley down to the cargo bay to go over some reports and then planned to finally have a good talk with his little sister. But all his plans were tossed out the air lock as they exited the elevator.

There before them was Naya holding a gun to his Eddie, his Requisition Officer, a smoking hole in the nearby bench and a gawking Krogan and Truain.

“What is going on here” Ashley shrieked as she rushed over “Shepard stand down now!”

But Naya did not budge only glared at Eddie. A look he had not seen since she was 8 and their Dad got her a gray box. Reaching up and running a hand over the scar on his chin he recalled the incident. Naya almost blow up a play structure the day before due to her excitement and their father thought it would help her control her emotions, control her power. But she got angry, too angry. The whole room moved around her as she screamed at him telling him he just wanted to control who she was. Maddox tried to calm her down but she blasted everything around her and he got hit by the very offending gray box. It was not until she saw the blood on his face that she calmed and broke down crying. 

“I said stand down!” Ashley reached for Naya’s arm to take the gun but jumped as both Wrex and Maddox yelled for her to stop. It was these voices that broke her trance and brought her back to what she was doing.

Naya looked to the man, still shocked within her grasp then over at Ashley who was glaring at her, to Maddox who only showed concern, over to Wrex who was stern in his look to say it was over and then to Garrus, his face was impossible to read but his eye where ice as if they were the only ones in the room.

Quickly she released Eddie, embarrassed by her actions or Garrus’ gaze she did not know. “Maddox, I..” unable to say anything she quickly strode to the elevator.

 “What was that” Ashley inquired “Eddie you ok?” she placed a hand on his shoulder as he finally relaxed and slumped onto the bench behind him.

“Oh he is fine, she wouldn’t shoot him, not worth the bullet. Just don’t get between her and her guns when she is in a mood. Learned that the hard way” Wrex explained as he walked up to the three humans pointing to a scar on the right side of his front plate. “she doses not do well with no when she is like this” he said with a laugh.

“Not do well with NO!” Ashely yells in disbelief. “this is an alliance ship there is a command to follow. Not do well with NO is not acceptable.” with fire in her voice Ashley looked over to her Commander. Even if Naya was his sister this was not ok. “Commander I don’t think..”

Before she could finish her sentence the words were caught in her throat as she saw the commander trying not to laugh.

“She has not changed at all, thank god.” He was out right laughing now. “Dad refused to let her near the guns till she was 11 thanks to that temper, well 16 if he had his way” he continued laughing. Ashley was stunned, this was not something a commander should find entertaining, she was a danger to the crew.

Eddie sat there looking at the commander, glancing to Wrex, the hole in the work bench and then at Ashley. Even though he almost shot the thought of this tiny woman flaring up over a _NO_ reminded him a little Abyssinian kitten with its fur up and hissing at its own shadow. “It was kind of cute,” he said out load not thinking.

“Cute! Not cute” Ashley yelled throwing her hands in the air storming off.

“Yeah she has always been cute,” Shepard said as he patted the man on the arm. “Come on let’s get you a drink,” he said as he guided Eddie to the elevator.

“A drink? Oh, I'm in. Let me tell you time my blood brother said she could not go with him to catch varren.” Wrex said as he laughed and followed the two men.

Garrus was left standing in the middle of the cargo bay confused on what just happened and for some reasoning agreeing with Eddie, Naya was kind of cute when she angry with the way her eye became deadly and nose scrunched. The fact that she could be tame and quiet but wild and fierce amused him.

 

\----

 

Naya went straight to the Med Bay. Just to find work to do but forgot how intuitive Chakwas was.

“Naya, what happened?” she asked as she took the field back from her hands. She was guided up from the floor she was sitting on and over to a chair. Placing her down Chakwas walked over to her side counter and begin making coffee asking nothing more until she handed Naya a cup and sat down across from her. “Tell me.”

Naya sighed, knowing she would not get away with saying nothing she told the doctor what happened in the cargo bay.

“And why would you shoot him for saying he could not manage it. I am sure when we dock you could have found what you wanted faster them him anyways” sipping on the coffee Chakwas watched as Naya shrugged to the question.

“I was just mad, to begin with.”

“Why?”

“Just was.” To tell the truth, she did not know why she was mad, the news about her DNA didn’t mean much it was just kind of there really, her actions with Garrus were childish but her own so she had no reason to be mad. There was nothing that would have gotten here that mad.

As if changing the subject Chakwas inquired “How are your sniper training going? You seemed excited about it a week ago but have not talked about it since”

Changing the subject to something she didn’t want to talk about even more, just like a doctor. “Good, still a bad shot but hit the target now” Naya tried not to think of the hands around her waist or the burning of her skin or her lack of retaliation to the touches. But it proved pointless as her pale face began to redden.

“I see” was all Chakwas said as she sipped on her coffee leaving the room to go relatively silent for a moment. “Perhaps it is just all the changes and new experiences.” She surmised “I will have a chat to the Commander if you come in once a week for a coffee and chat I am sure we can keep you out of any official trouble”

“That might be possible” she smirked, she was already in here every few days anyway. Chatting was nothing new. Personal chats might be a bit harder since next to Wrex and the Shaman she did not talk about that stuff to people.

“I am sure it will be fine. Maybe we can even talk about the fever you seem to have” Chakwas teased as the redness in her face darkened out of embarrassment.


	15. Learn to play nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support. I love writing this story and am glad you are enjoying it too.  
> You guys make my day ^^

Naya sat in her brother's cabin with Ghost laying on the couch beside her, his head in her lap as she rubbed his belly. “Ghost I think coming here was a bad idea. I really messed up” he shifted and licked her arm as he nuzzled into her stomach. It was the sound of the door opening what perked him up with a small growl that was cut short at the sight of Maddox.

“I don’t know about messing up. Sure, Williams will be a pain in your ass for a bit but no harm done”

“Maddox, I almost shot him in the head for not buying off the black market.”

“Yeah well, shit happens” he sat down beside her and petted Ghost’s head that was now back in her lap. “Though you might want to work on that the temper. Some of the crew are a bit wary of you now.”

“I know.” And she did, many of the crew now looked at her like she could blow any minute “It was not like this before.”

“Yeah it was, remember the gray box”

“That was different” looking at his with regret she raised her hand and placed in on chin “Dad wanted to change who I was with that. Wrex taught me control, I have not lost my emotions like that since I was a teen.”

“Well I talked with Chakwas, she said you have agreed to work out things with her right? So, no problems. Might want to apologize to Eddie though.”

“Yeah, I think the whole crew” she rested her head on the back of the couch and looked to the ceiling “What does it mean when you don’t want to hit someone?” she asked mindlessly

“Huh? Well, I guess it would mean you like them. If they deserved it and you didn’t, that’s the only reason I wouldn’t”

“Like huh? Like if they were a friend?”

“Yeah”

“Can you be friends with people you don’t really know?”

“Sometimes.” Maddox watched her as she looked to the ceiling and stroked under the varren's chin as he purred at her. “Maybe you should talk with Joker. I am sure he has some stories that might help you while we go grab the doctor.” Patting her on the shoulder he got up and went to leave the room

“Maddox?”

“Yes.”

“You’re a good brother” He did not feel like one, his baby sister was a grown woman now, he gave up on looking for her and she seemed broken in a way he should not explain or know. He just smiled and left.

 

\---

 

As Maddox suggested Naya went to talk with Joker. Tali, Kadian, Garrus and Ashley went down to help get the doctor from the volcanic planet below so the ship was quiet. The rest of the crew were relaxing and only essentials were still working.

“So not a people person are you” he joked as she sat beside him. “Well can’t blame you, most are a pain. Aseptically that brother of yours”

“Well he was as a kid, don’t see why that would change.”

“Oh let me tell you if he was not my best friend I would have left him stranded years ago.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, first day we met I was having some problems with some other recruits due to my condition. He comes up fists first and then drags me off dragging not even telling me his name. We got so drunk he decided to steal a skycar and drove it right into the lake at the Presidium.” Joker laughed at the memories “Been friends ever since even when he is stupid and acts before thinking.”

“Sounds like him.” Staring out the window she wondered if Joker may have the answer she looked for. He seemed to know people well. “Hey, say you didn’t really know someone and they did something you would normally hit people for, but you didn’t hit them. What does that mean?”

“Whoa, hold on. It that why you attacked Eddie? Did he get fresh with you?” Joker was livid and oddly impressed. He didn’t think the man had it in him.

“What? No. Not Eddie, no one just wondering” Naya looked away, hiding her now reddening face.

Joker peered at her and could notice the redness on her neck as she avoided his gaze. “Ok then.” The singsong of his tone did little to reassure Naya that the subject was over with “Well maybe you like this person.”

“Maddox said that too.” She muttered to herself not very happy with the answer she got

“Well, he is right. I mean if I was you I would hit anyone that even tried”

Naya whirled around and looked right at Joker. He got it, he understood. “Right, exactly. The number of broken bones I have given” Joker winced at the thought “Ah, sorry bad wording”

“and you didn’t hit this person. So you must want them to on some level.” He remarked as he waved off her apology.

“What? No. Hell No.” That was the stupidest thing she heard of, other touched her like Varm, Sarru, Kurga. The Shaman, Zaeed, Wrex, Maddox. People she was close to, but she never liked touches from strangers. Or a touch so….hot.

“Really? Then why did you not hit them? And why are you going red again?” teasing he motioned for her to come closer to him. She complied. She rose from her seat and stood beside him. “Come here” he gestured and she bent over to be level with his face. He raised his hand and placed in on her cheek as she flinched. “Want to hit me?”

“A bit” she clenched her fists. Hitting him could kill him if she hit the wrong spot and that was not something she wanted to do.

Leaving his hand on her cheek he sneaked his other onto her thigh, snaking it right below her voluptuous bottom “And now” before he could move his hand up a ramming fist hit the chair beside his head. Looking up into Naya’s now ranging eyes he smirked removing his hands from her and placing them into a surrendering position “See, you know and trust me but would still hit me if you could”

Looking at him sideways she huffed “Yeah, ok whatever. Doesn’t mean shit though.” As she began to walk out she heard Joker’s laughing voice follow her.

“Try being nice to them, see how that goes”

 

\---

 

“Dad?” Wrex was alone in the bay when Naya joined him and sat on her cot beside his. “Got a minute?”

“Ru’shan.” He said with a nod

“What is it like to like someone?” well this question was about ten years late he thought as he looked at her blankly before sighing and stealing in for a long conversation.

“Krogan do not like others. You know this.”

“Yes, strength is seen as desirable. A strong male is a good mate.”

“Yes. So, emotions such as like or love are not common. But some do develop these feelings for others. Like Sarru.”

“Sarru…” She thought back to her friend. They have stayed in touch since she turned him down and over time their friendship normalized. But it was painful at first, for everyone. “He is a good man”

“Yes he is”

Sitting in silence they both thought. Naya trying to recall how Sarru talked about how he felt for her and Wrex about all the late-night drinks he had with Zaeed who would bestow human wisdom on him.

“So let’s say I might like a person. Just hypothetically”

“Ok, hypothetically” Wrex know it was not hypothetical, she did not do hypothetically. “So, who is the hypothetical person?”

“No one, let’s just call him James”

“Ok” _him_ well that was a start he thought, going through all the men on board wondering who it was. She spent so much time all over the ship it was hard to know. He must be strong at least, her Krogan upbringing would see to that. Kaidan maybe? Adams?

“What would you do to show them?”

“Kill something.”

“Don’t think that will work here.” Pondering she stood and began to pace. “Also have to find a way to apologize to Eddie and the crew. Arrg, this is so hard” running her hand over her braid she looked at Wrex waiting for a solution. He was her Dad this is what dads were for, solving their little girl’s problems. “My home is Tuchanka, this would not be needed there, but this is my brother’s world. I have made them scared of me or angry. I need to fix this for him. How do I fix everything?” she whined in frustration.

Wrex understood Naya has always put other before herself and made sure the welps were good to each other. It was her human trait that most Krogan could never understand. “well you could just say it”

She scoffed at that “Say what? I am sorry to shoot your bench, almost shoot you. Ummm no, thank you. I’m not that weak.”

“That’s my girl” smiling the thought of what could be done dawned on him “Do something nice for them?” what more could he say. Anytime he got mad at her she would be sweet, kind, and cute. That just ended all rage in a minute.

“Humm. Yeah maybe” she said as she thought about what that could be. “Thanx Dad”

She walked to the elevator to see what she could arrange; an idea had popped in her head that she was sure would surprise everyone. 

As she reached the doors the sound of Shepard’s voice broke through out the ship “Joker! Get the Normandy airborne and lock in on my signal. On the double, mister!”


	16. A Little Shopping

Maddox and the ground team had managed to get Doctor Liara T’Soni with little problems. They ran into some trouble of course and that got Wrex a bit upset that he didn’t get to go and kill some weaklings but other than that the crew was in a good mood. Still avoiding Naya a bit, but with the news, she was doing weekly meets with the Doc some had warmed up a bit.

It was after such a meeting when T’Soni walked up to Naya. “Miss Sheared?” the Asari looked wiry almost scared to approach her ‘must have talked to Ashley’

Sighing at the look the woman gave her Naya relaxed “What can I do for you, Doctor?”

“Well, I was wondering if you could help me.” Her hesitation was timid, which kind of bothered Naya “You see I am working on analyzing some Prothean tech and I could use an advanced engineer. I asked Miss Zorah nar Rayya and she said you would be the best to help since its energy tech”

“Energy tech?” Naya had spent the last 7 years specializing in bionic supported weapons and defense but never managed to get it to really work without firing amps. Tail knew this too since she has been helping Naya with a pet project. “I dabble but I don’t know if I would be much help.”

“Oh please, any help you could offer would be wonderful” her face was now full of excitement and pleading

“Ok, sure.”

“Really? Oh by the goddess thank you, Shepard!”

“On one condition” the excited face the Assari held instantly moved to concern. “Call me Naya” with a smile she nodded

“Then please call me Liara”

 

\----

 

Now as they are on the way to the Citadel for supplies and some Council business Naya is passing back and forth behind Jokers chair muttering to herself.

“Ok, can you stop that!” for the last 20 minutes she had been pacing. She walked in said hi and then started to move. “God, you have the same habits. Just tell me what you want” he sighed. Maddox would do the same thing when he wanted something but could not find a way to ask.

“I don’t...Ok fine” she perched herself beside him with a determined look on her face. “I figured out what I am going to do to make peace with the crew but I don’t know a lot about most of them.”

“So what do you need?”

“Information.”

“Yeah, got that. What kind?”

“Food.”

“Food?”

“Yeah, I was going to make a big fancy dinner when we leave again. I know people will get their own fill on the Citadel but on ship, it’s all rations. Gets a bit old right.”

“Yeah for sure. If we get down to just Southwest Beef and Black Beans again I think we will have a mutiny.” Just remembering the taste made them both cringe. “Well since you such a good girl to come to me, give me 2 days and I will send you some ideas for each crew member.” Teasing he patted her head as she poked her tough out at him then genuinely smiled.

“Thanks, Joker”

 

\---

 

Joker was surprising very knowledgeable for some reason she did not want to question. Naya was just grateful to have managed to get a menu plan and shopping list together in time for docking. She had managed to get the dock man to help her load up her order when they arrived so that none of the other crew would notice, no point planning a surprise if people saw shipments coming in.

As she went from shop to shop she found herself very happy. She liked doing these kinds of thing in general, that fact that it was a bribe really didn’t matter she probably would have done it anyway, eventually.

With most of her planned shopping done and only a few problems shopping for the Dextro food, _judgmental shopkeepers_. She was now shopping for some tech and mods. Within a little shop in the lower wards, there was a little back room where you could get almost anything with very little questions asked.

As she stood there looking at power readers and drive core chips a man came in looking far from the normal customer. ‘Undercover. I hope not, don’t need to get busted’. Eyeing him she watched him closely. The shopkeeper was in another room looking for a mod she requested and he just stood there.

“Ummm, sir?” not sure if talking was a good idea she hesitated, but her month already opened and she had his attention. “The guy should back soon, you might want to relax a bit”

“Oh, yeah.” As he relaxed Naya could see he was very uncomfortable just standing there. So she continued the conversation she initiated. 

“Yeah the guy here is a bit jumpy so relaxed and cool works well”

“Yeah, first time here myself so.”

“Ah, well don’t take his first price you can always walk him down a good 15% without pointing a gun.” Relaxing she looked at the man properly. He was young, around her age, military at some point by the way he carried himself, with strong features. “I’m Naya if your ever in Ward 18 for goods ask for Blake, tell her I sent you and she gets you some great tech at a good rate”

“Really? Thank you.” He smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously “Name is Scott”

“Naya, my dear…. I found you level 4…. Assault rifle….High-Velocity barrel, …..silly thing was…. hiding with a ….Geth Core” said a rather chatty volus as he moved into the room.

“Geth Core? I’ll take that too”

“Thought you might….It’s in the box.” Placing a box on the counter she looked over the goods. Most of it in excellent condition, as she expected from him with his prices. “Young Ryder….your fathers parts….are in please…give me a moment…to get them” moving back into the other room the volus left them alone once again.

“A Geth core and a High-Velocity barrel…do I want to ask?” Scott pried into the box in front of Naya curious on what more could be included with this odd pair.  “Drive core chips, power converters, is that a mined e-zero rock?”

“Yup. Working on a little project. You never know what you might need.”

As Scott looked over the power converters the shopkeeper reappeared “Your prototype…. Ryder” Scott opened the little box that was passed to him.

“Oh wow, is that an L5?” Naya looked over into the box then up to Scott’s face.

“Yeah actually.” He was surprised she know what she was looking at in all truth but was impressed. “My Father is working on a multi input amp implant, the L5 is the strongest bionic amp so far so it is a good base to work with”

“multi input..” Naya pondered this. Most amps only worked with a simple host input, multi would need a com unite and not another organic. Like an AI or something. “what about looking at the Geth internal communication receiver, that should let you create multiple data input points.”

Thinking this over Scott agreed. “Would you be free to talk about this more? Maybe over a drink or something.”

“Sure”

Paying for their goods they left the shop and went into Cora’s Den. The rest of the night was done over by Asari wine, talking and drawing basic blueprints on napkins.


	17. Sorry

It would take three weeks to get to Feros, three long weeks filled with analyzing data with Liara, working on engine maintenance with Tali, gun care and upgrades with Wrex, playing with Ghost ‘no complaints there’ and Kaidan with any paperwork he hands her.

It took two of these weeks to find the time to talk with Eddie while he was not on duty, well time and fixing the schedule thanks to Kaidan. “Eddie” she inquired as she saw him leaving the crew quarters. “Do you have a minute?”

“Sure, kitty”

The name throws her but quickly she disregarded it since she had a mission. “How about we sit?” As he nodded they moved into to the relatively empty mess, she gestured to a table and grabbed them both a drink before sitting down with him. “Eddie…” she was not sure how to say this and make it sound right. It has been almost a month since she almost shot him, there had to be an expiry date for apologies. She had to be past it too, but still, she had to say it right? “I wanted to apologize for the other day, you know almost shooting you and all”

They sat there sipping on their drinks for a few minutes before she continued “I was mad about a lot of things and I took it out on you. Chakwas has been helping me with it but still, I am truly sorry.”

“Kitten…” Eddie paused waiting for her to look up at him for her head had dropped baring her crown “It is fine really. Chakwas came to me a few days later and asked me to cut you some slack since you were still adjusting. No harm done really.” He smiled to help reassure her, her small smile told him it worked “You seem to be doing better now. Right?”

“Yeah”

“And I see you have made some friends too.”

“Umm, yeah.”

“That’s good then.” He got up and walked over to her. Patting her shoulder quickly before leaving her alone in the mess.

“Well, that was….easier than I thought…” letting out a large sigh she slumped into the chair “Not everything is solved through” running her hand through her loss hair “Kitten?”

 

\----

 

It was mid afternoon she kicked the Mess Sargent out of the kitchen. Today she was going to surprise the whole crew with a fancy dinner with table cloths and everything. Maddox had reluctantly called for an all hand on deck for dinner letting the ship drift for a few hours so everyone would be available for her surprise whatever it was.

As the hours passed she worked hard on her _real food_ surprise. When looking on merc ships she often cooked so it was not new to her, but to cook so many different kinds of foods for one meal was time-consuming and an organizing nightmare for the oven. 

Maddox was the first to come in for the 19:00 dinner, 20 minutes early he walked into a dimly lit room with white clothed tables topped with little blue glowing floating orbs. Looking around he found Naya with her back to him in the kitchen with a series of covered dishes on the counters. “What is all this Naya?”

Spinning around Naya stood in jeans and t-shirt adorned with a pink apron covered in various ingredients with a childlike smile on her face “Brother” something she had yet to call him again since they reunited, making his heart swell with joy and pain “I made dinner for everyone”

“Really?” to surprised to say anything else he just stood and smiled at his sister. She looked like she did as a child helping their mother in the kitchen. “Well, that was nice of you.”

“Well, I wanted to properly apologize and thank everyone.” She walked up to him linking her arm with his, mindful not to get him dirty. “Come sit, dinner will be served when everyone is here but feel free to have a drink.” She sat him down at a table and went to grab him a drink. Sitting there waiting he looked at the floating ord. the outer layer looked to be made of gears and metal while the inside looked to be a solid glowing light suspended in the outer shell’s hollow center. With no base, it looked to just be sitting in thin air. “Like them? I was working with Liara and we found some data on the device that had her trapped. The code was complex but we managed to find the suspension base script. Used it to make these.” Placing a cold German beer in front of him she swiped her hands under her orb proving it was truly suspended. “Uses a hand held remote to turn them on and off.”

“Wow” he poked it as it shifted and settled a few inches from where it was before “that is cool”

“Thanks, well I should go finish up.” Still poking the orb Naya left him to continue working.

It was not long until Liara and Tail joined Maddox and they talked about the orb technology was the rest of the crew joined. Eddie sat with Kaidan, Ashley, and Addams while Wrex, Joker, and Garrus joined Maddox’s table. The room was buzzing with shock to what they found and suspense to what was to come.

“Do you know what’s going on Ash?” Kaidan asked as he too poked at an orb

“None”

“What is this all for” Garrus inquired to Maddox

“Just something Naya put together”

“Oh.” He was surprised she was the one to do this. Yes, she helped many around the ship when they asked or needed it but he never saw her do a gesture of friendliness like other humans.

“She likes doing this kind of stuff kid. Just needed a reason to start” Wrex said as he picked up an orb and tested the suspension height preparers.

“Oh, she has a reason alright,” Joker said in a sing song voice which said he knew something they didn’t, as he normally did, given half the chance.

“Really? Like?” Maddox did not like being left out aseptically when it came to his sister. 

“Let’s just say she asked for a lot of information to get this menu done.” They all looked at him waiting for more but were pulled from the conversation when Naya called for the rooms attention as she stood on a chair.

“Hello, I wanted to first thank you all for being here, though I know my Brother didn’t give you much of a choice” laughing she cleared her throat “I wanted to apologize for my behavior when I first got here. Some of you already know I have not spent a lot of time on military or human ships so the adjustment was hard for me. I also would like to thank you for putting up with me. For this, I have made a special dinner for you all. I hope you all enjoy.”

Dismounting the chair, she started to hand out the covered plates and drinks asking people to wait until everyone was served.

As she placed a plate and beer before Ashley she paused. “I wanted to apologize to you too personally. I behaved improperly and I will try more in the future.” Though Eddie smiled at her Ashley only nodded

“It does not fix anything” she was feeling a little ashamed. She knew Naya’s file but never thought that might be the problem and just blamed her since she was a merc.

“I know.” Naya nodded and left to finish serving.

Once everyone was served she sat down between Tali and Wrex, across from Garrus and Maddox. Standing for only a moment “Ok feel free to eat” and sitting back down with a grand smile as she watched people uncover their meals. The human crew was served succulent Chateau Bryon with brie potatoes, honey glazed root vegetables or Ratatouille depending on personal taste and diet. Joker and Maddox were given the Chateau Bryon with a mac and cheese dish her mother taught her, one Maddox loved.

“Sis.” He looked at the plate and back to her with tears almost in his eyes, she just gave him a small smile and motioned for him to eat. 

Liara opened her plate to find a devein Shirvan dish. The traditional Asari dish looked exquisite with a wide variety of Thessia fish and perfectly colored sauce. The wine paired matched the spiciness of the dish wonderfully. As she took her first bites she felt the warmth used to make it. “Thank you, Naya”

Tali opened to find a homemade vegan paste with a straw. “It’s been properly filtered and everything so you should be good” Naya explained, “Feel free to scan it first to be sure though.”

As she scanned it she got the list of the pasts contents, each ingredient could only be gotten from the fleet, nowhere else had the technology and plant strands “Keelah Naya, this is too much”

“Not at all, just enjoy” 

Wrex opened his to find a beef ramen dish he loved. During their years working they met a pair of thieves. When they introduced him to ramen he fell in love with it and Naya was determined to learn to make right which only made it taste better.  “Ah kid, thanks” digging in, he slurped it up in no time.

“More in the pot on the stove” she knew he would want more. “not too much or you’ll get fat.” She teased as she waited for Garrus to open his plate.

“Can Krogans get fat?” He asked ignoring the plate before him.

As Wrex huffed and got up for another bowl he looked at him with a teasing tone “as much as turians. But I wouldn’t talk with that waist line”

“Hey?” Garrus quickly looked at his waist and back at the now laughing Krogan “I have a perfect waist”

“Uh, huh. I am sure the ladies tell you that too.” Leaving to get more Garrus was the only one left to not start eating.

“I know you normally only get past on the ship but I hope you like it.” Naya motioned to the still covered plate hoping she made the dish right.

Finally giving into curiosity and hunger Garrus lifted this cover and was dumbfounded what he found. He was expecting the same as Tali since they were both dexros but he what he found as a proper Palavan meal. She had made him xemma steak with sradius root and charra. The steak was raw, and fresh something she must have had brought out only days before. The roots were perfectly stemmed and the charra juicy as if in season. All of this paired with a rather expensive Turian brandy. “I don’t have a lot of experience making Turain food, I hope it is ok.”

This must have cost her a small fortune alone. Looking back at her, he could see the eagerness in her eyes. He took a bite, it tasted close to his mother’s cooking, reminding him fondly of home. “It’s good” watching her she smiled energetically, happy that she did well. He ate he thought of his mother and how he missed her. Her illness was painful to watch but he hoped the pay he was getting could help send her to a good facility “Like home”

Naya bounced with happiness at this. She was so happy people liked her surprise, that she cooked the right things for everyone. As dinner wound down and people left Naya cleared the tables and cleaned.

Garrus, Wrex, and Maddox were still sitting at the table having a few more drinks and chatting.

“Was it good Turin?” Wrex asked. Naya’s reaction to his response was different from anyone else which made him wonder. Ever since their chat, he was wondering who _James_ was. If he is Garrus, well it explained some things but also bugged him. After all, Naya was his little girl.

“It really is. She is a good cook.” He remarked as he sat back and relaxed.

“She really is, as a kid, she would try, but…well it never worked out well,” Maddox said while playing with an orb.

“She is. She took up cooking when we worked in Omega. Said she would not trust them to cook for anyone without dragging it. She had a point too, bartenders do it often”

“I heard about that, pick on humans a lot right”

“Yeah, the Bartarian tried it once with her and almost got killed”

“Ha. Yeah, I can see that.”

Maddox sat and listen to the two talk about the story. He wondered exactly how long Naya had really been with Wrex, he knows so much about her. Where was she before then, did the slavers really take her? He has asked Chakwas if she had any signs or abuse but she said there were none physically. Mentally was hard to know since she is so guarded.

“And she blow up the stove in the apartment, had to get the whole place clear before it burned to the ground” Wrex bellowed with a laugh as Garrus chuckled.

“The more I learn about her the more I think my sister had become an amazing woman”

“She really is Shepard” Garrus agreed as he joined the man’s gaze to Naya as she now swaged to the tone she hummed as she cleaned pots.

“Don’t get any ideas” Wrex warned as he got up and walked over to her grabbed a towel and began to dry.

“Ideas?” Garrus questioned as Maddox shrugged not really understanding himself.


	18. Feros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In game dialogue is used

As they landed on Feros they could feel the tension of war. Maddox had taken Naya, Wrex, Garrus and Kaidan as the Ground team this time. He claimed it was to even the specialties but Ashley was still annoyed to be left out.

As they approached the man sent to fetch them Naya felt as though she was being watched. Looking around she saw no one but the feeling only proceeded as they moved to meet some man named Fai Dan. The feeling proved right as Geth Troopers dropped onto the platform around them and opened fire.

They all ducked for cover as they returned fire. Their guide dead Maddox pushed forward with Garrus covering. Wrex followed with heavy fire as Naya Warped the Geth Shocker aiming for the party. Moving throughout the complex they cleared more troopers, and stalkers. Maddox and Wrex laying heavy fire, Garrus covering and Naya shooting and blasting.

Ascending the stairs Naya backtracked between Werx, Maddox and Garrus. As she watched the front lines she missed the stalker above her. With a quick ring of a sniper, the now immobile machine fell before her. “Whoa!” jumping back she looked behind her at Garrus who looked to be smirking.

“Got your six remember?” Striding beside her he pointed ahead to where the others were almost around the corner.

“Umm. Yeah….Thanks” Nodding she pushed onward trying not to look back or blush.

Walking through the colony all they saw was fear. ‘The Geth must have really hit them hard’ Naya could relate. She had not been to any colonies under attack since her own, this was too much of a reminder for her comfort. Maddox seemed fine, but she figured he has seen this a few times since he was military. 

Meeting with Fai Dan was simple enough, he was happy to see them too. But it was not long until the Geth breached the tower and the fight started anew.

“I can’t believe this place has held out along as it did” Garrus ideally mentions as they move to the tower getting nods or agreement from Naya,

“Colony is tougher than it looks” Wrex retorted was the party moved into the tower’s lower tunnels. 

 Barreling through the crumbling corridors they worked to clear out the Geth, one after another falling.

 

\---

 

With the tower clear they now had to clear the tunnels. “Naya you go with Garrus to get the system back on. Wrex and I will help fortify the colony’s defenses”

The job needed to get done, but alone with Garrus, Naya had still been avoiding that. Ever since her dinner, she would get anxious around him. He seemed to really like the meal she made for him and that made her stomach flip with nervous joy. Wanting to be liked ‘I am not a child, I don’t need praise and verification. What is this’ Shaking her head clear she agreed and moved out. 

With just the two of them, they fought tightly to cover each other. No words where need for direction as Naya naturally took point and Garrus anticipated her moves. It was quick work to turn on two of the panels but now they were facing a pack of varren thanks to the curious thought of _what’s behind this door_ , a question Naya never learned to ignore.

“We are getting pinned here Naya”

“Yeah, a pack will do that when they have the high ground” They dodged charge after charge shooting when they could when she spotted a red one by a burning vehicle on the nearby ledge. “Garrus the red one, he is the alpha. Shoot him and the others will weaken!”

Quickly he complied and brought the alpha down. The others were soon to follow.

The fight over Naya fell to her knees with a sigh. “You ok? Did they get you?” he thrilled a worried tone she could not hear. His concern was touching but unneeded.

“I’m fine, just don’t like killing varren. Makes me think of Ghost.”

“Ah, your pet. Right.” Looking around Garruse picked up some useful material the colony would need and then rested beside her “Never see him”

“Yeah, Ashley didn’t want him wondering the ship so he stays in my brother’s cabin. Don’t think he minds too much it’s a bit small sure but he gets most of the bed if what Maddox complaints about it true” laughing she turns to the fallen Alpha with saddens “They are not really mean beasts. They are just trained that way. In the wild, they are gentle unless they feel threatened or scared”

Not knowing what to say he just hummed condolences as they sat there is silence for a few minutes. But soon Naya stood “Better get this job done right?”

“Right”. He nodded

The systems now up and running they start to turn back to the colony. After encountering a strange man who talked about a _thorn in the side_ and something about _running through a thorn bush_ the two decide to explore some more side tunnels to make sure there were no more Geth in the felicity. ‘Of course, too much to ask for’ moving through the tunnels they clear out all the troopers and drones they see. Until they come across Krogan.

“Krogan, why Krogan” Naya sighs and rests her head on the wall they were now using as cover.

“Ran into some when we picked up the Liara too. Must be hired help” Looking at him like he said something funny she smirked “what?”

“All Krogan are hired help. Only on world do they do anything other than guns for hire” they both laughed “can you even picture a Krogan selling Vid games on the Citadel?” with that image in their heads they laughed harder nearly forgetting the three massive and now very angary and insulted Korgan behind the wall they leaned on.

Moving into the room they got pinned, shoot for shoot the two groups missed. “This is getting annoying.” Naya exhaled as she took a shot and the target ducked “Think you could cover me?”

“Yeah” he answered without thinking. Just as his mind caught what he said Naya jumped over the barricade and rushed at the two far Krogan “Wait, WHAT?” quickly he fired and covered her. Shooting down the one to their left and detracting the two she moved to. As she charged her bionics glowed, her whole body shimmered in blue like as an Asari’s would, more than Garrus has seen a human use. She ran and leaped off the barricades before them. Only to come down with a curdling scream and a nova blast that shoot them into the far walls dead. “well then.”

The room now clear Garrus approached Naya, who was now laying in a fair-sized crater in the floor breathing heavily but grinning like a mad man.

“Got them, hehehe”

“That was insane” He reached down and helped her back to her feet “You could have been shot, died. Shepard would have killed me” he sighed. ‘Dame girl is a walking storm’

“Well, we are not pinned anymore” Sighing he shook his head. A rather human gesture he had managed to pick up over the years. “Come on let keep going” smiling she moved forward into the other room which held an enemy communication terminal “Shoot it?” she asked playfully.

“Shoot it”

 

\---

 

The tower secure, the colony’s systems up and running the whole party head to the Exo-Geni Corporation to ride area of the Geth for good. The skyway was a challenge, with the mixture of Maddox’s poor driving skills and Geth Armatures a weak com signal was the least of their worries. 

As they pushed on they came across a group of survivors. Some of their concerns about the corporation’s property over the Geth or a poor woman’s life was a little suspicious to Naya but Maddox was too preoccupied to take much notice.

Once at the tower base they found Lizbeth, the trapped young women, by having her shoot at them. “I’m so sorry. I thought you were Geth or one of those varren”

“It’s ok. But what are you doing here?” Maddox asked was the other did a parameter check.

“It’s my own fault. The other ran and I stayed to backup data” she sighed and shook her head in disbelief of the stupidity “Before I know it the Geth were in the building and the power was off. I was trapped and couldn’t get out.”

“We will get you out once we know what the Gath are after.” She was quite “Any idea what they are after”

“I am not sure but it might be the Thorian”

“A what?” Wrex asked as he joined the conversation

“It is an indigenous life-form. We were studying it”

“What can you tell me about it. Can you take me to it?”

“Not with the Geth all over the place. We need to get through the shields first.” Looking around nervously she contained “The ship seems to power it. I have seen them lay power cables if you follow them it should lead you to the power source.”

“Ok, stay here we will get the shields down.”

“Yeah, don’t need to tell me twice. I will just find a hole and hind. Oh, here. Take my ID. Should get you past any locked doors.”

*

The tower was crawling with Geth and Krogan. The disturbing part was that the Thorin had been placed under the colony. Exo-Geni found it _necessary_ to use humans as test subjects to _understand the true potential_ of the stupid plant.

“That's why they were acting so strange” Wrex pointed out

“I just thought the poor guy was crazy. Well not plant induced crazy” Naya was angry, testing on innocent people was no better than enslavement

“Shepard, you should contact Joker” Garrus pointed out. Joker and the crew were at the colony, they were at risk.

“Joker…Joker…Come in Joker” Maddox tried the coms but got only static “Damn it. The field is blocking coms.”

“Then let’s get it fucking down.” She was worried, Joker was a friend. If some plant thinks infected him she was going to have some scientists to kill...very slowly.

After finding the claws that attached the ship to the building they search for a way to sever the cord. In the process finding the data that was requested by one of the survivors (which Naya secretly copied). Once all the Geth and Krogan were gone they found the controls to the shutter bay doors. Hacking the system codes the doors, severing some of the Geth Claws from the ship, causing it to lose grip and fall from the building. 

“Exceptional Commander! The fields will be done we can deal with the Thorian creature now” Garrus praised as he evaluated the comms status.

“This was my kind of mission. Kill a bunch a Geth and end things off with a huge crash.” Wrex mused it was a good day for him

“Guys, infectious maddening plant? Can we do all the chit chat later?” On edge, Naya rushed them to the doors. They needed to get to the colony ASAP.

As if the timing was planned Joker came on the coms “I repeat, Normandy to shore party. Are you reading? Anyone there? Normandy to shore party. Come on Commander talk to me”

“We read you Joker, what’s going on?”

“We’re on lockdown here. Something happened to the canonists. They are banging on the hull trying to claw their way into the ship. They are freaking out man”

“They can’t do any real damage. Wait there we are on our way.”

“Ummm…yeah ok we will just wait for you right here commander”

Quickly the party rushed back to the colony. Running into Lizbeth she claimed that she tried to end the testing but was threatened to join them, wanted to warn them but then the Geth, ‘all too coincidental’ if you asked Naya. But she told them where to find the Thorian, and insisted on coming and rectifying what she had a part in doing.

Before reaching the colony, they found the other survivors fighting among themselves. Exo-Geni issued a purge order. With no surprise, the asshole had no problems with it claiming that the colony would not be missed. Maddox would have none of it and ended it with a bullet in the man’s head. But quickly they had a plan to get through the Thorian’s colonist defenses with a low-grade nerve gas.

Going through the colony to Thorain was nerve racking in itself. Killing ghoul like creepers while only paralyzing colonists, seeing Fai Dan fight the plant's control and ending his own life and made the whole party gasp from the truth.

“All right, we just need to find this creature and determine what it… what it…” Garrus’ words tailed off as they looked upon the plant. It hung from the side of the room by veined tentacles, by the floor more tentacles emerged covered in slime. The mere size of it was equivalent to a small shuttle and it moved as though it breathed. “This was not covered by my training manuals.”

“I don’t think any amount of training manuals or field work would cover this” Naya commented in awe as they looked at the plant before them.

“That does not look like any plant I have even seen. This may be… problematic.” Maddox evaluated.

The giant tentacle brain like plant birthed a green Asari like clone, depending appreciation and astonishment. Refusing to corporate with the group, the plant's clone began to fight along with thralls of creepers. Shoot after the shoot the party killed them all as they moved between the anchoring tentacles, dislodging them from the wall with more shoots. With each harmed anchor, another Asari clone came.

“Can it stop with the Asari already!” Naya was getting tired. Shielding from and blasting at Asari and creepers was a lot of energy and using her bionics took a toll on her, even with her level of power.

“We should be almost done, one more I think” Maddox reassured her but looked over to Garrus “Keep point on her” Nodding Garrus complied watching her six and her condition attentively.

As the last anchor was set loose an Asari fell from a pod, freeing her from the Thorian’s grasp. As She fell to the ground so did Naya, exhausted from the amount her bionics were used. 

Garrus quickly noticed Naya and reached out his arms to catch her. Her frame fit perfectly in his grasp. Small as she was to him he could fully embrace her before leaning her on his side. Her breath skating across his armor leaving a fog trail as she panted. Her limbs lax with no strength left in them, relying on Garrus to simply hold her up. The amount of trust and dependence in this made Garrus stand proud and his heart pound faster.

“I’m free” The Asari said as she rose to her feet. “I suppose I should thank you for releasing me”

“Are you alright?” Maddox asked

“I am fine. Or will be with time. My name is Shiala. I serve, served Matriarch Beneszia. When she allied with Saren so did I. She joined him to help guild me down a gentler path. But he is compelling and she lost her way.”

“He controlled her mind?”

“Benezia underestimated Saren. As did I. We came to believe in his cause and goals. The strength of his influence is troubling.”

“She tried to manipulate Saren. But in the end, her plan backfired” Garrus added into the conversation as he held Naya, barely awake, up by the waist.

“How?” Naya inquired as she leaned on Garrus avoiding the realization on the closeness and the weight of his arm around her.

“Matriarchs are among the most intelligent and powerful being in the galaxy. How did one fall under Saren’s control?” Maddox asked after quickly glancing at his exhausted sister

Shinala explained about Saren’s warship, Sovereign, how it controlled his followers’ minds, how she was enslaved and traded to the Thorian. His quick betrayal was not just to his people but to the Thorian too. After Saren got what he wanted he quickly ordered the Geth to destroy all evidence of its existence. Saren knows that they are following his steps, looking for the Conduit. He attached the Thorian so they could not gain the Cipher.

The visions from Eden Prime where confusing, unclear. Meant for a Prothean mind. The Thorian was there before them. Learned their history, their culture, their mind. When they died, it consumed them, Protheans become part of the Thorain. The Cipher enabled Saren to think like a Prothean, make sense of the visions.

Shinala’s mind intertwined with the Thorain, she held the knowledge. Knowledge that could not be thought only known. She mind-melded with Maddox, to pass this knowledge onto him. To help stop Saren.

“You ok Shepard?” Wrex asked as he watched him closely

“I saw something. Didn’t make any sense”

“You have been given a great gift: the experience of an entire people. It will take time for your mind to process this information”

“We should get you both back to the ship. Medical will want to see you” Garrus said as he looked down at Naya with a concerned hum. She was now shivering In his arms.

“I am sorry you have suffered, but there was no other way. You needed the Cipher. In time, it will help you understand the visions from the beacon.”

“What will you do now?

“If you allow it, I would like to stay here with the colonists. They have suffered greatly. And I have played a role in their suffering. I would like to make amends.

“The colonists will need all the help they can get. They’ll be happy to have you on their side.”

“Thank you, Commander may fortune smile upon you.”

 

\---

 

Back on the ship, Naya was in the med bay for observations and mandatory bed rest. She had worked her system too hard with her bionics causing her to go into shock from low blood sugar and nearly frying her amp. Once Maddox got a quick look over Chakwas spent an hour yelling at her about pushing herself too hard. They nearly gave her a heart attack when Wrex carried Naya in covered in blood and shivering with a cold sweat.

Resting in bed she sipped on a hot coffee as she thought. For two months, she has been avoiding Garrus so things did not get weird. Mostly because she had no idea what was going on with her. But it wasn’t weird. They worked together just them and there were no problems, no awkwardness, on anxiety; not even when he touched her. None of this made sense. As she thought of the fight with the Thorian she recalled how attentive he was to her, the way he covered her as she fought, the way he watched her making sure she did not over work her bionics ‘though it didn’t really stop me’, the way he taught her when the fight was over, how he held her up. Heat once more over taking her core and redness dawning her face, she gave up. Over the weeks people have told her what this could be, what it was that she was trying to ignore but the truth is often too painful to ignore for long. Disparate enough she decided to ask for advice from the only person she knows who would tell it to her straight.

 

_To: Zaeed_

_From: Firecracker_

_I need your help. I think I am going crazy and its making me crazy._

_There is this guy and…you know what…just call me._

 

*

Garrus laid in his cot trying to relax as his mind drifted back to the colony tunnels. She was a blue and red blur of power, the somber voice that showed grief for a beast who would have ripped them to shreds if given a change, the strength of her grip, the playfulness of her smile. The way she fell into his arms and leaned on his side. Each time he pulled his mind away from these thoughts the more they returned with greater detail.

She looked scared, he thought as he remembered her face as they entered the colony the first time. Uneasy and scared. “I wonder why” was it the Geth, she had not been on the ground team yet so that may have been it “But then again she was fine before.” Could it have been the stress “but she had no problems with the Krogan” even blow them across the room. “Shepard might know.” Resigning himself to his curiosity he got up and started to look for Shepard.


	19. Chocolate

They were on their way to Noveria, getting anxious for the job ahead. Liara and Tali were in the crew’s quarters chatting when Naya came in.

“Liara, Tali…” Naya came up with her hands behind her back. She had been locked in the med bay for the past week, happy to be out she thought some time with friends would be a good thing. “I have something for you guys” She placed two boxes of Chocolate on the table in front of them: one a top Turian brand and the other a Debauve & Gallais box.

 “Keelah what is this?” Tali asked as she picked up the Turian Chocolate.

“By the Goddess, you didn’t have to,” Laria remarked as she mirrored Tali’s actions.

Naya sat down joining them at the table, happy to see her friends surprised by the little gift. “Oh. come on, it's nothing I just wanted to give my friends a little gift”

“Thank you Naya, this was kind of you”

“Yes, thank you.”

Opening the boxes the two girls sat and enjoyed the decadent chocolates. Naya had never had girlfriends before and she treasured the time she had with them. She loved working with them, joking with them, chatting with them, even watching Fleet and Flotilla. Every minute was important to her. She hoped they felt the same.

“What do you want to do tonight? We are not on duty we should do something fun.” Tali inquired as she popped another chocolate into her suit slot.

“Well I think we have some of season 2 of Fleet and Flotilla left” Liara suggested. She had gotten rather invested in the story much to Tali’s enjoyment.

“Oh yes, we could even tease Naya during the _gushy_ parts” she jested in return. Naya was new to all the romance stuff, girl stuff really. They were good friends and supported her, but still teased since it was funny to them.

“Come on really” both nodding Naya surrendered to her fate “Fine, but there better be wine and brandy.” Laughing they agreed, and the night was spent eating sweets, drinking, and teasing Naya with gushy romance.

 

\---

 

Naya was alone in the mess nursing a hangover when Kaidan joined her. 

“Naya, how is the hangover going”

“Well, it is there, so that sucks” Laughing Kaidan sat down beside her and leaned on the table to watch her. “You like to spoil us huh”

“what do you mean”

“Tali was talking with Adams this morning about your night, that was some pricey treats.”

“They are good friends”

“And that dinner, each of those dishes must have really racked up” he smiled playfully. He did not mean anything by it but he liked to play with her. Naya knew it too. It was his way to get to know her.

Over the past few month, his intention was still clear with the way he watched her, but he also tried to be a friend so she did not mind too much. If he ever tried anything she could just hit him anyway. “Guess I like to Mother. Kind of miss it.”

“Really?” his smile turned a bit devilish as the thought of her mothering him and spoiling him crossed his mind.

“Yeah, did not a lot with the welps.”

“Welps?”

“Back on Tuchanka I would help look after them. They were good kids most of the time. Taught them a lot” She drifted into memory. It has been a long time since she was home, she was sure Kurga’s welp was as big as her now.

“Spent a lot of time there?”

“Umm, Wrex would often stop there and I would join him.”

“Ah right, you’re a Krogan Warrior. How did that happen?”

“Ah I grew up with criminals and Krogan right. Fight well enough and a Battle Master will take you home” she teased insinuated herself a pet “Good little humans get nice guns too”

“But you are so sweet, I just don’t see it.”

“Ha. I get that a lot. An old friend said I would be a great spy if not for my temper. ‘ _A sweet pretty little thing like you could get close to any man and rob him blind before killing him_ ’ he says.”

“Good point” Both laughing they continue chatting while enjoying their coffees.


	20. Working with a Varran

It took three nights of howling and a shredded couch for Ghost to get what he wanted, room to run around. After Maddox’s patience ran out he let Ghost live in the cargo bay, much to Williams displeasure.

Naya, of course, was happy to have her pup with her. She was playing _hide and seek_ with him as she called it, though really it was a game of let the varren catch prey, while Wrex watched. He liked how care free she was like this, full of life. Watching her fight was good too in its own way but this was much better. Her youthful laughs and giggles proved she was alive and happy. His little girl was happy.

“Ghost, stay. Ok, wait and hunt.” She said as she got him to sit in the middle of the room as she hid. After a small about of time, the varren started to sniff for her and hunt her down.

Garrus entered the bay, finished his meal he planned on working on the Mako. The Geth Shocker Troops messed up the systems the last time. With them fixed he wanted to get some backup systems in place for next time. What he was not expecting was a full grown varren pouncing on him, pinning him down and nuzzling his head while a Krogan bellowed out a laugh.

“What the hell” he began to push Ghost off his him as he sat up only managing to sit as the varren laid on Garrus’ lap and nuzzled at his stomach. “Oh, come on”

Naya emerged from her hiding place and walked up giggling. The sound tamed Garrus anger in a moment “He likes you” she said as she bent down and petted Ghost’s head that now laid beside to Garrus’s waist. With each pet her hand would graze the armor, he found himself wishing he was in civs. “Come on boy let go”

Ghost looked up at her with a huff he got up and walked to Wrex who was still laughing. She reached down to help Garrus up, a funny thought considering the height difference. “We were playing, guess he thought you were too” she giggled again with a lively smile. Her hair rested on her shoulder in a loose braid that was coming undone looking as though she had been playing all morning.

“It's ok, he is just a big guy.”

“Yeah, basically lays on top on me when he catches me” adjusting her braid she looked over to the pup who was now laying at Wrex’s feet snoring “Guess he got tired” she laughed.

“Yeah.”

Awkwardly they stood there for a moment not knowing what to say until Naya broke it. “I wanted to thank you for keeping an eye on me before. Chakwas chewed me out, but it could have been worse if you didn’t catch me. So, thank you”

“Ah…no problem” Garrus was a bit embarrassed about it. He did nothing wrong but he felt he thought it and that was wrong on a few levels. When they got back to the ship he asked Shepard about Naya’s actions at the colony, he was just concerned should it be a problem on mission. Through the conversation, he learned what she was like before they were separated, what happened on Moridin and how for all Shepard knew till recently she was dead.

Garrus know the type of people who attacked Moridin, he was sure Shepard know too. But, neither wanted to think about it. The woman before him was so full of life. She protected herself sure but she was not closed off completely like many would have been. But she was still venerable. She pushed herself too far, and you could see in rare moments her eyes begged you for something unknown to her. Garrus found that once his question was answered he just had more questions, like many other times when it came to Naya. “Hey, I have to get some backup systems installed in the Mako, want to give me a hand?” If he was just going to have more question, why not just get them answered from the source he surmised.

“Really? Sure, I guess?” Naya had been avoiding the Mako like she avoided him and in fact, she had been itching to work on it.


	21. Hand to Hand

Two weeks from their destination Kaidan was getting restless. He was to be on the ground team which was not a problem but this was to deal with a Matriarch, a much more powerful bionic then himself. He was starting to doubt himself.  And doubt did no one any good. So Naya decided to fix it.

“Kaidan, go get changed and meet me in the Cargo Bay.” She demanded after dinner “We are going to spar” giving him no chance to respond she left.

Kaidan sat there wondering where that came from when Ashley piped up. “A spar? This is not the Academy” scoffing she got up and left as well. Regardless of her comment she still went to the Cargo Bay with a few others to watch the now provided entertainment of the night.

*

When Kaidan entered the bay, he found the center covered in mats and half the crew waiting on the side lines. He saw Naya stretching in a far corner with her varen chewing on a corner of the mats. She was in cargo pants and a white tank top, her breath emphasized her voluptuous chest. Her mussels rippled under her flawless skin as she moved. With a thick swallow, Kaidan cleared his mind of these thoughts if not for the fight to hide his growing lower attention.

“Good, ready?” she asked as she spotted Kadain step on the mats.

“Yup”

“Alright” Tali called as a ref “No weapons and bionics, let’s have a good match” raising her hand from the side lines they two began to circle each other as the crowd took bets. “Fight” hand falling the match started.

Kaidan rushed her going for a shoulder grab, she deflected by snatching his arm with a spin, kicking him in the middle ribs and sending him face first into the mats.

 _Cough_ “don’t underestimate a Krogan Warrior got it” he stood to his feet as she smirked

“Nope, best not too”

She went to punch him as she defected and tossed her to the ground. Grabbing her into a headlock as she stood, pulling her backward with him she jabbed her elbow into his now sore ribs. Lifting his arms over her head she flipped him onto his back. Kaidan quickly held her wrists placing his foot on her stomach he tossed her across the mats.

The crowd was cheering, the two were good fighters and it was hard to see would win at this point. “Who do you think will win?” Liara asked Garrus who was leaning on some crate near the back watching the match. Spars were not common on human ships like they were on Turian ones, he was happy to see some enjoyed the stress relief the same way. “Don’t know. Kaidan is strong but she is crafty”

As if to predict it Naya had hold of Kidan’s shirt and pulled his head to meet her knee, hitting him behind the ear. But he grabbed her leg and flipped her back in response.

“I see your point”

The fight continued in this neck to neck fashion for some time when Garrus noticed Wrex snickering close by. “What’s funny”

“Take a look” Garrus looked at the two closely. Kaidan was pulling out full punches and his breath had quickened into a pant, his shirt covered in sweat and his responses have slowed. Naya, on the other hand, had steady breathing, her brow barely wet and her movements as fast as they were when the match started. “She wanted to wear him out not fight him. If she did he would have lost in the first 3 minutes.” Wrex laughed “not much of a challenge for her.

Looking back Garrus could see that she was starting to end the match. She ducked a punch and swiped his legs from under him, with a quick roundhouse she landed her leg across his collarbone knocking the wind out of him. His hand raised and he yielded. Match over and Naya the winner the crowd held a mix of cheers and groans as bets were settled.

Naya helped Kaidan to his feet and wrapped her arm around him for support “Good match man”

“Ha.” _Cough_ “you barely had to fight. Dame pet. If I had your training” shaking his head he patted her on the head as she laughed and he limped to the sidelines.

Garrus on the other had was not clapping or cheering with the rest of the crowd, he was growing. The closeness of them bothered him. The way he leaned on her, patted her head, the _pet_ comment. Pissed him off. Pissed at Kaidan for doing it and pissed at Naya for letting him.

The stress of his thoughts building up as they were and now this, a spar was a good idea. They will not be on shore leave for a while yet so no other way to blow off steam other than this.

*

Naya removed her top leaving her in only a black Nike sports bra with a zipper up the front and cargo pants. She wiped the sweat from her body when Garrus moved through the lingering crowd to her. “Up for another?” he asked hoping she would agree. He would be a better challenge than Kaidan,  he was sure of it.

Turning to him she smiled “Hope you would ask”

“Really? Well then” leaving a path to the matt center he quickly removed his armor leaving him in his under armor and gloved hands ‘claws would not be fair’ he thought as moved to the starting position.

“Ready? Go!” Tali declared the match started with excitement, the match would be fun to watch she was sure of it.

At first, they just circled each other taking light jabs to test the others reach and movements. Garrus moved to snatch her, Naya swerved the side and hit right at the waist, swirling around he brought his leg up into her side ribs. Knocking her back a few steps. She swung at him as he defended and took one punch after another in both arms and tossed her to the ground with a twist.

On the ground, she swiped his legs bring him to the ground. Round housing, she landed her leg onto his stomach. Quickly she pivoted and launching herself back up from his body. He followed and they started to circle each other once more. Punching, grabbing and throwing they fought, skills almost on par regardless of the size difference. Both wearing down in stamina and slowing; the fight was coming to an end.

She lowered her center and charged his legs, mounting his chest as he fell to the ground, pinning his shoulders. With an elbow to the lower neck and shoulders, on the inside of the cowl, Garrus grunted “Going for the cheap shots now huh?” She smiled and leaned forward to deliver another hit. He planted his feet and flipped her pinning her in return at the hips “Well if that’s the case” grabbing her wrists he had her hands pinned above her head.

Naya struggled but could not get loose from his grip, her skin starting to heat under his weight. Leaning over her he looked like a praetor about to devour her. Placing both of her hand in one hand emphasized the size of him and made her start to redden. “Yield?” he asked as he peered at her chest running a gloved hand over a scar.

The size of her body was so small under him, so easy to take and kill as she laid under him breath pumping her chest heavily. This is when he noticed it, three claw like markings ran from her right ribs below her _shirt_ around to the center and up between her breasts. Tracing the visual part with his hand he forgot for a moment where they were, what they were doing and that they were not alone.  

“Yield”

Coming back to the world her released her quickly and helped her up. He was glad Turians did not blush for he was sure it would be. Doing such a thing. “Good match” quickly her grab his armor he left.

Naya stood on the mats with her left arm around the center idling stroking her scare with her thumb “Yeah good match”

Tali, Liara, and Kaidan quickly rushed to her, talking about how awesome that was, how she pinned him down and great of a fighter she proved to be. All of which fell on deaf ears as she watched the space he once stood in.

 

\----

 

To: My Little Firework

From: Z

 

I will be on the Citadel for a few months for work. When you dock, meet me on Ward 18. We will have a long chat.


	22. Off a Mountain

They were leaving Noveria, heading to the Citadel for some R&R and supplies.

When the ground team came back Liara instantly isolated herself needing space and time. Though no one could blame her after seeing what happened to her mother. Wrex went with Maddox to the mess, both starving thanks to the cold and fights. This left Garrus and Naya staring to the Mako they brought back. “How the hell did this happen” the body had dents all over and the engine whined just sitting there in park. Lost in thought as he circled the vehicle and evaluating the extent of the damage he did not notice Naya following him doing the same. 

“Told you, suspension and shocks for driving off mountains,” Naya said looking up to him with her arms crossed under the chest. “Maddox could never drive, no matter how much dad tried.” shaking her head she sighed “too bad he didn’t improve.”

“Off a Mountain?” he questioned surprised that the Commander was stupid enough to actually drive the Mako off a mountain.

“Yep,” she said as she uncrossed her arms and patted him on the shoulder and walked towards to tools. “Want a hand?” she asked picking up a wrench. He only nodded still a bit too dumbfounded to speak.

 

\---

 

Over the last few week since their spar something changed between them. No name could be put on it, and there was no reason Garrus could see for this change. But a bridge was built, all worry and self-questioning was gone from both of them. Now all that was left for the validation of good company.

Their small chats had grown into hours of conversation over meals or during down time. Naya would come around and help with the Mako if not needed elsewhere. They talked about her work as a merc and his life on Plaven. They talked about bionics and how she learned them (learning from an Asari was interesting, though she did not say much from that), about his culture and both their dislike for her brothers driving skills.

Fixing the wreck that was once the Mako the two worked well into the night cycle. Pounding out the body, repairing fuel lines, replacing tie rods, calibrating guns, and rehauling the engine. Chatting thought out their endeavor they never noticed the time.

“Garrus can you come over here for a seconded?” Naya asked as she was bent over into the engine. Standing on a tool box her upper body was fully sprawled over the machine her hair pulled into a messy top bun as to now get catch and her face now marked with oil.

Garrus walked over from the rear door he was pounding out to find her all but present to him, he enjoyed the view before catching himself “What do you need?”

“Can you hold up the vacuum line for me.” She points at the line. From the side, he reaches in to lift it as asked “a bit more I can’t get to it. Moving around beside her he bends into the hood and lifts it again “Perfect!”

She leans in more and reaches under the now lifted line and starts to work. “pass me that new generator connector?” Reaching beside him he grabs it to pass to her. But as she is stuck holding parts together to attach the new piece he had to lean in and over her to give it to her. Continuing her work, with the new piece in grasp when she needs it, Garrus takes note of the position he was now stuck in.

Both his arms were around her caging her between the Mako and his armored body, the back of her neck and shoulders were within reach as her shirt slid to one side baring her pristine skin that was oddly kissed with pink. With each deep and quick breath, her back pressed into his chest plate and her round ample buttock settled even to his now opening plants.  “There, done.” As she raised he swiftly moved thanking the spirits that he was in armor. “You ok?” Naya noticed his stiff stance and his highly-focused ice blue eye.

“Probably tired,” remarked Kaidan as he walked up to them “It is 02:30 after all.”

“What really?” looking at her clock she was taken back by the time “Shit, ok bed for sure” shaking her head she patted Kaidan on the shoulder and walked over to her cot by a sleeping varren pinning down a sleeping Krogan.

“Best to get some sleep” Kaidan eyed Garrus who was still processing the last ten minutes. “Right, well night.” Glancing him over with a warning he left Garrus standing there still processing.

*

A few minutes later Garrus sat down on his cot “I just need to blow off some steam” he did not have a thing for humans like other Turians did, he didn’t even like Asari. So, what other reason could he have for his body’s reaction? 

 

\---

 

Before bed Naya when to find Liara who was hiding in the dark pint of the engine room, away from prying eyes. She was sitting on the floor looking at old photos on her Omitool “She was once a great person” Laira said as Naya sat beside her.

“Yeah?”

“She taught me many things. She would get so mad when I would excavate the gardens from lost civilizations” a sad laugh followed “She was trapped, only herself at the very end”

“I am sure that must have been a great blessing. Seeing her daughter before she left this world” Naya reassured as she put an arm around her shoulders “Any mother would be blessed to see that their daughter has grown to become like you”

“You really think so?” tiers in her eyes Liara fell onto Naya shoulders and cried.

“Yeah blessed and proud” stroking her back they sat there until the tires were dried.


	23. Getting Dr. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In game dialogue is used

Garrus was on edge, pacing and muttering to himself. It was getting on Naya’s nervures.

“Ok big guy what is up?” giving up on gun cleaning she walked over to solve the annoyance.

“Ah, Naya. It’s nothing. Just some personal stuff.”

“It’s not nothing. You are pacing like a mad man” crossing her arms she looked pointed at him. She resembled her brother when she did this and it made Garrus sigh knowing the subject would not get dropped.

“Back in C-sec I investigated a Salarian geneticist, he was working on the black-market trading organs. When we tracked the case, we found the organs were from people still alive and were adamant they never lost their organs. A bit of digging and I connected the people to Dr. Saleon. But his lab was empty, there was nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Yeah. When I interviewed some of his employees I came across something disturbing. One started to bleed out, when we offered to patch him up he freaked out. A full medical exam we discovered a number of incisions on his body, some fresh. Turned out Dr. Saleon was not using them as walking living test tubes.”

“That is sick. Growing spare organs in them” almost sick at the thought Naya leaned on the Mako for balance.

“Exactly. Cloned the organs within their bodies, harvested them and sold them off. He would pay them a portion of the sale if the organs were good. But if they did not grow right her would just leave it there, sometimes taking the original instead. They were a mess, but you could never tell by looking at them.”

“Hope he got what was coming to him.”

“That’s the worst part. Never caught him. I almost had him but C-sec red tape let him off the Citadel and off to god knows where.”

“What? You mean he is still going this?”

“Probably. I have been sending out feelers for him ever since. I think I finally found him. Going by the name of Doctor Heart now. The military was not convinced it was him and he is going to get away again.”

“No, that can’t happen. A sick mad man like him needs to be put down for good!” jumping up Naya held firm, anger in her eyes, fists balled up in fury. “Have you told my brother?”

“No, he has better things to worry about than the criminal I let get away.”

“No this is exactly what he needs to worry about.” Popping open her Omni-tool she pinged Maddox “What was the last known nav point for him?”

 

\---

 

It did not take long for them to track down the doctor’s ship. Joker had docked them and they boarded. Garrus, Naya, and Maddox navigated the ships hulls fighting deformed test subjects and collected as much test data as possible.

“What has he done to these poor people,” Naya asked in horror as she looked over some of the data. “How could anyone let someone do this to them?” shivering at the thought her anger grow.

“Desperate people will do desperate things” Maddox explained as he secured the room

“He will not get away this time” anger humming in his voice Garrus pulled Naya away from the console “We will get him” with a nod they pressed on further into the ship.

Finding him was easy. Standing in a lab off the main halls Dr. Heart thanked them for saving him from _those things_.

“Commander that’s him” Garrus confirmed with his gun drawn.“That is Doctor Saleon.”

“What? My name is Heart, Dr. Heart. Please get me out of here.” The salarain pleaded

“You sure?” Naya asked with fist of blue

“Positive. There is no escape this time. I would harvest your organs first, but we do not have the time.” Venom dripping from his words

“You’re crazy. He is crazy. Please don’t let him do this”

“He should do worse” bitterly Naya lowered her gun and looked at Garrus waiting for him to take the shot.

“We will take him in” Maddox interjected “If we kill him we will not know what he has been up to, or how he did it. We will integrate him and he will serve his time.” 

“But…..He can’t. What is he gets free again and does worse?” Naya protested

“We will make sure it doesn’t happen”

“Yes, Commander” Garrus lowers his gun with a heavy sigh. Saleon was caught, he would play for his crimes. Justice had won, that is what mattered. “You are one lucky salarian. You own the commander your life”

“Oh thank you so very much” Saleon sarcastically spat

“Fine, but if he steps one foot out of jail he is getting a bullet in the brain” she huffed and walked past him to the console behind him, shoving him to the ground in the process. “First let's see that this says” hacking into the system Naya collected all his research and test data “a copy of this will make sure you stay away locked up for the next 100 years. Too bad you don’t live that long.”

Getting up the doctor made a run for the back door, with a quick reflex and Maddox shot him in the head.

“So, he dies anyway. What was the point of that?” Garrus asked

“You can’t predict how people will act Garrus. But you can control how you react. In the end that is all that matters.” Maddox explained as he holstered his gun and moved to head back to the Normandy.

“Yeah….I don’t think I have ever met someone like you before Commander.” Garrus nodded “Guess we are done here.” Following the commander, Garrus left the room.  
Naya stood there, data in hand looking at the doctor’s lifeless body. She would have shot him the moment she saw him. But, was that wrong? He had done horrible things, unspeakable things according to his notes. But Maddox was right. Killing him would not make it better, having him pay for the crimes would at least make the suffering of getting caught bitter and long for him. More just. “this was too good for you.” She said to him as she kicked his side before heading back to the Normandy.


	24. Questions form the Doctor

The wind was light and made the purple and pink grass plants sway lightly among the shimmering stone of the wasteland rock formations. The air light and wet as if after a rain fall but the only water to be found was in the small oasis Ghost was playing in.

The Normandy stopped on a nearby habitable but deserted planet so the crew could get some real air and warm sun. Naya had walked off with Ghost to explore, 2 hours from camp they found their little paradise and with the ship grounded for 48 hours they had time to enjoy it. 

Sitting on a shimmering rock Naya dipped her feet into the cool water listened to the wind and approaching footsteps, hand on her gun she watched Ghost as he frolicked ignoring the ascending person. 

“Naya?” Liara’s melodic voice called

“Oh Liara, it’s you” sighing with relief Naya let go of her gun and relaxed “How did you find us?”

“It was not easy, that’s for sure” Liara settled down on the rock next to her holding out an Omni-tool in front of her “The rocks here mess with the signals, gave a 3-mile radius of your position”

As Naya looked over at the display she noted just how much interference the locator had “not just radius, 1 mile off too”

“Indeed” Signing she put away her tool and watched Ghost play in the water. For a while, they just sat there soaking up the suns heat, watching Ghost frolic in the watering hole, and enjoying the sweet-smelling breeze as it passed over them. “It’s really nice out here. So much room to breath”

“Yes, it is” drifting from thought to thought Naya missed the inquisitive look on Liara’s face.

“Naya? What is wrong?”

Baffled by the question Naya quickly whipped her body over to Liara’s direction.

 “Huh?” quickly is was obvious Liara knew more than her question let on “It’s nothing”

“It is not. For some time you have been becoming more and more lost in your own thoughts, distracted even.”

“….nothing to worry about”

“Naya. Listen you are my friend. When I see, my friend is not being herself and sneaks away to sit in the desert it is worrisome. Even Tali is getting concerned.”

“hum.” Staring out to nothing Naya sighed and thought. How could she tell her friend what was wrong when she didn’t even really know herself. When she was alone her mind would wander to a touch, a word, a hum. When she worked, her mind would replay times working together. She had accepted what Joker said, she wanted it. His touch, his presence, the conversations. But she could not figure out why. Why him? She had thought about it over and over. Out of all the men she knew why one she barely knew, why such a quick physical response, why now. “Just a lot on my mind.”

“I can see that. What?”

Reluctantly Naya gave up. Thinking about this herself was not helping and it would be some time before she could see Zaeed, ‘what could it hurt right?’

“It’s about Garrus.”

“I see” the Asari shifted and face Naya directly.

“Just a lot going on in my head and I can’t make scene of it” The flood gate opened as Naya raised to her feet and began to pace in front of Liara “When I am around him I can’t think, I barely react. When I’m not I can’t think of anything other than him. I can’t hit him, I’ve tried.”

“You tried to hit him?”

“Well once” reddening Naya recalled her training

“Why?”

“Umm, his was training me to use his sniper and….well…got a bit too close…..” shying away Naya tried to continue but feel short with her words.  

“I see. And what about your match with him the other day. That was close” hitting at a second meaning Liara inquired. She had watched their sparing closely, they moved like a dance together. If one did not know Turians well they would miss the restraint Garrus used when he attacked with his claws even with them gloved, the attention he gave her as she hit his side, even the look they both had when she was pinned gave it away. After the match Tali had demanded they fix the tensions between them, a real-life Fleet and Flotilla so she said.

“That was different, it was sparing”

“Right.”

Exhausted Naya fell onto the ground by Liara’s feet with her head laid back to look at her friend. “Look I get the physical reaction...ok well the fact it happens. But why? What the hell.” Face falling into her hands, face, and ears now scarlet. “It’s never…I’ve never” 

“Never?”

Curling up her knees Naya felt like a child “never”

“Ah. I have never. Well once but that was long ago.” Drifting into memory they fell silent for a time as they watched Ghost roll in the sand and sunbath. “What about other. I am sure you have known many people with what you do.”

“Oh, yeah lots, thieves, killers, liars, guys who would sell their grandmother for some credits. Some have tired, sure, but it ended with a fist or bullet fast”

“And you couldn’t now.”

“Right” curling her knees up she felt tired. Talking about it lifted the weight but did not solve it. “My mind is a mess, I can’t think, I don’t even know my own thoughts anymore without going in circles.”

“Maybe I could help.”

“How I can’t even think enough to talk about it...if I could even talk about it”

“I could help clear your thoughts, clear your mind so you can see them clearly.” Liara sifted behind Naya, draping her legs on either side of her placing her hands on her shoulders “I could mind meld with you, help you see clearly.” Turning around she looked up at Liara. She had seen it done before Aria had done it a few times. But she was not sure, it could help if what she was told was right. But that would be giving Liara full access to everything. “You just need to stay calm anything you don’t want me to see you don’t think of”

“Have you done it before?”

“Once., with your brother.”

The thought of her brother trusting Liara with his mind reassured her. “Well…ok….why not….if it helps” with a soft smile Liara raised her hands to Naya’s temples.

“Embarrass Eternity”

 

~

 

Bellowing screams, gun shots, burning fires on a cold night. Quiet tears, fear, and range. The smell of burnt flesh and dirt….

 

Cold steel, darkness, wallowing cries, screams and laughter….

 

Camp fire on a warm night, 4 Krogan with a roasting pyjak laughter, love……

 

A naked women chained to a table, 6 or 7 Bartarians, rope around your wrist, ‘don’t let her in here, take her out’, the sound of a gun hitting the women ‘she will watch’, crying, blood, screaming, can’t look away, mutilation, defile ……processed…..

 

Death, cold, scared, strangers, wary, blackness, warmth, bright lights, a Human doctor, voices outside, an older man, nice smile, Wrex, polished varren tooth, happy, safe

 

Warm winds, night air, tires, scared, hard strong arms wrapped around your body ‘Ru’shan it's ok, you're ok’ hands rubbing the back…..

 

Gun fire, instruction, laughter, cold….

 

Strong hands on your waist, heat in the core, a target and shots….

 

Shooting, sweat, yelling, excitement…..

 

Kadin’s concerned voice, the smell of oil and greases, empathy and caring, tiers on a shoulder….

 

A dead man in a vast empty room, load music in the distance, fading gun smoke…..

 

More load music (the same), a drink in hand, a drunk feeling up your leg, anger and restraint, blue, C-Sec blue, a warning growl, the drunk on his ass, relief, soft hum, safety, protected, ‘you alright miss?’, happy ‘yes’, alone again, empty, searching.

 

~

 

Liara’s eye shifted back to normal as she lowered her hands looking at Naya’s tired stained face. “I’m sorry” reaching out she hugged the crying human. Some of the memories she saw chilled her to the bone, other lifted her spirit. So much death, such history.

Shaking her head on Liara’s shoulder Naya held her tires back to no prevail “No, don’t be…I couldn’t….I was not as strong as I thought”

Tighten her arms she shifted through what she saw, no sense of time was given. So much jumbled together, so much emotion not expressed. Liara had so many questions, how did such a girl become the caring and the thoughtful woman she knew? The woman who fought was now understandable, but the one in her arms now was unknown to her. “Wrex saved you didn’t he?” after a small nod she understood, her fight and drive were influenced by him. “You were a slave?” another nod “But was not…” another nod ended the question before it finished.

Pulling Naya way from her body she looked her in the eye “You don’t trust others do you?”

“Only a few” Naya looked at her searching for the answers to her questions in Liara’s face “Over the years I have made some friends, and I trust the Clan”

Nodding Liara thought for a moment. If she never trusted she would not have trust another enough to know what it was to love another, love other than family. “What of the C-Sec cop? You felt safe then, protected. What happened.”

“Ah, we were on a job. Tali may have told you about Fist.” A nod confirmed that there was no need to go into detail “well we were there to take him out. I was doing some recon and could not afford to get made. The ass would not take the hint.” Signing Naya pinched the bridge of her nose thinking of the incident. “Some cop came by, guess he was working extra security ancestors know the bouncer was useless, well anyways he drove the guy off and left.”

“So why did you feel so safe and happy then?”

“Don’t know. Guess it was just the first time someone did that for me. Wrex always trusted me to handle things like everyone always did.”

“He was the first to look after you that way?”

“Yeah, I looked for him. Wanted to thank him. But I couldn’t find him. Cora’s Den is not a place you find people apparently” with a small laugh Naya relaxed. Sure, mind melding was stupid, brought back too many memories but it helped clear her mind and see things. “His voice…” thinking she swears she has heard it again. The soothing voice, the rich undertone of the subvocals they were so familiar now “Garrus!” dawning on realization she placed the picture together. She did not get a good look at the cop that day, too dim of lights to see faces clearly.

Liara smiled, happy to see that her friend realized what she had seen “Your subconscious must have put the two together. Feeling safe with him you felt attracted to him. The physical just grew with it naturally.”

“And that means what?”

“You must have fallen for him”

Feeling too dumbstruck to say anything Naya just looked at her with a blank face. Had she fallen for him? A Krogan Clan daughter fell for a Turian? A human fell for a Turian? A merc and cop? This could not, it must be wrong. “But he….I …..we….no. no way!” shaking her head in disbelief she looked for Ghost.

Ghost was asleep in the shade of the purple tall grass, not putting a care in the world or the current distress his master was in. “Liara, it can’t be. Even if that was, it would not work, we are too different.”

“Different can be good. Think about it, see how you feel about him.”

“Thinking is what got us here” a small laugh and she clapped her hands. Ghost startled awake and ran over. “Well the sun is setting, should we go back?”

Not wanting to press the issue Liara nodded and they headed back to the Normandy and crew.

 

\---

 

As Naya walked back with Liara and Ghost she thought of all she had been through, the things she has seen as a child, as a merc, the things she has done, the people she had killed. She nearly cried at the thought. The happy explorative child she once was is not hard and cold. Flickers still lived, she could smile and laugh, she could care for others and be kind. But what Liara was true, she did not trust others. Did not trust them to be kind to her, to care for her, to love her. When she first met Wrex and Zaeed she did not trust them, she stayed with Wrex since there was little option but it took years of Wrex’s reassurance and nights of holding her before she trusted him completely. Could she do that with someone else? Could she find that trust so quickly with someone without even knowing it? Could she trust someone with all of her?

“You want to stay back a bit? You're still crying?” Liara inquired. Naya was not the type to show weakness easily, not one to cry in front of others. The fact she did with her was touching and a blessing.

“Yeah, could you get Wrex for me?”

“Sure”

Grabbing her arm as Liara started to the ship Naya nearly whispered “Oh and….don't tell anyone….anything”

“Oh, course Naya” with a sweet and reassuring smile Laira left to fetch Wrex with Ghost shadowing.

 

\---

 

Garrus was setting up tents outside when Naya and Liara rejoined the group with Ghost in toe. The vast desert and blue & purple grasses made him think of Palaven. The jungles by his home gave way to deserts and the ocean. His sister and he would go on week long hikes to find the edge and look out into the vast nothing. But today the desert held a flower he had not seen in such sad light before.

Finishing the last tent, he noticed Naya sitting by some long blue grass, her legs were spread out in front of her and she was leaning back looking up into the dusk sky. She looked relaxed and lost in thought until the suns fading light was caught in the pools of tears in her eyes and along the rivers gracing her cheeks. The sound of the desert life filled the air, not a whimper or sob could be heard. The sight hit Garrus hard, she looked beautiful with how venerable she was but how strong she was to keep her venerability so close. Seeing her like this made his subvocals hum in grief, as beautiful as she was it hurt him to see her like this. 

Lost in the sight of the red delphinium before him Garrus did not notice Kaidan until he was standing beside him. “What you up to?”

“Ah, um, just finishing putting some tents up.” Scrambling to draw notice away from Naya Garrus turned around and stepped over to a tent and verified it was secure “Though some might want to sleep outside in fresh air for a change”

“Well, that was thoughtful. What about her?” Kaidan gesture over his shoulder to the still crying Naya “She helping?”

“Ah no, just got back I think.” Hoping to keep Kaidan from noticing the tears he quickly thought of a way to preoccupy him “Think you can help he set up a fire?”

“Oh, umm sure.” Looking back quickly Kaidan thought of talking to Naya, it was rare to get her alone, but it looked like she was too relaxed to bother “might as well” shrugging her walked with Garrus to get up a camp fire.

 

\---

 

Wrex found his little girl staring at the star filled sky like she did at home as a child. She would stare for hours in silence crying or thinking. Sometimes both.

“Liara said she mind melded with you.” Sitting beside her he sat and looked up to the sky with her.

“It was stupid” sighing she looked over at him as she wiped her eyes dry “Aria always said I was weak minded. Guess she was right, could not block anything”

Lightly laughing Wrex smiled at her “Well not like it’s a bad thing. She is a good kid and a good friend.”  
“Yeah” looking back at the stars the smiled slightly

“Do you think I like Garrus?”

“Well yeah, I mean you would not help him with your brother’s death trap or spare with him if you didn’t”

“Dad….I did not mean like that.”

Cutting her short he laughed “Yeah, I know kid. You like him like Sarru liked you.”

Falling into silence they went back to looking at the alien stare constellations.

“You're not upset?”

“Why should I be?”

“Well, he is Turian. And the Clan. And we are so different. There is no reason or logic to it”

Sighing her placed a hand on her thigh. “Ru’shan, from what I have seen of love it never makes sense. You love who you love and that’s that. As for the clan….some will not like it if it becomes anything, but if anyone messes with my daughter’s happiness they will have to deal with me” boosting Wrex puffed out his chest with an evil laugh.

Joining his laugh in a soft tempo Naya’s eyes light up as she smiled. “Then I guess I just need to go for it and see what happens right?”

“Right.”

 

\---

 

Around the roaring fire sat Ashley and Kaidan, Tali and Maddox, Garrus and Joker, Adams and Liara, and Chawas. Ashley was keeping Kaidan and Adams occupied with stories of her father’s time in the war, Tali was teaching Maddox and Joker a Quarian game as Chawas was quietly drinking some brandy as she watched the flames dance. Liara was watching Garrus who was, in turn, watching Naya and Wrex off in the shadows.

Turain eye sight and hearing was better than Humans, Asari and Quarians. Sense of smell too. He was glad of it since it let him see Naya without Kaidan seeing. But right now, he cursed that she was out of ear shot and his good sight. Growing possessively, he watched as Wrex held his hand on Naya’s thigh. An urge to walk over and separate them was halted when Liara placed her hand on his shoulder “Do not worry, she is fine”

“What?”

“You are upset.” She stated as though he realized what he was doing, though he was, he decided it with all his mind.

“Ah, not really”

“uh-huh” settling down beside him she followed the direction he was looking at. Though she could not see what he saw she knew what was there. “They will join us soon.”

“Who?” Joker asked as he poked his up from the game.

“Naya and Wrex, they wanted to look at the stars”

Looking up into the night Joker gazed into the dark “Looks so different from here” soon everyone was looking up into the stars

“Really does” Maddox confirmed

“What are you doing?” Naya asked as she and Wrex emerged from the dark to join them

“You look like a bunch of pyjaks with food banged above them” Wrex laughed as he sat beside Maddox.

“Pyjak? We were only looking at the stars.” Kaidan defended

“Yes, they are quite lovely. Right Naya?” Liara asked as she scooted next to Wrex, opening a spot between her and Garrus, patting on the bench instructing her to sit. 

“Yes…yes they are.” Sitting she glanced quickly at Garrus before averting her eyes, her cheeks kissed with pink.

“Oh, lovely huh? Must be” Joker teased as he patted his cheek, causing Naya to redden more

“Leave her,” Tali said with a playful voice “They are”

“They are,” Garrus said as he gazed at her back before looking back up.

“They remind me of when I was younger. I would look out the windows and dream of being far far way. Seeing different stares, different people, places” Drifting into sad memories Naya looked back at the stars, this time fighting the tears as they threatened to fall again.

Maddox looked over to his little sister, the child her know wanted to invent make Mordin a place of innovation, the look she had told him that girl was long gone now.


	25. Family Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In game dialog used.

Naya and Wrex were sitting at their little make shift camp in the Cargo bay when Shepard approached them.

“Hey, Wrex.”

“Shepard.”

“Got to ask. Why did you become a mercenary?”

Naya stifled a laugh “Took you long enough to ask”

Rolling his eyes Wrex answered “Lots of reasons.”

“Such as?”

“Such as…I needed to get out of our system. Needed to eat. Needed to survive.”

“Why not stay and help you people?”

“What is why I had to leave.”

“What happened?” setting next to Naya on her cot Maddox settled in for what looked like two children looking up to Dad’s story time.

“I was betrayed. I was the leader of a small tribe. We were trying to restore order after the war but other tribes were against us. They followed Jarrod, one of the few warlords that survived the war with the Turians. But he was old and so were his ideas. He wanted to continue the war. Fight Turians, Salarials, anyone as long as we were fighting. I wanted him to shut up, stop his ranting. To stop leading tribes astray. But he…he couldn’t understand how things have changed. We did not have the numbers to go to war. Even if we did the genophage made sure we could not replenish our numbers fast enough. We told him to forget about war. To focus on breeding for at least one generation. Though we were getting through to some tribes. But it did not sit well with Jarrod. He arranged a Crush, a meeting on natural ground, to talk.”

Sitting in silence a moment Wrex thought back to that day. “We meet at the Hollows. Near the graves of our ancestors. The skulls of our dead laid bare to remind us where we come from, and where we all go in the end. It is as sacred as any Krogan place can be. Violence is forbidden.”

“You had to know it was a trap.”

“Yes. But when your father invites you to a Crush…well, there are some laws even we hold scared”

“Father?” looking at Naya Maddox noted the sad look on her face before turning back to Wrex 

“He was, until that day. We talked but did not get anywhere. When it was clear I would not join his side he gave the signal. His men leapt from the graves of our ancestors like Krogan undead. The few that there loyal to me died quickly. I escaped with my life, but not before I sank my dagger deep into my father’s chest. That is why I left and why I barely go back.”

“What about family other than your father?”

“I have some.” A small smile graced his face before being swept way. “Most do not say there either. But some I have…unfinished business with.”

“Like?”

“An oath I made to my Father’s Father. I swore to recover my family’s battle armor. It was taken after the uprising. A relic really, useless. But it was worn by my family for 5 generations. Until that oath is fulfilled I cannot go home as a full member of the clan.”

“Where is it now?”

“Originally it was taken by the Turian military. We were not allowed armor or weapons after the war. Now it is in the hands of Tann Actus. I Turian scum who collects relics from the war. He had made millions from selling artifacts that were stolen from my people. He has several places he keeps his goods. All fortified and guarded. I just don’t know what one has my family armor, so I never went to get it.”

“Give me the nav point, we will see what we can do” clapping his hands on his knees Maddox got up with a smile “We will get it back for you” with a nod for Wrex Maddox left for the elevator.

“If we can get it back maybe we can go home and you can stay for more than a day” Naya smiled. Growing up the clan took her in but Wrex was not around a lot since he could not really be there without causing problems. He would visit often for a day or two but left quickly every time. His brother had taken the clans rule, if it was not for the Shaman’s protection she and Wrex would have been killed on sight. 

 

\---

 

The base located and the ground team ready to go. Naya watched as they entered the shuttle.

“I want to go with you,” she said with a half-smile wishing Wrex luck

“I need to get it alone, it is an oath to my Father’s Father. No other family can help” he replied in a hushed voice so no one would over hear. Your brother will be there and Kaidan. I will be fine kid. I will get my family’s armor and then I can go home properly.”

Nodding she let them go.

 

\---

 

Shepard, Kaidan, and Wrex entered the storage base and encountered pirate after pirate. The place was crawling with the scum. Crate after crate they opened. Finding all kinds of per war Krogan weapons, art, and texts but no Armor.

In a safe within a back room, they finally found it. A beaten up Krogan armor not even strong enough to stop a bullet. “This is it.” Wrex said as he finally held it in his grasp “I can’t believe my ancestors ever wore this piece of crap. But at least I’ve got it back” smiling he looked it over. Each mark told the story of this family or his people.

“I’m glad we could help,” Maddox said with a goofy grin

Laughing Wrex patted him on the shoulder “I might just be starting to like you, Shepard”

With a big smile, Maddox laughed with him. “Let’s head back”

 

\---

 

Naya rushed to the shuttle as they arrived back. “You found it?” catching the beaten armor thrown to her she smiles and looks at it closely “It’s a piece of crap.”

“Yup, and it’s all mine” Wrex laughed as he exited the shuttle and walked over to her. “Wreav might have to give me my seat back when I get back.” patting her on the shoulder he left to put his shotgun away.

“He is not going to like that.” Rubbing the armor with her sleeve she started to polish it “got to make it nice for that day” skipping off after him, she decided to spend the afternoon cleaning her father’s armor.


	26. Dreaming & Nightmares

They were three days from the Citadel, in the middle of the night cycle. All but the night crew was asleep. The Cargo bay was filled with Wrex’s snoring, Garrus sleeping chirps and Naya’s soft whimpers.

Naya was tightly strapped to a steel table. The air chilled her naked body as the ice steel bit into her. The room was dimly lit but she could make out the hall of a ship and a locked door. From her position the room was sparse, only the table she was on and a smaller table nearby could be seen.

Struggling to free herself from the restraints she heard the door open. In shock, she gasped a silent scream. Walking through the door was Bermis followed by five other Bartarans. Fighting the stapes harder her heart beat faster and faster as a cold sweat overcame her brow.

“Thought you got away from me did you human?” Bermis asked as he stopped beside her “You have grown well, barely a mark on you” running his hand down her shoulder between her bare breasts following the scar to her ribs he smiled wickedly “By time we process you, don’t you think?” Thrashing as much as she could she tried to rip her body out of his touch, screaming and yelling with no sound leaving her. “Fix the lower straps, we will taste before we remove”

Two of the others pulled on the steps on her legs, raising and spreading her open.

“No, No NO!” finally her voice rang out as she pleased. Fear had overcome her.

“Oh, yes.” Smiling Bermis ran a hand over her left breast pinching her nipple before moving it along her stomach and down her leg as he walked between them.

Yelling she demanded that they untie her or by the ancestors, she would kill each one of them and gouge out their eyes. Her yells were only met with laughter as more hands joined Bermis’ on her body. Stroking and pinching as they liked. 

Trying to calm down and find a way out she remembered she was not here, Bermis was dead. She was safe on her brother’s ship, in the cargo bay sleeping next to Wrex.

You're dead, I’m safe, I am on the Normandy” she chanted, closing her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the feeling of the hands on her.

Bermis’ laugh ran through the room as his hands traveled up her inner thighs to her sex. Quickly they brushed over lips and laid on her hips.

“I did not break, think happy thoughts, I am safe” she repeated squeezing her eyes closed more.

As she chanted the hands lifted her breasts and sides, the straps faded from her body and the room warmed. Still feeling the hands on her hips, she refused to open her eyes “Happy, think Happy”

The hands on her hips tightened and sharp points dipped into her skin. Warm blood ran down her curves and onto the soft sheets beneath her. The heat from the hands that now traveled around her back onto her ass and around her legs holding her open. The softness of the tough the rough feeling of the arms now open made Naya shot her eyes open. Between her legs, kneeling on the floor at the end of a luxurious bed in an equally luxurious room was Garrus. “What?...How?” was all she could say as his predator eyes locked with hers, hot breath kissed her inner thigh as she just stared at her. His claws pressing into her without breaking the skin. His metallic plates seemed to shimmer in the dust light filling the room, his cowl flared in the back smoothing as it ran down to his chest, his arms strong and his mandibles flared into a smirk; all Naya could do was swallow thickly as a soft existed whimper left her mouth.

“Naya” he purred her name as he ran on mouth along her thigh, nipping as he went. One hand released her to only find her now slick folds. He ran a claw along the center gazing over her clit lightly as her breath quickened and faltered. With a small chuckle, he repeated the action with more pressure, after circling the nub he ran back down her sex to her entrance. Slowing pressing into her pushing and pulling from her now dripping sex he tested her depths with faster paces.

Whimpering and softly moaning Naya arched her back into Garrus’ hands and nipping month begging for more. More of him. As she asked he pressed his claw deep within her circling her sensitive nub with his thumb and bit into her thigh. As the blood ran from his mouth so did her climax ran through her body. Her walls contracting around him she screamed his name, his hand slowly pumping as she rode out the waves.

When the final wave left her body, he hummed in approval emptying her body he raised up from the floor and started to crawl on top of her. Heart beating faster and face flushed Naya reached up to him, grabbing his shoulders…..

Looking up above her Naya saw the dim night cycle lights of the cargo bay. She heard the light snore of Ghost and the shifting of Wrex beside her. Sighing she rolled onto her side and tried to go back to sleep. “Think happy, my ass”.

 

~

 

Wrex was ripped from a good dream of killing a Mawl with nothing more than a shot gun and his bare hands with a scream.

Naya was thrashing in her cot screaming her voice out. In a panic, he rushed to her side. These kinds of dreams have not happened in years and always worried him when they did. She would scream and claw at herself, wake up in a cold sweat stuck by fear and would cry the rest of the night in his arms. But that was as a child. They had stopped. “Must be due to the mind meld” he muttered to himself as he held her arms down so she would not hurt herself.

Walking up Garrus looked sleepily over at Naya as Wrex held her down as she struggled in his grasp. Her screams had jolted him awake, panicking he too rush over to her side. “She ok?” he hummed in concern and worry. He had seen her bark at men who could have beaten her, watched her take down Krogan, laugh in the face of death and danger and even cries in silence. But he had never seen her like this. Her face was scrunched up and her brow was wet, she was scared. Not a normal going to get shot scared by so scared you could and would die.  He could have never imaged the women he knew like this.

“Yeah, she will be” lightly shaking her Wrex tried to wake her “Hey kid, Kid. Come on wake up kid” Though Wrex tried to hide the small amount of panic his voice betrayed him.

“Naya?” the concern in Garrus’ subvocals grew as she screamed more, screamed in panic and pleading.

As fast as the screams and violent tossing started it stopped. Wrex let go of her as they both looked down at the now calming women.

“Does that happens often?”

“No” concerned Wrex collapse to his cot. “Don’t worry it will not happen again tonight. Get some rest, I’ll watch her.

Nodding Garrus turned to go back to his own cot.

As Wrex say and watched his daughter’s body relax he wondered what calmed her so quickly. It often took most tries before she woke and then the night to relax before she could get a week of good sleep. The ancestors saw fit to quench his curiosity as Naya softly whispered “Garrus” among light hums.

Lightly laughing he rested back into his cot to sleep “You got it, bad kid”


	27. Sins of a Solar Empire

In hopes to keep Naya for having nightmares and so he could get a good night’s sleep before they docked at the Citadel and he visited his father Garrus purposed a game of Sins of a Solar Empire.

Sitting in the mess Naya and Tali joined Garrus with a few drinks and light snacks. Each had their noses to their Omni-tools setting up their galactic armies.

“OK, so rules, no inhumane testing, fair soldier treatment, and no alliances. Last man standing?” Garrus suggested as he deployed drones to Tali’s territory.

“Sounds fair” Tali agreed as her defenses shot down the drone.

“Ok, good politics it is,” Naya remarked as a stealth team took out one of Garrus’ mining ships.

Tit for tat the three grabbed at each other’s defenses and resources.

At first, all the attacks were measured, cautious, testing the field but as the game played on they became bolder, sloppier. Probably due to the Turian Brandy and whatever Naya was drinking. “Come on Tali, you are not going to take out my main fleet with that battalion.”  Garrus amused as Tali attacked with a class two fighting barraged quickly whipping them out.

“Keelah” Tali sighed and took a sip of her drink “Naya just whipped out my ezo mine too”

“Oh, come on you still can black market it” Naya winked as she grabbed the drink beside her and gave a mock cheer before drinking.

“Ah Naya!” noticing that the drink in her hand was not hers Tali tried to stop her. But failed

“What?”

“That was Garrus’ drink”

Looking down at the cup in her hand she slightly blushed and put in back “Oh, umm sorry.”

In a panic, Garrus looked her up and down, “Are you ok, should I get the doctor? I should get the doctor” quickly rising to his feet Garrus almost sprinted in the direction of the med bay. Dextro/Lavo allergies were not pretty, often killed. Humans often were allergic to his knowledge.

“Calm down Garrus, I’m fine. I’m not allergic.” She reassured as she held Tali’s hand that was now on her shoulder. “Never had any reaction to anything….well not for a long time” snickering she picked up her own drink. “First time I drank this I was sick for a week after the next morning. Ryncol has a mean hangover.”

Sitting back down Garrus looked at her in bewilderment “Ryncol?” It was hard for anyone to drink, unless they where Krogan.

“Yeah well, spend enough time with Wrex and you do stupid shit” laughing she cheered them and downed the rest of her drink. “Your fleet is under attack again” pointing at her scream she brought them back to the game with a small smile on her face. Whatever the reason she liked the way he just fussed over her.

Soon the game was coming to an end. Garrus was pinned by Tail’s fleet on both sides and Tali was fighting off one of Naya’s stealth teams at her head ship.

“Flacking both sides, good move Tali”

“Not all she has Garrus.” Naya’s fleet came up behind his home world planet and decimated its defenses, losing him the game.

“No alliances remember” he groans as his screen flashes red

“You did not say anything about back market agreements. Merc is a Merc” she teased “Your loot my friend” passing Tali a box of Dextro chocolate she smiled a shit smile trying not to laugh at Tali’s high and mighty posture and Garrus’ grown.

“A fair deal if I say so” smiling behind her mask Tali pops a chocolate into her mouth slot.

“You girls are evil.” Signing he concedes to his defeat “So, what must the concurred do this time?’ As per their usual games, the loser did the winners bidding, normally it was cleaning their armor or calibrating their guns, or doing some mundane task depending on the loser or winner.

“Humm” Tali sat back in thought “Dinner” smiling she leaned in and pointed between him, Naya and herself “You take me and Naya out for dinner on the Citadel”

“Ok dinner is on me.” Garrus agreed as he filled her cup


	28. Why communal showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, work has been crazy. I will make up for it with 4 ch. in the next few days :)

A night of games and Ryncol always needed to end in a nice long shower in Naya’s opinion. It was perfect. Late in the night cycle she always had the shower to herself, never liking to shower with other she hatted the communal showers but it was nice to have all that space to herself like this.

Standing in the mirror she tied her hair up, looking over her body. The past few months had her in and out of battles with a few new marks. She made a point to note she would have to stop by a clinic on the Citadel and get them fixed. Growing up Zaeed always made sure she never had marks, claiming they were not suited for a female human regardless how Krogan they were. The only one she got him to ignore was the one on her chest. The long three claw lines ran from her mid sternum down between her breasts sweeping under one to her side. She had fought with him for days about it, winning only because he did not want to go talk with her though he claimed one scratch from a pet was normal.

Running her hand along the scar she thought of the time she first met Ghost. She was 14 and Uncle Wrev had taken her varren catching. He had walked into her room before sunlight and told her she needed her own pup, she was excited. It was the first time he was taking her anywhere, and it was to get her own pup. At first, he could not stand Naya, always threatening to kill her. But over the years he grew to care for her like any welp.

When they found a den it was practically empty, the mothers and hunters had moved on. Wrev was leaving when she noticed a small white pup shriving in the corner under some fallen rubble. As she approached it he growled weekly. ‘It’s a runt, almost dead. Leave it, we will find another den’ Wrev said but she could not leave the poor thing to just die. He was abandoned and not like the others. He was along, like her in a way. As she approached him she held out some meat. Though starving the pup was too scared to trust her. Lashing out as she got too close he sliced through her light armor and draw blood. Wrev was about to shot before she raised her hand to stop him. Still holding out the meat with a steady arm she clasps her now bleeding chest ‘Its ok boy, come on let’s go home’. Be it the smell of blood and meat or her never changing smile Ghost emerged from the rubble and took the meat. Never leaving her side after.

Smiling she walks to the showers and turns them on. It’s been too long since she was last home, thinking of it made her homesick. After she joined Wrex as merc they had only been home a few times for only a day or two. She hoped that now they could stay for a while. She missed being with the clan like she was growing up.

Lost in thought she did not notice Kaidan walking in. He stood there like a welp caught doing something it shouldn’t. He stared at her taking in the full curves of her voluptuous body and her flawless milky skin.

The hot water splashing her skin Naya relaxes until a cold shiver runs up her body. Suddenly she turns around to find Kaidan standing by the lockers staring at her. Before her brain can think of something to yell she streaks and grabs the nearby towel to wrap around herself. She had never been seen naked other than a few times by Wrex by accident. And that always ended with things thrown and lots of yelling. Sinking to the floor she was nearly frozen, embarrassment and shock overcoming her.

Kaidan jumped as Naya suddenly turned and screamed. Unsure what to do he just stood there. She was more perfect than he thought, so beautiful.

*

Sitting in the mess Maddox and Wrex were teasing Garrus for losing so badly to suck an obvious tactic

“You were playing with a merc, you didn’t think she would sell her armies skills?” Wrex jested as he leaned back and laughed

“It was a game, it did not occur to me they would be so sneaky”

“A tech Quarian and a tech merc not sneaky? It’s their nature. Hell, Tali has this way of just getting to you, you know. When she first got here, she couldn’t sleep since the ship was too quiet of all things. Spent the next two-night modding an alarm to run ambient ship noise for her.” Laughing Maddox leaned back and look up at the ceiling “somehow just can’t stay away. Sneaky how that just happened”

“Aw Sheared is in love” Wrex teased as he patted the man on the back

“Yeah, well” blushing Maddox rubbed the back of his neck “Too bad she plans to go back to the fleet when this is all over” signing he holds a small smile on his face as he thinks.

 Stilling there watching the commander he admired look so…human made him think of the redness of his face. Humans were odd, they would change colour so easily. Too hot and they would turn red, too cold and they would be blue. But the temperature was fine, his redness was from the words and thoughts he had. Before his thoughts traveled further down the rabbit hole the three men were startled to attention when they heard a loud shirk from the showers.

“Naya!?” Wrex jolted to his feet and ran towards the shower. Followed by Maddox and Garrus.

*

Entering the room Wrex found Naya on the ground covered by a towel and shivering with a panicked look on her face. Looking at Kaidan, who looked confused and startled, he quickly put two and two together. Grabbing the man by the shirt he pinned him to the wall “You stupid pyjak what did you do!” snarling he bared his teeth

“I…nothing…I just came in to have a shower…and she just jumped and screamed” Kaidan panicked as his attention was now on the very angry Krogan.

As Maddox and Garrus enter they both take note of the situation. But as Maddox's eyes fly to Kaidan pinned to the wall, Garrus’ go to Naya still alone in a stall shivering in fear, the same fear from her dreams. Quickly turning to Wrex and Kaidan he growls threatening “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Kaidan repeats really regretting the idea to shower this late.

“Can’t be nothing” Wrex barked tightening his grip.

“Ok, hold on here people, relax for a sec. Let’s calm down and figure this out” Maddox said as he tried to get Wrex to lower Kaidan before bionics flew and people got hurt. 

“Calm down, look at your sister” Garrus was ready to rip the man’s throat if he touched her.

“We don’t know what happened, calm the fuck down” Maddox yelled still trying to remove Wrex’s grip from Kaidan.

~

2:00 in the morning Liara was pulled from her sleep by the yelling of men. groggy she raised from her bed and dragged herself to the noise. Upon entering the showers, she shot awake from the scene before her. A very large angry Krogan had a confused and scared human by the collar, pinned to the wall. The Commander trying to pull said Krogan off Kaidan. A growing and angry Turain stood as a barrier between the three men and Naya who was crouched down within a stall, wrapped in a towel and looking as if she was scared to death.

“Out!” yelling over the four men “All of you Out NOW!” Maddox and Garrus quieted instantly. Liara was normally quiet, timid but she had just barked out orders like a Commando.  “Wrex, let him down now or by the Goddess, I will blast you through the wall”

Finally taking his eyes off of Kaidan Wrex looked over at Naya then Liara who was now standing in front of her. “Fine” letting him go Kaidan fell to the ground in a heap grabbing his collar as if still being held.

“Go out into the mess. And wait there quietly.” Liara ordered and pointed to the door. Complying the four men left the room in silence. With the room only echoing Naya’s quick breath Liara turns to her and crouches to her level. “You ok”

Nodding slowly Naya relaxes “Yeah”

“What happened? Did he do something?”

“No….” using the stall wall and Liara arm to stand Naya tightens her towel “He just came in and startled me.”

“Ok…” waiting for more expiation she guides Naya to the lockers so she could dress

“I just didn’t notice him and was startled…. then they rushed in…” covering her face she turned three shades of red. “I just wanted a shower….they busted in…I am just in a towel.” To embarrassed she looked at Liara with pleading eyes “he didn’t do anything really. I am fine, just want to hide in embarrassment”

“OK” tiring not to laugh at the whole of the situation she hugs Naya “I will deal with the boys. You just get ready for bed”

With a nod Liara leaves to in fact deal with the boys.

 

\---

 

The mess looked as though it was a tribunal about to sentence a man to death. Garrus, Wrex and Maddox sat on one side of the table glaring down Kaidan who was sitting on the other side of the table looking defeated and helpless.

As Liara walked into the mess Maddox was the only one who looked at her. Wrex and Garrus continued to stare down Kaidan. Sighing she sits next to Kaidan “ok, let’s talk the out.”

“Talk, let’s just shoot the pyjak” Wrex snarled

“First of all, he did nothing.”

“I told you” tired from all this Kaidan slumped in his chair with relief that someone listened to him “I just wanted to get a late-night shower before going to bed.”

“So why did we hear Naya scream?” Garrus was still glaring him down just waiting for a reason to gut him

“According to Naya, she was startled when she saw him. She normally showers late so she can be alone. She did not expect anyone to come in.”

“The whole ship knows not to shower late because of my sister” Maddox was not buying the excuse. Within the first week of the whole ship knew she showered late and that it was best to not have late showers themselves should they not want to get blasted out of the room.

“I just forgot. I was working on my armor and needed a shower. I didn’t think”

“And her screaming?” starting to calm down Wrex started to see sense. Many have tried to do things and all came out with injuries. If he did try he would not be in one piece. “just started?”

“That’s what she said.”

“Ok then” getting up Wrex rolled his shoulders “well then I'm going to bed” as though nothing happened he left.

Garrus was not so sure, his anger was far from sated. Partly due to the situation and partly because he did not get why he was angry and that frustrated him more. “Fine, I’m going to bed too” too tired to try any work out his thoughts Garrus followed Wrex to the elevator.

“Just don’t use the showers this late” signing Maddox got up and pat Kaidan on the shoulder “sorry for all this man”

“no problem, just a misunderstanding” He reassured the Commander.

“Kaidan” Liara yawned “I suggest you avoid Naya for a few days. Krogan battle masters are territorial of their warriors. I know you like her but it may be safer”

 With a strained laugh, Kadain nodded “and Turians apparently” running his hand through his hair “didn’t know the big guy liked her that much”

“I don’t think he knows it himself”

“Well, I am not going to push it…in any way…too dangerous for my health apparently” Kaidan out right laughed. He liked Naya, what man wouldn’t. She was beautiful and strong. But a with a Krogan bodyguard and his friend’s attention…not so much worth it.

Lightly smiling Liara nodded, glad to have things settled for the night.

 

\---

 

Garrus arrived at the cargo bay alone, Wrex went up to the Commander’s cabin for a chat before bed. Walking by Naya’s cot he could not help but notice her sleeping figure. Contorted in what looked like an uncomfortable position she slept in shorts and a simple t-shirt that was riding up her stomach. Her blanket did no favors on covering up her form as it had now fallen to the ground. He could not help but notice the way her waist tapered above her hips, how soft her skin looked. How attractive he found her.

Humans were complex, she was no different but she was a strong fighter, caring, brave, and selfless. If she was Turain she would have been an excellent match. “Hell, even as a human she is” mumbling to himself Garrus shook his head in disbelief to his own thoughts. 

“I need to some stress relief…that is all” deciding that a good night out with a good old fashion Turian lay was needed when they docked tomorrow he went to bed, trying not to think of the two little dots on Naya’s stomach.


	29. Chora’s Den

It had been far too long since she got to feel the embrace of her Uncle. The smell of gun oil and cigars filled the air as she hugged him tightly “I missed you so much Zaeed”

“Me too kid” prying free from Naya’s arms he finally took a good look at her. They had agreed to meet at Chora’s Den for drinks when she docked, the moment she saw him she jumped him like any child would. The fact that she was a grown woman never really mattered.

She was in civs, skinny jeans and a long tank top with a belt cinched at her waist. Her hair was put up in a messy bun with a twist and her smile was brilliant, almost out shining the club lights. “Grab us a table?” Zaeed asked as he jesters to get them a drink. Nodding she sat down at a table near the bar but off to the side and out of the way.

Naya was happy to see him, she had not seen him for almost 2 years. Sure, they messaged each other but it is not the same. Bouncing with excitement and nervousness she watched her Uncle. They were there to catch up but also talk about Garrus who she was sure Wrex filled him in about, the two talked too much about her personal life. As he returned with three glasses and a couple of bottles she looked at him confused “Are we expecting someone?”

“Well, Wrex told me about your little Turian problem so I figured I would get an old friend to help us out” settling in at the table he pointed to the door. As if on cue Sicus walk in and looked around.

“SICUS!” she squealed as she jumped from the table and ran to him. Jumping into his arms she wrapped her arms around his cowl “What are you doing here” the question was muffled as she buried her face into his neck.

“Someone told me our little varren was having some guy problems, could not pass up the chance to tease her about it” he teasingly hummed as he put her back on her feet “Plus after what you did for me, had to help”

As they all settled into their seats Naya poured their drinks and started to catch up with them, avoiding the real topic they all wanted to chat about.

“Ah right how is Penossy?” linking her arm with his she guided him to the table

“She is well, would have been here but she is stuck on Omega expecting our second daughter”

“What? Oh man, congrats”

“Thanx”

~

After docking, Garrus visited his father and then went straight to Cora’s Den. He needed a drink or a few after talking with Castis and needed a good romp to clear his head of all other issues. 

Sitting at the bar he enjoyed the bustle of the bar and the music. A few drinks in and he was finally relaxed. To add to his good night a rather beautiful Turian women had decided to chat with him. She was tall, with a very small waist (one his sister would even kill for), she kept her deep gray with purple shimmering plates buffered and her fringe was very attractive. Based on her appearance she was in diplomacy or something. Not one to have held a gun outside of boot camp. As she creped and hummed at him he enjoyed his drink and chatted back. She would do he thought as his mind tried to wander back to the cargo bay and milky skin.

The women had her hand on his waist lightly scratching him through his civs, a feeling he almost got lost in until he heard a familiar streak from behind the center bar. “SICUS!”

Quickly locating the source of the sound he saw Naya pop up from a table and run to the door were a rough looking Turian had just walked in. He was average height, so about 7 feet, with light gray almost white plates and dull gray skin. His markings were red, running down his chin, covering the tips of his mandibles and horns, and encased his eyes with points that flowed the curves of the plates. His eyes were a dark brown and he had scars on his cheeks from what looked like bullets. 

Naya jumped into the Turian’s, Sicus he guessed, arms and bared her face into his neck. The woman beside him followed his gaze and noticed the two. “Disgusting. How can any self-respecting Turain be with a human” her disgust was only amplified by her subvocals. But Garrus disagreed, his father wouldn’t but he did. What did it matter if a Turian was with a human or Asari or whatever if they were happy? ’Happy’ the thought hurt him. Watching her lead him to her table he wondered if they were together, happy, if she was already taken.

Getting up he walked away for his _date_ with an annoyed growl. He headed to her table on instinct but stopped himself and sat back down at the bar where he could now see the whole group. An older human male was with them, sitting across from them as she poured them all drinks and patted Sicus on the back.

Clenching onto his glass he watched them with a slight growl and annoying click.

~

“Ok enough avoiding the topic varren. Tell me about this Turian” Zaeed signed as he emptied the last of the whiskey into his glass

“Yeah what is he like. I mean to get you interested he must be something. Hell, to outdo me” Sicus teased

“Really?” Playing along Naya wound her arm around Sucus’s back and pressed into him whispering into his ear canal “and what would poor sweet Penossy do without her big, bad Turian?” Laughing she sat back into her chair and finished her drink, then grabbed his “Not sure what you want to know?”

Before answering Sicus he looked quickly around the room then back at her “Lets starts with what he looks like” he hummed in amusement

“Oh, this is going to good, no offense but plated and pointy is all ever see. If not for the markings I would not tell you apart” Zaeed joked as he picked up the empty bottle “but more drinks first” Getting up he headed to the bar leaving the alone at the table.

“Plated and pointy huh” lifting his arm he looked it over “plated sure but pointy? Never heard a complete about that.”

Catching his meaning Naya laughed and patted him on the shoulder. I’m sure, but I’m not going to ask her”

~

Tapping his now empty glass Garrus thought about going and joining Naya if only to hear what was being said. The club was too loud to hear anything from where he was, but even moving closer was something he did not want to do not want to know what they were talking about. 

It was just his luck that the music died down to a slow dance song as he caught Naya seductively purring at the other Turian and wrap herself around him as she moved closer to him.

Motioning for another drink his subvocals growled a possessive warning that he himself did not want to acknowledge.

~

“So talk kid” Zaeed placed four bottles on the table as he sat back down “I’m not getting any more sober waiting and you are going to spill before I can’t remember my name”

Laughing Naya through her hands up in defeat “Ok fine…..what he looks like first right?” both nodding she pulls out her Omi-tool. After a few moments, she displays a few pictures she had taken in secret. “His name is Garrus, Garrus Vakarian”

Looking at the image Zaeed sighed “I spent years making sure you stayed the most perfect women you were born to be and you go and fall for Edward Scissors Hands” punching him in the arm she looked at Sicus. After all, he would have the best insight on Trurians.

Looking at the image and then at Naya and back at the image he hummed. “a nice waist so he puts effort into himself, his plates are well kept and he has a good fringe” leaning into her more he could hear faint growls and tried not to chuckle. “his markings match your eyes.”

“WHAT? Really” leaning into the picture Sicus and Naya looked more closely at the shade of Garrus's markings. “My eyes are this colour?”

“Yup” Settling back into his seat he ignoring the now much loader warnings from the bar and looked at her “He is a fine Turian”

Laughing she leaned onto the table and played with her glass. “Not really. He always says he is a bad Turian. He is a good man though.”

“So what’s the problem” Zaeed fills their glasses and smiles widely at her “your dad has not objected, seems to like the kid if that is even possible. You can’t be stuck on what the clan will say to a Turian can you?”

“No…No…well it did cross my mind. Not all are so excepting to move forward from the war and genophage. But in truth I am human and there is the line that lets it be ok.” Lost in thought Naya gazed into her glass.

“He is your first?” Sicus asked, not sure if he was right and hoping he was or she would have hit him hard. Lucky for him she nodded slightly as her skin reddened. 

“Really? Kid, I was sure one of the Krogan boys…” Zaeed did not finish the thought before she cut him off

“No, he liked me yes. But he was a friend, is family. This is the first time I have liked someone. He makes me feel….safe”

The table quieted then. They all knew what it meant for her to feel safe. It took years for her to feel that way with Zaeed and even to this day Sicus was not sure she felt safe with him.

“So, talk to him. Tell him how you feel. Kiss him or something.” Zaeed brock the silence and the seconded bottle open

Turing even redder Naya shook her head too embarrassed to even think of actually kissing him, even if that was something she thought of often.

Sicus sighed and placed on hand on her back “If you don’t nothing will happen. Remember Turians are brought up to take orders and love is not something that fits into how things are done. If it was not for you literally pushing me and too much Asari wine I would not be expecting my seconded daughter now.” Humming in understanding he rubbed her shoulders “If you do not make the first move than risk losing him to traditions and you will never know how pointy he is” laughing he avoided her swat  

“Pointy?....Hey, no pointy till ….till….your 50” Zaeed half mocked as he caught onto the meaning.

“You two are horrible” burying her face in her arms on the table she hid

“No but seriously. Most would not think of a human that way if the option was not clearly in front of them.”

“Would they even if it was?” Looking up at Sicus from her arm pillow she nearly pleaded “I don’t even know what to do.”

“Oh boy, kid you got it bad. Ok, I will be right back. Going to make a call to Blake, see if she has some ideas. Maybe Kasumi would be better…” mumbling to himself Zaeed walked off to a back room to make his calls.

“Do you spend time with him off mission?”

“Of course, mostly working though”

“How about now, on shore leave”

“I have dinner with him and a friend tomorrow.”

“Then tomorrow you are going to be perfect. But before that….more drinks” lifting the last bottle to show it was empty Sicus headed to the bar, leaving Naya on her own.

As She waited for her help lines to return she watched the bar. A group of humans were playing some drinking games. The dance floor was full of Asari and humans with a few Turians. A few people were drinking the night away at the bar. But it was one couple that caught her eye. A Turian male with colour much like Garrus but with a wider waist and different clan markings was flirting with an Asari. He had his hand on her waist and her arms were around his neck. His other hand was on the bar, pinning her with his body and predatory gaze. The gaze was hot and heavy like how she saw Garrus's when they were alone. Her breath was quick as with each intake her breasts raised and brushed over his chest plates. Before she could stop herself Naya was staring at them fantasying it was her pinned to the bar, in front of all these people and it was Garrus claiming her as his for all to see. “This is just getting worse” dropping her head back onto the table she sighed “claim….claim…I know what that is to a Turian…do I really want him to..”

~

Sitting on edge Garrus downs another drink as he watched the two on them get so close, too close. Questioning why he was still sitting there, why he was growling, why he was like this for a human. He had never had a thing for humans, not even Asari. Other did sure, but he had always liked Turian women. But if that was the case why was he warning the other male to back off as he walked away from a beauty.

“You the one who has been growing at me all night,” Sicus stated as he walked up beside Garrus and ordered a few bottles

Taken back by the statement and the sudden appearance Garrus was a bit lost for words and defaulted to a useless denial “Don’t know what you are talking about”

“Right.” Leaning adjust the bar Sicus looked back at Naya who was now staring off into the crowd with a dreamy look on her face. “Well, I can see why she is nice on the eyes. Even for a human.” looking at Garrus, he gauged his plate twitches and small mannerisms “Too bad she is into someone.”

Slightly raising his brow Garrus wondered who. If not this guy then who. Who did he lose her to without even fighting for her yet? ‘lose her?’

“Ah, right I’m Sicus Simpsis. Been working with her and the old man for years now. You are part of her new crew, right? She has been just telling us about you guys.”

“An old friend then?” relieved Garrus hums in greeting

“Yeah, well anyways. Some lucky bastard on ship apparently got my little varrens attention and now she is hooked.“ grabbing his bottles “hope it works out for her. She could do with a good man” tipping the bottles in cheers Sicus left just as quickly as he came. Leaving Garrus to Watch Naya and wonder who the hell it was and hoping it was not Kaidan.


	30. Dinner and a Movie

When Naya went back to her sleeping area to get ready for her _date_ as Sicus called it, though she disagreed since it was as three friends and it was not like he asked. Shaking her head, she wanted to stay positive. Recalling all the little tips and advise the two gave her over the night, the ones she could remember at least, she found an unmarked box on her cot.

Looking around she saw she was alone “What is…” opening the box she face-palmed “Kasumi” Inside was a note and an outfit.

_‘Ware this tonight! I will know if you don’t._

_Kasumi’_

 

\---

 

Garrus was standing in the Presidium near Nirvana waiting for Tali and Naya. He was dressed in black civs with white trimming along the seams on the top and blue stole like markings. He had made renovations for them yesterday, he has never been to Nirvana himself but they apparently it was one of the best Lavo and Dextro restaurants on the Citadel so he hoped the girls liked it.

 

The first to arrive was Tali, she was dressed in a black eviro suit with a white hood and open long top that was held closed with a black belt. “Garrus, you look great” she greeted him with a wave

“As do you. Where is Naya, I thought she would be coming with you.”

“She said to go ahead, she should be here soon though.” leaning on the nearby railing they gazed out into the depths of the Presidium, watching as everyone goes about their day to day lives. “You ever wonder if anyone knows what’s going on at all?”

“With Sarren? No. The council would be keeping quiet about it”

“But with all the attacks and Geth”

“They would blame it on pirates and mercs. We make good scape goats.” Naya said as she joined them.

“Keelah Naya, you look amazing,” Tali said as she pushed off from the railing and held her by the shoulders to take a good look at her before shifting behind and presenting her to Garrus “doesn’t she Garrus?”

Looking at her he was lost for words and breath. His heart beat faster as his eyes scanned every inch. She was wearing red heels and tight black leather pants that hugged her hips, her top was some form of metal and gray shiny fabric thing that lifted her breasts but did not show them and tightened on her waist, making it look even more alluring than it already was. Over her shoulders, she wore a long sleeve dress crop jacket that she left open. Her hair was up and had a crisscross pattern along the edge, showing off every inch of her bare neck. “Um….I….yeah.”

Laughing Tali grabbed Naya’s waist on either side “What is this thing? It looks so complicated with all this ribbon on the back?”

“Ah, it’s a corset. It was harder to put on than I thought so it took me a bit” reddening a bit Naya cast her eyes to the ground. This was not an outfit she would have put on herself. She would have just gone with jeans and a nice top but Kasumi always had a way with clothing and by Garrus reaction she was glad she did as she was told.

“Well, umm…should we go in?” Garrus asked as he tried to not to stare at Naya or where Tali’s hands rested

“Oh yes.” Tali happily chirped

*

Now sitting the three looked over the menus.

“The selection here is quite good,” Tali said as she looked over the Dextro menu.

“Yeah, even the Lavo has some human dishes not just Asari like many others.”

“I’m glad it suits you, ladies.” Humming with self-approval Garrus looks over the menu himself and noticed the xemma steak dish and smiled as he recalled the dinner Naya made him.

But his walk into his memories ended quickly as Tali’s Omi-tool beeped.

Quickly looking at the message Tali looked at Naya and Garrus “I’m sorry. I have to go. There are some problems with a delivery for the ship's engine I have to attend to”

“Oh no, but…”Naya ferreted she did not want to be left alone with Garrus. The thought of Tali there was what made her brave enough to come in the first place.

“Oh well, I can make another reservation for another time then,” Garrus said as he got up to leave with her

“No, No. You two enjoy dinner. It’s fine. We do not get many nights off and you both took the effort to look so nice, might as well enjoy the night. Maybe even catch a movie while you’re at it. The new Blasto is out.” Quickly waving at them she was gone. Leaving Naya shocked and Garrus half standing equally surprised.

“May I get your order,” a rather abrupt human asked as he looked at the Naya and her now a solo date with a hint of distant in his voice.

Quickly sitting back down Garrus cleared his throat “Ah, um, Naya do you know what you would like?”

“AH, oh umm. Can I please get rib eye steak rare with summer vegetables?”   

“The xemma steak for me”

“Very well, and to drink”

“Turian Brandy for the table please” Naya interjected as she passed the man her and Tali’s menus

“Very well” the man did a quick bow and left

The table fell silent as they both fiddled with their water glasses.

“OK, this is awkward” Naya broke the silence and sighed “It’s not like we have not had dinner together before. Sure, it was horrible rations so this should be an upgrade.”

Laughing Garrus relaxed “right, an upgrade.”

With them, both relaxed they spent dinner chatting and drinking a few bottles of brandy.

*

Leaving the restaurant, they walked to the theater. They were having too much fun and decided to take Tali’s suggestion of a movie.

“I am still not used to you drinking my brandy.”

“Oh come on Garrus it’s not that odd, is it? I mean it's just a drink”

“Yeah, but when most Lavos drink it they get sick fast.”

“Well, not me…but maybe drunk faster.” Naya wavered a sec before grabbing onto Garrus’ arm for _balance_. Sicus clearly stated that many Turains were not publicly physical, which she had noticed, since physical contact was more of an invitation than anything (intimate). Taking a quick and deep breath she linked her arm with his, with her heels she could rest her head on his shoulder if she wanted to “Ah sorry. I'm not used to heels.”

“Umm….its ok.” Garrus quickly looked in front of him, if Turian’s could blush he was sure he would be. The feeling of her on his arm had his heart beating wildly and wishing the walk to the theater would last much longer than he knew it would.

“Thanx” Blushing Naya leaned into him hoping she could make herself clear without having to say anything fearing that the words would not come.

*

The movie was too funny with the exaggerated lines, horrible effects and impossible situations they both could not help but mock it as they walked the nearly dead streets.

“Translator error: obstruction in airway” Garrus mocked with a flat tone

“NOOOOOOO!!!” Naya replied with a pained look on her face before folding over her stomach laughing, Garrus joined shortly.

“They don’t get any better do they?” she asked as she sat down on a nearby bench and motioned for Garrus to join her.

“Not at all”.

Looking up at the night sky, which let in the natural star light she sighed. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“For tonight, it's been a lot of fun.”

“It has” relaxing back Garrus looked up to the stars with her “You do this a lot huh?”

“What, look at the stars?”

“Yeah”

“When I was a little girl I would look up and think of all the different people in the galaxy and wondered what they were like. My colony was mainly human and I did not meet many other spices until I was a little older. After the attack…the stars became an escape. A place I could travel to that was not where I was.” Looking at him she wondered how much he knew or figured out. Guessing by the comforting sound he was making he must have known at least enough. “After I got away they become home. Different people, different cultures, worlds. The stares become my life. When I look at them I feel warm. When I look at them with you……I …..feel safe” quickly looking back up she hopped that he did and did not get her meaning.

Garrus looked over to her, her gaze was still at the stars but her face showed no emotion, as though she was holding it back. She felt safe with him, he made her feel safe. The thought warmed him from his center. “Good”

As looking up started to put a crick in her neck Naya looked to Garrus, “want to get a drink?”

“Sure.”

*

Sitting in a back booth the two were drinking and talking ideally about nothing imparticular. Garrus was sitting right next to her so they could hear each other without yelling over the music. The heat from his side crept up Naya and settled in her core. With each drink, her thoughts wandered back to what Sicus told her and the little email Penossy followed up with about _areas of note_.

Garrus’ outfit showed his waist nicely, the way his hips flared out would indeed be a great place to hook her legs. His fringe was long, longer than most she had seen on other men so that was apparently a good thing. And if the look he was getting for the Turian women in the club was anything to go by he was very attractive to his own species. ‘Would he be interested in a squishy human?’

“Want another,” he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck fully aware of her staring at him for the last 10 minutes

“Sure” nodding he got up and went to the bar.

As she watched him Naya noticed a couple of Turian women chatting and gesturing in his direction. As one of them approached him she clenched her fist as it started to glow. “He is on a date, back off,” she said to herself “….a date…is this really a date?” second guessing she calmed down just as he turned back to her, nodding the other women off as he approached the table and sat back down.

“Sorry about that.” Settling next to her, even closer than before “got stuck talking”

“Oh, no problem, she was pretty”

“Ah you saw” rubbing the back of his neck again he cleared his throat before filling their glasses

“No need to come back if you were having a good talk” hating the words as they left her mouth Naya’s heart sank at the thought

Not thinking of his words Garrus retorted “No. I’m already on a date. So, no need”. Once said he thought twice about them. ‘A date was this a date. Did she think it was a date?’

“A date?” Naya blushed as she took a sip of her drink before looking up at him brightly smiling “I like the sound of that”

“Good” Garrus was not sure what he was doing or even saying. But her smile, the smell she gave off at this very moment made him not care. “Well, then date…enjoying the night?” placing his arm behind her on the bench he turned to look straight at her. She had taken her jacket off at some point he did not notice, her bare neck gracefully lead to her naked shoulders and collarbone. The pale milky colour of her skin nearly glistened in the strobe lights. He wondering how soft she was if she tasted as sweet as she smelled, how his mark would look on that flawless canvas.

Looking back at him Naya could see the hunger in his eyes, how his mandibles were relaxed and how his mouth slightly opened with a light pant. It was the same look Sicus had for Penossy before she pushed him. Well, he was not her to push her so she figured she might as well push herself. If it all goes to shit then well she can blame Zaeed.

“Oh yes, very much” she replied in the best seductive purr she should manage and turned to face him, pulling her legs under her and placing a hand on the far side of his waist lightly grasping at the fabric of his shirt running her fingers along his side firmly in the process.

“Really?” purring he removed his arm from the back of the bench and ran his hand down her back along the ribbons of the corset and set at the small of her back.  

With a quick breath, she hums in approval “Really” lifting up from her knees she raised to eye level with him. With her hand still gripping onto his shirt, she snakes her other inside his cowl and runs her fingers softly back and forth under his fringe, scraping her nails along with each movement.

A sharp breath leaves Garrus as his purr changes from approval to full desire. Pulling her into him he places Naya on his lap. One hand still on her back and the other on the side of her thigh. “You’re a temptress.” Running his hand up her back to her shoulders he cursed that he was wearing gloves. The other now cupping her ass he squeezed causing her to shift forward along his losing plates.

“Am I?” she asked coyly trying to hide her embarrassment “Then what would this make me?” leaning into him she thickly swallowed and ran her tough along his right mandible. Starting at the edge by his chin she ran it up to his marking and then back down all the way to the tip before she took it into her mouth for only a moment to suck on it.

With a groan, Garru’s plates fully parted giving way to his very hard member that was not pressing into Naya through their clothing. “Spirits” he shakily whispered. ‘So that’s why human men liked their women’s mouths so much’ gripping onto Naya more he growled in pleasure.

Giggling Naya repeated the action on the left side earning a louder growl, groan and a light hip press into her. It was then she took note of the pressure between her legs. He was turned on, really turned on. Turning a bit red she took note of where they were. Sitting in a booth in a seedy bar. The man she loved was turned on by her, that made her happy, but in a seedy bar, where this meant nothing other than ‘what did Penossy call it…stress relief’ Quickly coming to her sense Naya hoped off of Garrus’ lap, face fully red “I…ummm…got to go” rushing out Naya left him sitting in a back booth riled up, confused and fully unplated.

“Huh, what…” dumbfounded Garrus just looked in the direction of the door “what just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know finally....well kind of


	31. Running away?

When Garrus got back to the cargo bay, after calming down and reviewing the night over and over to no prevail, he noticed Naya was nowhere to be seen. ‘Has she not come back yet’ he wondered as he sat on his cot to once more figure out what just happened that night.

He was on a date with Naya Shepard, his Commander’s sister, his human Commander. Not only that but he was happy, he had fun, even proud to have her on his arm. When the other woman approached, him he had no shame in turning her down for Naya. He had never had a thing for humans, but Naya, Naya was different she was more than just human. 

Running his hand down his face in frustration he paused as his claw ran over the edge of his mandible, along the path her tongue took. “Oh, Spirits” remembering the feeling of her tiny frame over his he purred. And then ground “Why run away like that?” falling into his bed he remembered the way she pressed into him, how her hips rolled over his member, the feeling of her hot and heavy breaths felt over his face.

“What did you do?” an angry and aggressive rumble pulled him from his memories. Opening his eyes, he saw Wrex standing above him scrolling.

“Huh?” not following the Krogan’s question he sat up and chipped at him question “do?”

“To Naya.” Glaring Wrex looked at him with suspicion “She ran in, grabbed all her stuff and said she was going to be sleeping with her brother for a while. And she was swearing off drinking”  Wrex was sure the Turian must have done something, no daughter of his would run like that if he didn’t

“You know your guess is as good as mine.” Sighing Garrus leaned back onto a nearby crate “somehow we ended up on a…date…and it was good. Fun. Then she just ran off”

“A date” the Turain must have gotten some idea in his head and hurt his ru’ shan. He was going to rip his mandibles off.

The anger was clear as Garrus watched Wrex. He knew how protective he was her if the thing with Kaidan was anything to go by. “We had dinner, watched a movie, and had a few drinks in Chora’s Den” A bit flustered on being cornered not to mention the tension he had once again from the memories and her just running off Garrus gave quick answers.

“Why did she run off?”

“No idea. I thought we were having a good time” ‘a hot time too, good stress relief’ but that was not something he was going to say.

Humming Wrex just walked to his own cot and laid down.

Glad to be done with the conversation Garrus decided he would get some sleep or at least try.

 

\---

 

Naya was sitting in her brother’s cabin, her things were piled up at the end of the couch she sat on. She was just, they were, he was, they could have. Sighing she fell onto her side and leaned on Ghost who was fast asleep. Sex was not something she knows nothing about, sure her education was human to human so there was a level of unknown but the basics she knew. People around her were not shy about it either, many approached her over the years. All failed. She always thought it was a matter of no interest but she wanted him, wanted him to have her.

But tonight was….was hot and hungry….but that was it. She loved him. No point denying it. She wanted to give herself to him, fully not just as a friend or as stress relief. She wanted more. She wanted what Sicus had if she was honest with herself. She wanted him to love her back, to want her, to give himself to her. 

She wanted tonight to mean so much more than what it was going to. A seedy bar and a few drinks made a good night for lust that was proven. Thinking of how his hand easily sprawled her back or cupped her ass Naya thought back to the night’s events. She was not worried if he found her attractive or not now. The memory of the way he was pressed between her legs, his choked purrs, and animalistic groans made her cheeks burn. Thinking of him sleeping just a few decks down…. “Cold shower, I need a cold shower” jumping up she headed to the shower to clear her mind before she tried to sleep. 

Thanks to her brother’s _warning_ the showers were now 100% hers this time of night. Hacking the door, she locked herself in. “Thank the ancestors.” Even with the warning, she didn’t want anyone to walk on her at all, tonight specialty. She got undressed and stood in the mirror and looked over her body. If what she was told was right she was a very attractive human. Growing up with Krogans she didn’t really have to worry about man or relationships. Any guy who hit on her got some kind of inquiry within the first 10 minutes of trying. As she ran her hands over her stomach and cupped breasts she wondered what it would be like to be touched. Touched properly but him. She ran her hand over Ghosts mark “looks like Turian claws” she muttered “would he leave marks like this? Would he ever want to mark me?” running her hand up to her neck then over her lips she wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. With no lips, it would not really be a kiss, but still to have her's press to him in that way….

Walking into the shower she ran it cool, heat pooling deep within her she hoped to drown it out. The water caressed her skin but did not cool her down. “Fuck” She ran a hand down her body to her center and started to imitate her many dreams. Lightly running her fingers along her folds like Garrus had when he would ask for permission. Her body complied with a light jerk as she brushed over the bundle of nerves rolling it in circles. Her other hand moved to massage her breast and grip it with nails causing a small pressure and imagined it to be from sharp claws. Her soft hums and moans echoed in the room only to drive her mind further into its fantasy.

The thought of him standing behind her, encasing her body within the stall ran a shiver up her spine. His hands reaching around replacing hers. “Naya” the rough lust filled voice beckoned for her. Leaning into her she could not feel him only the heat of him. Whispering into her ear he entered her wanting body with his index claw “amica mea”. 

Slowly he moves within her, teasing her as he purrs and she moans. The hand on her breast caressed and squeezed until her nipples stood. Rolling the small nub under his fingers he picked up his thrusting pace. Pitching, pulling and rolling her sensitive nipples she gowned his name as she neared her end. Filling her more his pace didn’t falter “temptress”. 

Reaching her climax she shook and slumped forward pressing her head into the cold tiles, now shivering from the water. “Fuck”


	32. Maji

Tali had noticed how over the last few weeks Naya would avoid Garrus worse than she did before, even avoiding the cargo bay altogether.

“Liara? Do you have a moment?”

“Of course Tali, what is the matter?”

“Naya, she has been avoiding Garrus since their data. Did I do the right thing leaving them alone?”  
“They had a good night.”

“Really? Did Naya talk with you?”

“Ah, well no…I ah….followed them”

“You….”

Looking away from Tali’s gaze she blushed and nodded “I want to make sure things were going well.”

“And?”

“Well they looked to be having fun, and then….”

“Then?”

“Well, things got a bit….” Blushing colbot Liara avoided Tali’s eyes more

“A bit?” Interest peaked Tali pried with suspicion “Like a bit…adult?”

“Ah…” clearing her throat Liara nodded

“So she is embarrassed?” humming Tali starting cooking up plans to trap them together so she would get over it

“Well, maybe. But maybe more. She really like him”

“Yeah that is why we are doing this.”

“Yes, but I am not sure he knows if he likes her.”

“You know he does”

“But does he?”

Thinking about it Tali nodded and walked to the airlock.

 

\---

 

Maddox and Garrus were at the airlock waiting for Tali and Naya so they could go to ground for a mission. Tali came up deep in thought. “What’s up Tali?” Maddox inquired as he looked for his sister “Have you seen Naya?” Quickly shaking her head Tali looked up at Garrus who was looking at his gun with his mandibles tight to his face. “Garrus, Have you seen her”

“Um…no”

“I’m right here.” Naya quickly walked up to them and passed them into the airlock with a quick nod to Tali and Maddox, avoiding Garrus completely. Causing him to chirp involuntarily in hurt.

 

\---

 

Once on the ground, Tali took advantage that they were all now trapped in the Mako. Sitting in the back with Garrus she leaned over and quietly talked so the two now arguing siblings would not hear. “So, how did your date with Naya go?”

“What data?” sure they called it a date but by the end was it really a date. Do you run out of a date like that then avoid the person for two weeks? Over the past few days, Garrus has stopped questioning why and started to get bitter. He did not like not knowing what was going on and he hated being avoided.

“Oh come on, I left you guys alone so you could have a proper date.”

“I thought you had an engine emergency”

Trying not to laugh at his sarcastic tone Tali shook her head “Just coffee with a friend. So how did it go”

“Fine, I guess, till the end.”

“What happened?”

“No idea.” Looking out into the sands Garrus aimed to avoid this conversation. It would do no good, he just asked himself these questions over and over and got no where

“Did she not like you too?”

“Huh?” not understanding her question he whipped his face towards her

 "You obviously like her. Did she not tell you she like you back.”

“I don’t… I mean she is attractive…for a human. But…wait tell me?”

“Well, it's obvious she likes you right? Just not saying anything”

“What do you mean? It's not obvious.”

“It is to me, but If you don’t like her back…I’m sorry I pushed you into a date”

“Well….I mean….Spirits” thinking that she liked him made things clearer, why she ran away, what was so bad about the bar. If it was just stress relief it would not have mattered, but if it was more than...’Oh man, how do I fix this’

Before Garrus could ask Tali anything the Mako jolted to a stop “Done whispering? We are here” Shepard stated as he left with Naya following right after

*

The compound was full of electrified husks. With each one shoot down a pool of deadly shocks covered the ground before them, slowly dissipating with time. As they entered a closed hallway three or four rushed through the door at Shepard.

“Get down” Naya yelled as she projected a throw at them, knocking them back into the room they emerged from

“Thanx” Maddox smiled. Naya was an asset, even Williams could not deny it, but it was just nice in general to have his baby sister with him.

“Good aim Naya”

“Thanks, Tali” heading to the door Naya scanned the room and turned to them “continue?”

Nodding the others moved past her into the room. Looking back at her Garrus saw a Geth Destroyer approaching from behind. “Naya!” raising his gun he hit the machine in the optical reader, rendering it offline

“Ah, thanx”

“No problem” The group ran back and cleared the room of all Geth units

“Clear” Tali confirmed after scanning the room. “are you ok?” She looked at Naya, the Geth must have gotten a shot in, her suit had a hole and blood was dripping onto the floor

“Naya!”

“Sis”

Both men instantly ran to her side. Maddox rummaged through his belt for Medigel as Garrus grabbed her and pulled her to him so he could look other her wound.

“I’m fine, it's nothing,” she said as she tried to pull her arm out of his grip to no prevail.

“No, you're bleeding.” Garrus worried chips made her stomach drop and face pinken

“I’m fine”

“Here” finding the Medigel Maddox handed it to her.

Quickly grabbing the gel, she violently ripped her arm away from Garrus and stepped back as she applied the gel to her small graze. Her face still pinked, her body filling with heat from a small touch, her heart aching.

“There better, let's go!” snapping she moved forward down a corridor. Leaving Garrs looking at his now empty hand, Tali looking at him and shaking her head and Maddox shifting his gaze between all three before signaling to follow her and leave the building.

 

\---

 

After they blasted their way off planet Maddox called Garrus up to his cabin while waiting for the triangulation of the Geth base was being processed.

“Shepard, you wanted to see me” walking through the door Garrus quickly gave his Commander a Turian salute trying to ignore the scents in the air.

“Yes, please sit down” Moving to the couch Maddox sat down next to Ghost who croaked his head at Garrus as he sniffed the air “I want to talk to you as your friend, not your Commander so please relax”

Releasing a breath Garrus relaxed and sat down on the other end of the L shaped sofa and faced his friend.

“Garrus, you are a good friend and a good guy so I trust you will tell me what’s going on. Tali will not tell me anything and Naya just pretends to sleep if I try and talk to her.” Tensing back up Garrus sat up straight “Over the past few weeks Naya has been held up here avoiding…well just you by the looks of it. And how things were on ground….what happened between you too?’

Taking a deep breath and tried to think of a way to sum of the last few weeks quickly to his friend, her brother, their Commander. How would he want someone to tell him if it was about Solana. He decided clean, clear and to the point was his best option. “I lost a game playing Naya and Tali. As the winner Tali had me pay for dinner when we docked. But she left us alone. Some plot to get us on a date or something. Anyways, we were out so we had dinner, saw a movie and had a few drinks”

“You went on a date with my sister?”

“It was not the plan, but did turn out that way.”

“Ok, so a date.” Trying to get over his baby sister dating quickly Maddox thought. She was a grown a woman, she must date, right? Must….’don’t go there’. But he has never seen her with others, she never talked about dates or partners, only men she shoots for trying…was this her first? “and now she is avoiding you. Bad date?”

“I would not say so.”

“Good date?”

Trying not to waver in tone or hum in memory Garrus nodded.

Not trying to read into it, Maddox nodded. “So, you and my sister…” thinking of a way to ask without thinking of it “are in a relationship?”

“Ah…. No….the date just happened, as I said. There is no relationship”

now thinking of it and with no relationship to go with it Maddox lost control of his normal calm and friendly demeanor “You are toying with my Sister?!” standing up he stepped up to Garrus as he clenched his fists “Are you telling me you were toying with my sister. You may be my best friend but she is my baby sister!”

Confused what _toying_ was or what was going on Garrus put his hands up in surrender “Commander, I don’t know what you mean?”

“Just tell me, are you playing with my sister. You know what she has been through, what she means to me. You better not be just playing with her.” Maddox started to gain control again. Hitting the man would not help, and would probably hurt him more than Garrus. With a large sigh, he sat on the coffee table behind him motioning for Ghost to stand down as the varren was baring teeth.

“Playing?”

“If you are not serious about her, if you are not serious in perusing her properly then yes toying…playing.” Finally explaining Maddox put the dots together. His sister was probably serious about him if she was avoiding him now and this was his attitude “If you don’t want to be with her, leave her be to find someone who dose.”

Understanding his meaning Garrus nodded in comprehension. Turians were casual, in many cases, a serious partner was picked for you by your family, though Garrus never liked the thought. Sure, feelings could develop within these arranged partnerships but not always. Other relations were just that relations, stress refile, lust, physical. It did not matter if you liked the person romanticly. If someone had feelings for another, who was not their partner, often the relationship would be quiet if it happened at all and always came second to the duty to your partner. But if Naya like him in the way that Tali insinuated then a relationship was what she may have been looking for. ‘Could I give her that? Is it what I want’

Looking at Garrus Maddox could tell he was processing “Humans are emotional. We live by our emotions. Our partners are someone we pick based on your feelings. This is also why many say we fall in and out of love easily. But that is rarely the case. We fall in and out of lust quickly but love. We hold on to that our whole lives. Once it's hurt, we rarely heal from it completely.” Thinking back, he echoed his mother’s words “Women, human women. They are strong with their emotions. They can live through a lot and not show it. Like Naya, the more they go through the stronger their emotions are, the stronger their need for them is. I don’t want her to be with someone who is not serious about her. It will hurt her too much.” Getting up he patted his friend on the shoulder “Think about what I said. We will clear out the base.”

Leaving the room Maddox left Garrus to think. “I hope your right Tali” Sighing he entered the elevator.  


	33. No Other Way

“So, my brother gave you a copy of the Geth info for your pilgrimage” Naya joined Tali’s table in the mess for dinner

“Yes. It will provide great insight into the Geth for my people. I owe him a debt I am not able to repay”

“I am sure there is no debt in his view.” Trying not to giggle Naya recalled that last few nights of being woken by Maddox’s sleep talking and cooing Tali’s name

“What do you mean?”

“Just that he would have done it for you even if you did not ask.”

“Mind if I join you,” Liara asked as she sat beside Tail “what about the Comandor doing something”

“The Geth Data for Tali. I was just saying he would have given it to her even if she did not ask”

“Why do you think that.”

“Men are like that with girls they like in my experience.”

“Keelah Naya, hush about that. W we are just friends. He does not see me like that” blushing behind her mask she scolded Naya with a raise of her arm

Laughing she ducked to the side of the table running into Kaidan

“What did I miss?”

“Just teasing Tali” Naya snickered as she sat back into her chair

“Sounds fun” joining them at the table next to Naya he smiled at Tali who was now pouting with her arms crossed

“You are all bosh’tet”

“Oh, come on we love you Tali” Naya beamed. She was having a good time. For the past, few days she had been able to calm her mind and come to terms with her embarrassing timed realization. She decided she would be friends, she would not push or ask for anything. Their….physical reactions would be ignored unless there was more to it. But she was not going to ask. She did not want to ruin their friendship over her feeling for him. “I love all my friends” getting up she hugged Tali from the back.

“Keelah you boshe’tet” hugging her back the best she could Tali sighed “Love you too”

“and no love for me.” Kaidan mocked cried “Liara will you at least love me.”

“Goddess…I…um…” lost by his sudden request Liara floundered for words until his roaring laughter clued her to his joke “Oh goodness” embarrassed she hid her face with her hands which were then pinned by Naya’s sudden back hug.

“You can’t have her, she is mine” Teasing Naya resting her head on Liara’s shoulder. “I might share”

“Naya!”

“It's teasing Liara time” Tali giggled enjoying her friend’s playfulness

“He he he” unlocking her arms Naya backed away from Liara with a half-cocked smirk and surrendering hands as she ignored the scowl and sat back down next to Kaidan. 

Chatting and joking the meal passed quickly.

“Is anyone back on duty after dinner?” Kaidan asked as they were finishing up their plates

“I do not believe so,” Liara said as the others shook their heads to confirm they were free.

“Then how about we stick around a bit and have a few drinks, could play a game of poker or something.

“That sounds like fun, though you will have to teach me how to play” Agreeing to the idea Liara smiled

“You will have to teach me too,” Tali said as she finished the last of her past

“Me too.” Naya nodded

“Really, even you have never played?” Kaidan was a bit surprised that Naya had never played. Tali and Liara he understood. They were aliens after all….ah right she grew up with aliens… “Ok, so drinks and poker class it is.”

~

Garrus somehow managed to slip by the roaring group as he sat at a back table to have his dinner. For the past 32 hours, he had not slept, had not been able to focus on his work, or even eat much. His mind had been going over Shepard’s words over and over. His statement left him more confused than before. The warning was clear there was no questioning that. But Naya…did she run away like that because of her emotions? What emotions? Did she really like him that way? Did she want a relationship with him? Why not just tell him? If a Turian did what she did on their date then sure a partnership would make sense, but she was human he didn’t think that was the same. 

“Do I even want to find out” mumbling to himself he looked over to the loud group as Naya draped her arms around Tali. Hearing her giggle and laugh ‘I love all my friends’…what did that mean from her, what did that mean for him. They were friends, at least he hoped they still were. She was still avoiding him.

“Lost in thought kid?” Wrex sighed as he sat next to him and watched Naya now cling onto Liara playfully “Well she is in a better mood”

“Seems so”

“Still avoiding you huh?”

“Yeah”

“You could just walk up to her”

“No….I don’t think…she is avoiding me for a reason, right?”

“Kid women avoid even when they don’t want to. A human woman even more so” chuckling he starts slurping on his noodle soup.

Sitting there it dawned on Garrus. Wrex would understand his problem grasping the …. cultural difference. He knew Turians well, Korgan had a similar idea when it came to partners. And he had been around humans more than him…even working more with more. “You know a lot about human women right Wrex”

“Yeah….” Not sure where he was going with the question Wrex eyed him. If he starting asking about mating he would kill him, Naya’s range be damned.

“Maddox…” taking a sharp breath he thought carefully before of what he was really asking, “said humans were very emotional. That is easy to agree with after being on this ship, many of the men I worked with in C-Sec where too. But he said that these emotions kind of ruled what they did. Like picking a mate…or career” 

“True. Though logic and duty play a part. It's their emotions that are the pivot point in many things.” Slurping more soup Wrex watched Naya chat happily with her friends. “The company they pick is all based on feelings, any kind of company. Take Naya for example. She is always wary of strangers. But once she warms up to people and gets emotionally attached, she views them as family and then their protection and happiness become her duty. For Krogans and Turians it’s the other way around. We have a duty to people then we develop emotion, well that is what society says. In fact, we are like humans in that way, we just ignore it for the sack of duty”

Thinking about it, he was right. The thought was not foreign to him really, just the fact that it is was not pushed aside for duty. It made him laugh, he always questioned bad orders, stupid traditions. Doing so made his relationship with his father hard, made him a bad Turian. Why was this point so hard to notice? “Guess I just never bothered to think about it”

“Nah, just had no reason to.” Not looking at him Wrex just watched Naya as she grabbed some drinks and went back to her group “When you start to question things like that, you got a reason to. Something makes you see how backward some things are.”

“Yeah. Guess you're right.” Thinking carefully about how to ask his next question he paused. Wrex has known her the longest, they were close, a bit scary close, but he would know for sure…right? “She left our date. She did not say anything but I think it's because she likes me.”

“Finally noticed that huh? Still not looking up from his soup Wrex signed. These two were hopeless. She was a scared pyjak and he was a clueless welp. “Look it's not something she would say, she would well…..probably find a way to show it, in a way you would recognize” trying not to chuckle remember how red she was after coming back with her drinks with Zeadd and Sisus, too embarrassed from all the hits she got.

“I would recognize….” Drifting into though they fell silent. Garrus worked on finished his dinner as he read his messages. As Wrex eat and watched Naya.

~

“So, you get the card sets? What beats what?” Kaidan asked as the girls nodded.

“Ok, I'll deal and we can do a few practice hands before we bet.”

“Bet what?” Liara asked as she look around

“Well most bet money or clothing” looked at Naya with a crooked smile and a wink

“You are not getting me to undress!” she yelled as she punched his arm and he laughed

“Ok..Ok…credits then” rubbing his arm he snickered and smiled at Liara as his eyes darted behind her. Kaidan had noticed that Wrex and Garrus were sitting at the back table watching them. More accurately he noticed Garrus watching Naya. The whole crew knew she had been avoiding him and he had noticed that the big guy was getting more and more unfocused the longer she did. If his reaction from the shower incident was anything to go by a bit of loud flirting and some touching would get him off his ass once and...he hoped…something had to make the hits worth it. “Oh, come on I was kidding. If I wanted to get you naked again there would be more candles and wine involved”

“Are you trying to get hit, deal” slightly blushing Naya lightly hit Kaidan again “and don’t give me a bad hand”

“Can’t control that kitten”

“Kitten?” Tali asked

“Yeah, Eddie started it. When she gets, all made like that she looks like an angry kitten with its fur all up. Too cute.”

“Cute?” Liara remarked “I am not sure what a kitten is but how is Naya cute when she is mad. She is scary…no offense”

“None taken…if anything cute is offensive”

“No really. Here Eddie sent me this. It his cat when she was a kitten. Said the Naya is just like her” sending over Tali and Liara a picture of an Abyssinian kitten with its tail puffed out and ears back, eye wide and mouth open. Instantly they both starting laughing.

“By the Goddess, she is a kitten”

“Oh my, I need to send this to Shepard.” Tali forward it to him with the caption _your sister is a kitten_

“What, I am not, let me see” Pulling on Kaidan's arm she leaned into him and looked at the picture. Quickly looking up at him without letting him go she glared

“Right there a cat”

“Am not” pouting she let him go and sank into her chair.

Kaidan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and patted her arm. “It's ok cats are cute and independent. Just makes you more lovable” blowing her a kiss with a wink he let her go and handed out the cards. “Round one?”

“umm” still pouting Naya picked up her cards and nodded.

~

“You are not getting me to undress!” Naya’s outburst pulled Garrus away from messaging his sister instantly. Wrex also looked up from his messages with a small growl followed by a huff before returning to his task.

What was that about? Garrus wondered as he watched Kaidan get hit and then wink at her. Putting in more effort into listening he heard Kaiden mention wine and candles to get her naked. ‘Is he...are they…does she…lightly growling Garrus continued to watch the group intently not even noticing Wrex as he looked at him with a knowing smirk before once more returning to his messages

As he continued to watch them he could not keep his growl and annoyance at bay as Naya grabed Kaidan and pulled him to her, the way she looked up him. The way his arm went around her, the _kiss_ he gestured to her. “You know what, you may be right.” As Wrex nodded Garrus abruply got up and strod over to the group without thinking about what he was doing or what he was going to say.

Now standing next to Naya and Liara he looked stunned. What was he doing there? What was he going to say? He should say something. “Garrus, you know how to play?” Kaidan asked raising his hand “We are playing Texas poker”

“Ah, yes. A few guys in C-sec taught me.”

“Good, then join us,” Naya said with a brilliant smile he could not help but hum in happiness to see. She was not ignoring him now, in fact, she smiled at him, their friendship was not damaged by their...date…there was a chance to fix this.

“Sure” Pulling up a chair Garrus say down as Kaidan dealt him in.

 

\---

 

That night Garrus laid in his cot fully relaxed and exhausted from the lack of sleep he had been getting. The cargo bay finally felt right. Wrex was snoring off time to Ghost who was sleeping on him. Naya’s small hums and gasps could be heard only in the rare silence.

He was happy he was able to talk to her again. The game was fun, but the best part was laughing and joking with her again. He enjoyed just being with her. He missed it. He missed his friend.

But. But the longer he was with her, the more she smiled at him, laughed at his bad jokes the more he wanted to have his arm around her again. The more he wanted to touch her again. The more he wanted her. “I want her” softly talking to himself he realized he was serious, his relationship with her was not a matter of needing stress relief, he wanted her so no other would dare touch her, he wanted to claim her as his. “But…something closer to home would be better for her…right?” someone like Kaidan could give her a future, one without judgment with family. “Friends, a friend was good, I could stay with her that way…let her be happy with someone who could give her a happy, normal life, a future, a family.” He would not take that from her even if every cell in his body asked him to.


	34. Vimire Part 1

“Ok crew we have a lead on Saren. The STG may have located him on Virmire. Wrex, Kaidan, Ash, Garrus, Tali, Naya, Liara get ready we are going planet side in 2 hours”

“Commander.”

“Shepard.”

“Got it”

 

\---

 

“Commander, I’m reading a signal. Must be our Salarian infiltration team” Joker reported as she scanned the landing zone.

“Check out those defense towers” Kaidan exclaimed pointing on the scan readout

“Drop the mako, we will go in and take them out” Maddox ordered

“I’ll get you under their radar Commander”

 

\---

 

“Any chance we could just chill on the beach when we are done?” Naya asked as she ran her hand through the water playfully

“AA towers first Kid” Wrex retorted with a small smile

“How can you think of that at such a time?” Ashley asked with no venom

“Got to enjoy the little things in my line of work” Naya signed before shaking off the water and entering Mako.

“Kaidan, Tali, Ashley, I want you to go east and come around to our location on the tower for backup. No telling what we will run into”

“Yes Commander” Ashley saluted as Kaidan Nodded

“Be careful Shepard?” Tali said we a hidden fondness.

“You too Tali, watch your six, ok”

*

“Ok no beach, Geth ruin everything” Naya huffed as she followed the group up to the gate

“Well maybe when this is all over we can all go to a nice one,” Liar asked chipperly

“Yeah? Ok If I can pick your bathing suit” 

“Oh, Goddess…fine”

*

“How many gates are there?” Wrex asked in annoyance. Sure, killing Geth was fun but this was just small little skirmishes he wanted a good fight

“Don’t know but this one has a big gun”

“There has to be a way to shut it down,” Garrus said as he took over from a Rocket Trooper

“Looks like the AA power controls are in here,” Maddox said as he scanned the room before turning the power off.

“I’m reading that the grid is down, Commander. On approach to the Samarian base now. Out” Joker’s voice crackled over the coms

“Ashley?” Maddox pinged the B group

“Yes, Commander”

“The grid is down. Make for the Salarian nav point. We will meet you there.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Well, that was… anyone feel like this is a bit mundane for where Saran is?” Naya asked as she leaned on the door way.

“The base could be more fun” Wrex smirked

“Let’s find out then”

*

“Commander, Normandy’s touched down at the base, but it looks like we’re grounded.” Joker’s voice echoed in the Mako as the A group made their way to the nav point “The salarian Caption can explain when you get here”

“We are 10 minutes out Commander.” Ashley’s voice followed”

 “Understood”

*

“So, what are we supposed to do now?” Ashely asked a Salarian as Maddox and the others walked up to the base

“Stay put until we can come up with a plan” He replied directly

“Are you in charge? What is the situation?” Maddox asked

“I’m Captain Karate. Third Infiltration Regiment STG. You and your crew have just landed in the middle of a hot zone. Every AA gun in ten miles has been alerted to your presence.”

“Are what are we doing in the mean time?” Naya spoke up

“We stay put until the Council sends the reinforcements we requested” the captain snarled at her before answering to Maddox

“Yeah that is us” Wrex laughed

“What? You are all they sent? I told them we needed a fleet”

“We could not understand your transmission. They sent me to investigate” Maddox answered

“That is a reputation of our task. I lost half my men investigation this place.”

“So, what have you found?” Kaidan asked

“Saran’s base of operations. He’s set up a research facility here, but it’s crawling with Geth and very well fortified”

“Is he here? Have you seen him?” sitting on edge Maddox asked eagerly. This was good, a great lead

“No. but his Geth are everywhere, and we’ve intercepted some comms referring to Saren. This is his facility, no doubt about that.”

“What is he researching?”

“He’s using the facility to breed an army of Rogan.”

“What?” Wrex growled as Naya’s face contorted in disgust “How is that possible?”

“Apparently, Saran has discovered a cure for the Genophage”

“So….” Maddox asked not knowing the importance

“It was the solution to the Krogan problem” Wrex bitterly said

“We introduced the genophage to the Krogan population after the uprising to quell their numbers. Without it, the Krogan will quickly overrun the galaxy. And these Krogan follow Saren.”

“The Geth are bad enough. But with a Krogan army…Sarren would be unstoppable” Maddox stated

“Exactly my thought. We must ensure this facility and its secrets are destroyed.”

“Destroyed? I don’t think so. Our people are dying. This cure can save them.”

“If that cure leaves this planet the Krogan will become unstoppable. We can’t make the same mistake again.”

Wrex walked up to the Captain “We are not a mistake” walking away Naya worried about what the news of a cure meant for them and wondered how she was going to get it off planet.

“Is he going to be a problem? We already have enough angry Krogan to deal with.”

“He will be fine. I will talk to him” Maddox reassured

“I appreciate that Commander. My men and I need to rethink our plan of attack. Can you give us some time?’

“Go ahead. I will come back soon”

“We won't be long, Commander. In the meantime, if you need any supplies you can talk to Commander Rentola. He is in one of the tents near by.”

As the Captain walked into his tent Kaidan turned to Shepard “Looks like things are a bit of a mess”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t be so worried if it wasn’t for Wrex. He looks like he is going to blow a gasket.” Ashley said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Over the past months, she has grown rather close to the Krogan. He was rough but honest and to the point. His gun knowledge made for good talks.

“Think we need to talk to him?”

“It wouldn’t hurt….well it might actually. Just be careful doing it.” Ashley encouraged.

“It will be fine” Maddox nodded at Naya and walked over to Wrex who was blasting out shoot after shoot.

“This isn’t right Shepard” If there’s a cure for the genophage, we can’t destroy it.”

“I understand you’re upset. But we both know Sarrn’s the enemy here. He’s the one you should be angry with.”

“Really? Saren created a cure for my people. You want to destroy it. Help me out here Shepard. The lines between friends and foe are getting a little blurry from where I stand.”

“This isn’t a cure, it’s a weapon. And if Sarren is allowed to use it, you wouldn't be around to reap the benefits. None of us will.”

“That is a Chance we should be willing to take. This is the fate of my entire people we’re talking about. I have been loyal to you so far. Hell, you did more for me than others ever did. But if I’m going to keep following you, I need to know we’re doing it for the right reasons.” Raising his gun

Mirroring Wrex, Maddox raised his “Wrex, these Krogan are not your people. They’re slaves of Saren. Tools. Is that what you want for them?” Lowering his gun He looked at Wrex. He knew the answer already, just needed Wrex to know it.

“No…we were tools for the Council once. To thank us they neutered us all. I doubt Saren will be as generous.” Lowering his gun as well “AlShepardSepard. You’ve made your point. I don’t like this, but I trust you enough to follow your lead. Just one thing. When we find Saren, I want his head.”

“Deal”

*

“Brother?” stopping Maddox as he walked up the Salarian command tent she pulled him aside

“Naya, whats up?”

“The cure…do we have to?”

“It will not be just the cure. It would also be a control. These Krogan, they are slaves due to it”

Nodding she understood. He was right, there is no way Saren would make a cure if it did not control the Krogan some way. But still the thought of a cure for her clan, for her people. It was a hard thing to ignore.

*

“Ok team, the Salarians have come up with a plan. They are building a Nuke bomb that will be placed on the far side of the facility. The Normandy will be dropping it off but we will have to get into the base, disable to AA guns and clear the ground first.”

“Is that all?” Naya sarcastically mocked the plan.

“They will be attacking the front is 3 teams, we will be shadowing through the back.

“That’s a slaughter,” Kaidan remarked.

“Yes, and we need one of us to go too. Someone who knows Alliance communication protocols.”

“I will go,” Kaidan said

“Hold on, they will need you to arm the nuke. I will go” Ashley interrupted

“I can go,” Naya spoke up. “I know the protocols in and out, need to avoid you guys” smiling she patted Kaidan on the arm “Ashley is needed for the AA guns and Kaidan will be needed for the Nuke. I got this.”

“Kaidan, can you go? They will need as much bionics as they can get.” Maddox hated making the call. It was likely death but it needed to be done.

“Commander”


	35. Vimire Part 2

“This world is beautiful, too bad it’s been contaminated by Saren and his Geth” Tali remarked as she took in the view. Unsure if it would be the last one she ever saw

“It reminds me of where I grew up on Palaven, minus the Geth of course” Garrus agreed as Naya walked up and hugged Tali from behind and rested her head on her shoulder.

“Not something you see often. But you know there is a small moon out in the Omega system that has rivers of purple water that glows in the night…I say we go on a side trip after this.”

“Yeah, sounds good” nodding Garrus hummed in agreeance. They would get out of this, get Saren and camp by a glowing river.

“Ready?” Maddox asked as he rolled his shoulders back.

All nodding they headed for the base.

*

It was a long fight to get into the base, the path crawled with Geth. Trooper after drone fell as the team worked their into the back of the base.

“We’ve got access to base security. We should be able to cut the alarms from here. Might even be able to trigger the alarms on the far side of the base” Garrus informed the group as he worked a console “It’ll clear the guards out for us, but they might be too much for the salarian teams to handle.”

“We can handle any guards inside,” Maddox said as he looked over the team. They were getting a bit tired but they could handle it. Hell, Wrex was standing at the door just itching to fight.

As they entered they took out Ggeth after Geth until they ran into some salarians who they took down

“Salarians?” Naya wondered

“The Captian said he lost some men,” Garrus answered with a comforting purr. He did not like the look on her face right now. Full of disgust and pain

“They were indoctrinated. What is going on in this place” Tali was getting angry, well angrier, people being turned into these things, the Geth…it needed to end.

Walking over a bridge a voice called out to them “Hello is someone out there?” unsure on where it was from Maddox motioned them to continue. Naya and Liara, on the other hand, worried who asked them and what kind of trap was waiting.

As they came up to a room of cells they looked around. Each was filled with insane Salarian, Indoctrinated or at least partly. But one, one was fine “What do you want? I told you everything. I...Who are you? Alliance right? I knew someone would come. It tried to break me. But it couldn’t! I shut it out!” the salarian commando was frantic almost jumping through the cell door

“Slow down, I need to know where you came from,” Maddox asked as he motioned for the rest of the group to fall in.

“Private Menos Avot of the Third Infiltration Regiment STG, sir! Captured while on reconnaissance six days ago. Glad to answer, sir! Never any questions from these bastards. Just whispers and poking and cutting. I’d have said anything to get out and get some payback. Thanks not too much to ask, is it? A little payback?”

“……Enan…..”

“Naya?” the Salarian stared at her

“Enan?” Ashley asked, “But he said…”

“Enan is a front for when he works,” Wrex said softly, he had always known the man to be level…he was far from level

“What did they do to you?” placing her hand on the glass door she looked at him like a mother would look at her hurt child. It warmed and hurt Garrus to see.

“Experiments, but don’t know what for. The effect of incessant whispering on my shortening temper? Who knows? I just need out.” Trying to make light of his situation he weakly laughed

“Somethings not right her Shared.” Tail said as she watched him

“We can’t just him here” Naya looked at her brother pleading with him. Enan was a good friend, she would not see him like this.

“If we don’t let him out, he’s as good as dead. We have to do something” Maddox agreed

“Yes, leaving me here would be bad. Very bad. It’s too small and the noise just wouldn't go away. Whispering is load, you know? I need to get out. Let me out”

“Set him free”

Naya smiled and nodded. As she reached for the door control “Yes sir. I am very good at flowing orders. I should be. I hear them over and over. Why are they repeated when they are so simple?” pressing release she stepped up to her friend “So damn simple!” Quickly he grabbed her by the neck and began to squeeze.

With the sound of a shot gun, the situation ended as quickly as it started. Enan was dead on the floor, Naya stood stunned.

“Naya?” Wrex called to her “It’s what Saren does”

Nodding quickly, she shook her head, looked down at her friends and then walked past the group who was putting down the rest of the indoctrinated who got released at the same time.

Standing at the stairs she stared down them “We ready?” she asked as the group walked to her.

“You ok sis?” Maddox asked. Her face as still and her eyes were cold. She looked as if she felt nothing.

“Yes.”

Nodding the group continued.

*

“This place is an abomination. Saren’s research must be destroyed” Tali remarked as they cleaned a room of husks and indoctrinated scientists. And entered a new room off a bridge.

“Don’t shoot! Please, I just want to get out of there before it’s too late?” a young Asari woman steps up from behind the only desk in the room.

“We are not going to hurt you. Who are you?” Maddox inquiries

“Rana Thanoptis, neuro-specialist. But this job isn’t worth dying over. Or worse. You think the indoctrination only affects prisoners? Sooner or later. Saren will want to dissect my brain, too!”

“I thought this was a breeding facility.”

“Not this level. We’re studying Sovereign’s effect on organic minds. At least, that’s what I assumed. Saren kept us in the dark as much as possible.”

“You helped him and you didn’t even know why?” Garrus asked with obvious disgust

“I didn’t have the option of negotiating. This position is a little more…permanent than I’d expected. But I can help you. This elevator behind me goes to Saren’s private lab. I can get you in.” Walking to the elevator she punched in the needed codes “See? Full access. All of Sarren’s private files. Are we good? Can I go?”

“What were you studying”

“That ship. It emits some kind of signal. Undetectable, but it’s there. I've seen the effects. Saren uses it to influence his followers, to control them. Direct exposure to the signal turns you into a mindless slave, like the salarian test subjects. But there’s collateral damage, too.”

“test subjects….” Naya softly whispered to herself

“Breath” Wrex softly said as Garrus looked over to her in concern

“What do you mean collateral damage?”

“Sovereign’s signal is too strong. Spend too much time near the ship and you feel it. Like a tingle at the back of the skull. Like a whisper, you can’t quite hear. You’re compelled to do things but you don’t know why. You just obey. Eventually, you just stop thinking for yourself. It happens to everyone at the facility. My test subject was the man I replaced. Now I just want to get out of here before it happens to me.”

“I'm going to blow this place to hell. If you want to live you better start running.”

“What, but you can't…ah” the women left running at full speed past them

“You enjoyed that Commander” Garrus remarked as he watched her run out of the room.

*

As they entered Saren’s labs they found another beacon, like the one on Eden Prime.

“Careful Shepard” Tali said as Maddox walked up to it with his hand outreached. Soon he stood still his eyes wide before falling to his knees.

“Commander!” Liara and Tali rushed to his side to help him up to his feet.

“Another vision.” He said looking at Liara before looking at Tali and patting her hand. “I’m ok, let's need moving”

“You sure?” Naya asked, the concern was in the question but not in her voice and face.

“Kid I think we need to worry about you more,” Wrex said before patting her on the back

“Let’s go” Smiling at her Maddox nodded and moved further into the Lab.

Walking up into path and an image of an unknown creature “You are not Saren” it said in a rough and dark voice

“What is that? Some kind of VI interface?” Garrus asked as he stared at the image.

“Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding.”

“I don’t think this is a VI…”

“There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign!”

Quickly understanding Maddox connected the two “Sovereign isn’t just some Reaper ship Saren found. It’s an actual Reaper!”

“Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they choose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are.”

“No off switch, I looked,” Naya said as she looked to the image blankly.

“The Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago. You couldn’t have been there. It’s impossible!”

“Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything.”

“There is an entire galaxy of races united and ready to face you” Maddox was done with this blabbering nonsense.

“Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken.”

“Cycle? What cycle” Tali asked

“The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind.”

“What?” Liara could barely believe what she was hearing

“Your civilization is based on the technology of the mass relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it.”

“They’re harvesting us! Letting us advance to the level they need, then wiping us out!”

“My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation. Independent. Free of all weakness. You cannot even grasp the nature of our existence.”

“You are not alive! You are nothing!” finally snapping Naya yells at the image eyes wet and full of fire “You are nothing, machines can be broken!”

“Your words are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over.” As the words fill the room the windows blast in and the image fades.

“Comander…we got trouble” Joker’s voice comes over the coms

“Hit me, Joker”

“That ship, Sovereign? It’s moving. I don’t know what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would shear any of our ships in half. It’s coming your way, and it’s coming hard! You need to wrap things up in there…fast!”

“Let’s head to the breeding facility. Joker can pick us up after we set the nuke,”

“Yes sir” Ashley nodded as they pushed on.

*

“Maddox. Can we really stop them?” Naya asked as they moved to the facility. “I mean they are machines but if there are as many as it said.” Unsure if the threat she spat out was valid she feared she made thing worse. Seeing Enan like that, to see him die like that. If more people had to go through that.

“Yeah, we got this, first Saren and Sovereign. Then we will take out anything more that comes our way” with unwavering confidence Maddox reassured her, his team, and himself. The Reapers would not win.


	36. Vimire Part 3

Moving through the base they faced more Geth and Krogan, each cleared room meant they were one step closer to incinerating the base and all the evil that it held. But it also meant they got to more and more tired. Slowly the long fight was taking its toll on them all.  
“How is it holding up Kaidan?” Maddox asked through the coms

“Looks like you hit a sensitive spot Commander, it's lightening up a bit here”

“Good, keep it up”

“Yes, Sir.”

*

That turret could blast some nasty holes in the Normandy. Better take it out Commander” Garrus said as he pointed out t large gun on top a near by tower.

As they cleared their way to the consoles a stray bullet hit it “Shit” Garrus ran over to it when they were clear “Dame thing is still running and now we are locked out”

“Can it be bypassed?” Maddox asked as he covered their six with Tali and Ashley

“We would need to rewire and reconfigure to a new interface,” Naya said as she looked it over with Garrus

“How long?”

“Too long,” Garrus said

“You go ahead, I’ll get this done and catch up,” Naya said as she placed herself between Garrus and the console

“No, I can, you go.” Garrus looked at her pleading. The space was too open to be left behind, there were too many Geth.

“We can’t leave you here Sis”

“Liara…Cover me?”

“I have got her covered.” Nodding Liara softly smiled at Garrus to reassure the now worried Turian

“Cover my brother’s six?” Laying a hand on Garrus forearm Naya looked at his solidly, she would catch up. She knew she would.

Conflicted Garrus agreed. It needed to be done, he just hated that she was the one doing it “Ok.”

Moving on Tali, Ashley, Maddox, and Garrus entered the elevator leaving Naya and Liara to work on the busted console and turn off the turret.

*

With the Chargers set by the salarian team, Maddox and Tali worked on blowing up the fuel tanks near the drop off zone.

Fully clear the Normandy landed and the crew unloaded the nuke.

“The bomb is ready Commander” Ashley reported as they

“Commander, can you read me?” Kaidan rang over the coms

“The nuke is almost ready. Get to the rendezvous point”

“Negative Commander. The Geth have us pinned down on the AA tower. We’ve taken heavy casualties. We will not make it in time”

“Get them out of there Joker, Now!”

“Negative. It’s too hot! Can’t risk it. We’ll hold them off as long as we…”

“Go get them, commander, I need a couple of minutes to finish arming the bomb. Get them out of there.”

“Up to the AA tower, move”

*

“Reinforcements. We’d better hurry” Garrus proclaimed as they rushed to the tower

“Heads up, Ash. We just spotted a troop ship headed to your location” Kaidan warred over the coms

“Already here. There is Geth all over the bomb site.

“Can you hold them off?” Maddox inquired. Turning back would save the bomb but kill Kaidan

“There are too many. We will not make it till you get there. I am activating the bomb.”

“Williams! What are you doing?”

“Making sure the bomb goes off no matter what sir” pausing to only settle her self “It’s done, sir. Go get Kaidan and get the hell out of here.”

“Screw that, we got this. Go get Ashley”

“Kadian, radio Joker. Tell him to meet us at the AA tower”

“Commander….I…will do”

“It’s the right choice and you know it Kaidan”

“I'm sorry Williams. I had to make a choice”

“I understand Commander. It was an honor.”

*

As they approached the AA towner Saren appeared and shot upon them.

“This has been an impressive diversion, Shepard. My Geth were utterly convinced the salarians were the real threat. Of course, it was all for nothing. I can’t let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can’t possibly understand what’s really at stake.”

“Sovereign and its kind destroyed the Protheans! What else is there to understand?”

“You have seen the visions from the beacons, Shepard. You, of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped. Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed. Trillions dead. But what if they bowed before the invaders? Would the Protheans still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?”

“Do you really think they would let us live?”

“Now you see why I never came forward with this to the Council. We Organics are driven by emotion instead of logic. We will fight even when we know we cannot win. But if we work with the Reapers…if we make ourselves useful…think how many lives could be spared! Once I understood this, I joined Sovereign, though I was aware of the…..dangers. I had hoped this facility could protect me.”

“And you’re just a puppet, a tool Sovereign can you and toss out.” Naya appeared from the path way and stood fully out cover and faced Saren face on “The voice…is it loud for you too?”

~

Undercover Garrus watch Saren’s every move. So focused on the threat in front of him he missed Naya catching up. It was not until she was standing in clear view of both him and Saren that he saw her. Standing there with no fear, no concern, she faced him head on.

The sight was a wonder. She was a strong warrior, one to be feared. But she was stupid. Standing there with no gun drawn offering a clear shot to a man would take it with no second thought.

Chipping in worry his blood boiled, she was being so stupid. Worry soon overcame him as she provoked the deadly man before her. He could not lose her, not like this, not ever. She was too important. Worry and panic set in with a growl. He needed to get her, get her under cover.

Just as he was going to leap up to get her Wrex held his shoulder down. “She will be fine, that pyjak has too many lives”

~

“I have studied the effects of indoctrination. The stronger the hold the less capable the subject is. My saving grace. Sovereign needs me to find the conduit. My mind is still my own….for now. But the transformation from ally to servant can be subtle. I will not let it happen to me.”

“A puppet always thinks it's real till it sees the strings” she bites out as she slowly approached him.

‘What are you doing Naya?’ Maddox wondered. Liara had ducked into cover and signaled that there was a plan…’probably a bad plan’

“Naya, no…” Garrus’ panic and worry roaring louder he wanted nothing more than to run out and grab her…but couldn’t, trapped in cover with Wrex holding his shoulder only tightening.

“No, Sovereign needs me. If I find the Conduit, I’ve been promised a reprieve from the inevitable. This is my only hope.”

“We could stop them. IF we worked together we would stop the Reapers” Maddox exclaimed

“I no longer believe that Shepard. The visions cannon be denied. The Reapers are too powerful. The only hope of survival is to join with them. Sovereign is a machine. It thinks like a machine. If I can prove my value, I become a resource worth maintaining. There is no other logical conclusion.”

“You are a Spector, you have abanded your duty to save yourself”

“No! Don’t you see I am doing this for us to survive? It’s the only way any of us till survive. I am creating an alliance between organic and the Reapers. Between organics and machines. And in doing so, I will save more lives than have ever existed. But you would undo my work. You would doom our entire civilization to complete annihilation. And for that, you must die.”

Finally, within close range Naya raises her gun “Saren, all puppets will be upgraded” shooting she breached his shield as the rest of the team rushed into the fire fight.

Shoots and rolls led the Maddox being held up over the ledge of the platform by Saren. “You will die” Alarms suddenly going off left an opening for Maddox’s fist to run into Sarn’s face, setting him free from the grasp landing on the ground, getting up only to watch Saren lift off and out of firing range.

“Shepard it’s time to go” Wrex yelled as the Normandy came to pick them up.

Nodding they quickly docked and left the blast zone. Staring out the window Maddox watched the blast take the base down with Ashley.

 

\---

 

The group sat in the coms room in silence. The reality of what happened was finally settling in.

“I can’t believe we just left Ash there.” Kaidan said and broken the thick silence

“She was a good soldier. She gave her life to save the rest of us.” Maddox hung his head, he did not like to lose his people especially like this.

“But it should have been me.”

“It was not your call. It was mine. I chose you”

“I’m sorry…You saved my life. I'm grateful. But…”

“No, she will be honored like she should be.”

“Yes, Commander.”

*

“Well, the council was no help. No surprise there huh?” Naya remarked as she sat down beside her brother on his couch.

“Yeah”

“So we are still going right?”

“Yeah”

“Sleeping?”

“Nope”

“Drink?”

“Yeah”

“What you did was stupid Sis”

“Yeah, but got his shield down”

“Reckless”

“Always” smiling she poured him a drink “No fun the other way”


	37. Not letting Go

After a few drinks with Maddox Naya stopped in the mess before heading to bed. Sitting in the empty room she nursed a glass of water. ‘It’s not like me to do that...’ “Fight smart, don’t get killed” laying her head on the table she sighed. “Stupid, so stupid”

“Yes, very stupid” Looking up from the table Naya followed the blue armored arm up to Garrus’ stern face. His arms laid on either side of her fallen form, his chest plate loomed over her. As she looked at him her face pinkened. They have not been so close since that night, they had just started getting their normal relationship back, the heat from being so close…was still there. “What were you thinking?” growling in anger he did not move only loomed over her more

“I wanted to distract him, if he was paying attention to me then....then we could have got him…and then Ashley….”

“Naya” softening his tone Garrus leaned into her. His forehead rested on her shoulder and his arms moved in encase her stomach “Lossing you too would have been too much.” Chirping in grief at the thought he gently nuzzled her, so lightly he thought she would not notice.

“Garrus….” She leaned back into him. The cold steel behind her did little to quench the fire she was feeling. His arms so strong around her, they felt so safe, she never wanted them to let go ‘what are you doing, you wanted to be friends right. Stop getting all worked up’ “I’m fine. Sorry to worry you. Wrex and Maddox already rang me out, I will be more careful” Pressing against his arms she tried to loosen his grip as she stood, breathed heavily she stepped back from him and faced him. His face had softened, mandibles relaxed but eye cold.

“You set off solo, away from us. You walk back like nothing and face Saren of all people barely armed with no cover and provoke him.” Growling again he grabbed her shoulders “You are so stupid, so reckless, so selfless, too strong for your own good, too stubborn for your own good, you are intoxicated and infuriating.”

“Garrus?” his grip tightened as he went on, almost hurting her

“You can’t do anything so stupid again, you just can’t” pulling her to him he embraced her completely “I can’t watch your six when you do stupid stuff like that. I can’t keep you safe”

“Garrus?” help tightly against his chest she stood stunned. What was going on, why was he…what was this?

Burying his face into the top of her hair he breathed her in. He missed the feel of her in his arms, the smell on her on him, the heat she brought to him “I am not letting you go this time.”

“Garrus? What are you….” Pulling her away from him but not releasing her he placed his forehead to hers

“This, I am not letting go. I don’t care if you’re scared or whatever, or if something closer to home is better. I am not letting you go.”

Tires formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as her eyes fell shut to his embrace. This action, its meaning, filled her with so much joy so much relief she could not help but cry. “OK”

Lifting his head he gently whipped the tires from her cheek. “I don’t know how humans….umm”

Naya ran her arms around his neck under his cowl and pulled him down to her. Gently she pressed her lips onto his mouth plates with a hum. As she released his mouth she looked dreamily into his eyes “That is how we say it”

“And with that, you two off to bed” Wrex leaned on the wall by the mess entrance with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face.

“Wrex?!” Naya’s face quickly turned from a light pink of dreamy satisfaction to a full deep red of embarrassment.

“Ah, Wrex ummm” not sure what to do Garrus stood straight regretting how Naya’s arms fell from his as he did.

“Bed, it's too late in the night for this stuff.”

“Wrex?!” looking daggers at him Naya quickly looked at Garrus…”Umm…..night”

“Night”

Rushing by Wrex to the elevator she glared at him “I hate you”

Laughing Wrex stood and walked over to Garrus, who was still at a loss on what to do in this situation. He was planning to stay friends, to keep his friends warning in mind, to not make things complicated…but…but “I just can’t give her up. I can’t lose her” he admitted to the now smiling Krogan ‘that’s kind of scary’

“Good, remember that.” Patting him on the arm Wrex turned and walked to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, DAD!


	38. Stealing is Wrong?

Stepping out onto the docks Naya stretched her body as she yawned “It’s so nice to be off the ship”

“What don’t like my baby,” Joker asked as he walked up behind her as they made their way to the gate

“No, I love her. Would fight you for if I could fly her”

“Good thing you can’t, you would win”

“Nah, you would blackmail me too quickly for that”

“What…no…I would never” smiling largely Joker patted her on the back “Not like I have had much on you. Your Dad would have more.”

“What?!” staring at him in shock she quickly looked around to see who was near by. Lucky for her they were nowhere near ear shot to the works and the rest of the crew was either gone or still on board “How?”

“She is my baby, I know everything that happens on her. No matter the time of night.” Smirking at her Joker laughed “Already an adult and Daddy is giving you a curfew with boys huh”

“You need a life” sighing she hangs her head. It has been two weeks since the night Garrus told her he was not letting go. Two weeks since they both made their intentions clear. Two weeks of Wrex and Maddox ensuring they never got to be alone. “You all need a life”

“Ha, that is family for you”

“Yeah, got two brothers do I?”

“Yup” ruffling her hair he smiles and gives her a tip of the hat “and on that note, I'm off to the bar”

“Have fun Big Brother!” she yelled after him as cutesy as she could manage. Managing to make him stutter and her own stomach turn.

 

\---

 

“Scott!” sitting at one of the café tables Scoot looked up from his data pad to see Naya waving at him like a child, smiling and rushing over to him

“Hello, Naya. You're late.”

“Always am” sitting down she joins him while stealing a cookie from his plate.

“Hey!”

“What?” looking at him innocently she nibbles on the cookie

“Never mind” Signing he passes her his data pad. “I spoke with my Dad about you. Told him you helped draft the implate mods. He wants to get in touch about it and possibly work with you.”

“Really? I thought he was a solo kind of guy.”

“Well apparently, he wants to put a rush on his project. Ever since the news about mom….he has been pushing hard on it. Not sure whats going on but still, he asked.”

“Ok, well send him my info I would be happy to help.”

“Good”

“Ok so next to dear old dad, how are you and Jenny doing?”

“Jen has taken time off to be with Mom on earth. I have been going from here and there but mostly with Mom. I'm still with Alliance so I can’t really get away like sis can with her contract work.”

“Well I hope you can spend more time, I know it must be hard”

“Yeah…” Scoot looked into his coffee and cleared his mind. He did not like being away with his Mom sick but it was unavoidable. “Anyways those plans” bring attention back to the pad between them “I looked over your specs, it should be manageable with the right amp.”

“Yeah, if the proto type for your dad works I might look at making one with a single input. Should have enough power to control spatial manipulation and projection.”

“Naya?”

“Garrus!” beaming Naya jumped from her seat almost leaping onto him, but holding back. Unsure what the whole protocol was for what they were in public…or really what they were.

“So, this is the famous Mr. Blue” Scoot teased as he looked up at the blue armored Turian who was eyeing him carefully. Over the months, he had known Naya they grew close, she reminded him of Jenin some ways, they had started talking about their lives and the people in them only a few weeks after meeting, always vague with no real detail until last month.

“Mr. Blue?” Garrus asked as he looked over at Naya who was turning red

“Oh yes, she has told me about a lot of the crew. Like you, the pilot, Wrex, Bionic boy, have to say I think I know you guys fairly well.”

“Scoot that’s enough. Please shut up”

“Now, now I have to tease my girl a bit” Scoot smiled as he heard the small growl coming from Garrus. “Ok well, I’m off, parts and all.” Quickly leaving he waves at Naya with a wink and a small laugh.

Left standing there she looks up at Garrus who was watching Scoot leave with his small growl still sounding. Sighing she placed a hand on Garrus’s arm “He likes to create problems”

“Who was he?”

“A friend. We are helping each other on a few projects. He likes to tease me”

Huffing he turns to her and relaxes. Garrus smiled and brushed a fallen strand of hair behind her ear “We only have till 1800, Shepard is talking with Udina now about reinforcements we will be leaving for Ilos soon”

“Yeah” leaning into his hand she looks up at him. She did not care about the looks they were getting right now, only that he was there with her. That he was touching her in this way. “Should we go find something to do? We have 4 hours, so…”

Humming in thought Garrus paused. He knew what half his body wanted to do right now but he did not want to scare her away again. He wanted to be clear with his feeling for her. Wanted to be serious “I know this little place, a garden. I think you may like it”

“Yeah? Ok, let’s go.” Linking her arm in his she smiled up at him “Lead the way”

“Ok”

 

\---

 

“All crew on deck” A shipwide comms rang through Naya’s and Garrus’s Omnitools as they strolled through the Palavan themed gardens viewing the plants as Garrus explained each name and meaning.

*

“Whats going on Joker, you ruined a perfectly good botany lesson,” Naya said as she stormed from the airlock to the cockpit

“We are stealing the Normandy”

“Huh?”

“The council and Udina grounded us, we are getting out of here stopping Saren,” Madox said as he walked up beside Joker. “Everyone on board”

“Yes, sir.”

“Ok wait for it”

The three of them stood staring at the console waiting for the green light. As it turned Maddox order them to go. With that, the ship pulled out and ripped out of the Citadel space.

*

Maddox sat in his room just staring at his screen. He was a traitor now, not just to Alliance but to the Council as well.

“Brother?” Naya walked in with a flower in her hand “You ok?”

“I don’t know. I’m a traitor now. Probably should not even be in this uniform now.”

“You did what was needed. You know that. We have to stop Saren, no matter what.”

“Yeah but still”

“Brother, do you know this flower?” Naya held up a blue and yellow five pointed stars shaped flower “It's called metuendum. It grows in rocky areas and if often found out side caves. Once every three months it’s petals sprout sharp points that are poisonous, but the point itself is used for medicine.” Placing it down before him she placed a hand on his shoulder “It means to be feared. All things the heal and help are dangerous. Saren does not know what he is facing” Lightly squeezing his shoulder she left him to think.

“Where is this even from?” picking up the odd plant Maddox smiled ‘To be feared, well that is true’


	39. IIos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Lots of in-game dialogue

“Ok I trust Joker and all, but this drop, I don’t know” Naya was strapped into the Mako beside Tali, Wrex, and Liara while Garrus and Shepard.

“He can make it….I hope” Maddox reassured

“Me too,” she said as she prayed to the ancestors. This was really not how she wanted to go out.

*

“Shit, Shit, Shit!” Holding onto her seat Naya watched as they almost ran right into a steel door at full speed. “That was way too close”.

“We have to find a way into this bunker before Saren reached the conduit,” Liara said as she approached the door

“Saren found a way to open it. There must be some kind of security override somewhere in this complex” Garrus surmised as he looked over the nearby area for controls

“We’ll have to find some way to get it up and running again.”

“Liara would there be a powered hub around an entrance like this”? Naya asked as she looked over their area “Maybe down there” pointing down a both she smiled

“Yes there may be”

“Well, let's go find it.” Maddox orders as they went to move down the path

*

The path lead them through walkways and corridors filled with Geth, all leading to an elevator.

“This place still has power. It must be running off its own generator” Garrus said as he looked over to Naya, making sure she was ok and not hit.

“This must be the command center for the complex. Sarn’s troops must have sealed the doors from here after he went inside. We will have to figure out how to disengage the security lockdown if we ever want to get inside that bunker. “ Liara said as they arrived at their floor

“Sure fight Geth, crack ancient upgraded security protocols, kill more Geth and get Saren.” Naya laughed “Not hard, typical day”

“Don’t forget the conduit kid”

“Ah yes, get to the conduit first”

“Sounds like a party” Maddox sarcastically said as they moved into the rooms.

*

Entering into what looked to be the main console room Maddox quickly goes to the computers.

“Saren already has a headstart. We have to go find him before he reaches the conduit” Liara presses

“Unless he has already found it, then we are just walking into a trap” Garrus warns

“That is a chance we will have to take.”

“Wait guys…over here” Naya squats next to a damaged hologram _“too late….unable to…invading fleets….no escape…”_

“Can you clean in up Naya?” Maddox asks

“It's some kind of message, but I don’t understand the language”

“It is probably Prothean. This recording must be 50,00 years old. No wonder we cannot understand it.”

“It’s all broken up, but I understand some of the words. It’s a warning of the Reaper invasion” Maddox adds.

“There is more”

_“of safe….seek refuge…side the archives…allied Reapers…the Citadel…overwhelmed….only hope….act of desperation…the Conduit…all is lost”_

“Something about the Conduit but it's too degraded to help. We should go”

“ _cannot be stopped…cannot be stopped.”_

*

Lost in passion Liara awed the bunker around them. So much history, so much they could discover and learn. Hundreds of dead pods lined their path, hundreds of people who hoped to live and one day wake up away from a nightmare only to fall asleep in their tomb.

“To go to such lengths…the Reapers…they can't do this again” Naya softly said as her eye drifted from one pod to another”

“We will stop them. We have too” Garrus reassured with a gentle hum.

As they walked up to a control a damaged projection appeared.

“You are not Prothen. But you are not machine, either. This eventuality was one of many that was anticipated. This is why we sent out warning through the beacons.”

“Some kind of Prothean VI? Pretty badly damaged.”

“I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you. Unlike the other, that passes recently. Perhaps there is still hope.”

“This is incredible. An actual Prothean VI, and I can understand it!” Lira giddily exclaimed

“I have been monitoring your communications since you arrived at this facility. I have translated my output into a format you will comprehend. My name is Vigil. You are safe here, for the moment. But that is likely to change. Soon, nowhere will be safe.”

“Why are we here?” Maddox asked. The path was to clean not to assume the VI’s involvement

“You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years. But to stop it, you must understand or you will make the same mistakes we did. The Citadel is the heart of your civilization and the seat of government. As it was with us, and as it has been with every civilization that came before us. But it is a trap. The station is an enormous mass relay. One that links to dark space, the empty void beyond the galaxy’s horizon. When it is activated the Reapers will pour through. And all you know will be destroyed.”

“Can we stop it?” Naya asked with a small panic in her voice

“They could take out the council and the fleets in one surprise attack!”

“That was our fate. Our leaders were dead before we even realized we were under attack. The Reapers seized control of the Citadel and through it, the mass relays. Communication and transportation across our empire were crippled. Each star system was isolated, cut-off from the others. Easy prey for the Reaper fleets. Over the next decades, the Reapers systematically obliterated out people. World by world, system by system, they methodically wiped us out.

“No one survives?” Liara asked

“Through the Citadel, the Reapers had access to all our records, maps, census data. Information is power, and they knew everything about us. Their fleets advanced across every settled region of the galaxy. Some worlds were utterly destroyed. Other were conquered, their populations enslaved. These indoctrinated servants become sleeper agents under Reaper control. Taken in as refugees by other Protheans, they betrayed them to the machines. Within a few centuries, the Reapers had killed or enslaved every Prothean in the galaxy. They were relentless, brutal and absolutely thorough.”

“So how do we stop them,” Naya asked, this news was not new. More detailed but the fact was still the same. Reapers equaled death.

“The Conduit is the key. Before the Reapers attacked, we Prothanes were on the cusp of unlocking the mysteries behind mass relay technology. Ilos was a top-secret facility. Here researchers worked to create small-scale versions of a mass relay. One that linked directly to the Citadel: the hub of the relay network.”

“The Conduit is not a weapon. It is a backdoor onto the Citadel!” Laira once more exclaimed

“The Keepers are the key. Once an invitation is coming a signal is sent out to the keepers to instruct them to open the mass relay. But what remaining scientists I could save had found a way to alter this signal. Using the Conduit, they gained access to the Citadel and made the modifications. This time, when Sovereign sent the signal the keepers ignored it. The Reapers are trapped in dark space. The one you call Saren will use the Conduit to bypass the Citadel’s defenses. Once inside, he will transfer control of the station to Sovereign. Sovereign will override the Citadel’s systems and manually open the reply. And the cycle of extinction will begin again.”

“Can you help?”

“There is a data file in my console. Take a copy when you go. Uploaded into the stations master control unit. It will corrupt the security protocols and give you temporary control over the station.”

“Ok I know the Citadel I have no idea where that is” Garrus omitted

“Follow Sarren through the Conduit. He will lead you to your destination.”

“He has enough of a head start. Naya grab that data file and let's go”

“You got it.”

*

As they cleared the Geth in their way and passed through the Conduit they entered a war zone. The Citadel was under emergency evacuation, scorch makes and fires could be seen everywhere, Geth monitored the walkways.

After crashing the Mako they assessed the situation. “Naya you have a copy of the file right?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, I think it is best to split up, take this from either side. That way we have a better chance of getting there first. Naya, Tali, Garrus you take the north paths. Wrex, Liara and I will take the west.”

“Got it”


	40. The Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: More in-game dialogue is used

“Brother, the elevator has stopped, we are going to walk from here”

“Same here, be careful”

As Naya, Garrus, and Tali continued up to the Council level they encountered Geth after Geth. “You know I am really starting to hate these guys!”

“Yes, they are very annoying” Tali agreed as they took cover by some shields and took down what seemed like the hundredth Geth of the day.

“We should be almost there, five more levels to go,” Garrus said as he snipped a Destroyer.

 

\---

 

Maddox and his team drop after drop of Geth Troopers. On the main root they took our more Geth then they could count and a number of Krogan before reaching Saren.

Rolling into cover they avoided a grenade as Saren floated infront of them.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t make it in time, Shepard.” Saren grinned

“For what?”

“The final confrontation. I think we both expected it would end like this. You’ve lost, You know that, don’t you? In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of all the Citadel’s systems. The relay will open. The Reapers will return.”

“I still got a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“You survived our encounter on Virmire, even with that cocky sister of yours. But I’ve changed since then. Improved. Sovereign has….upgraded me.

“You let him implant you? Are you insane”

“I suppose I should thank you, Shepard. After Virmire I couldn’t stop thinking about what you all said about Sovereign manipulating me. About indoctrination. The doubts began to eat away to me. Sovereign sensed my hesitation. I was implanted to strengthen my resolve. Now my doubts are gone. I believe in Sovereign completely. I understand that the Reapers need organics. Join us and Sovereign will find a place for you too.”

“You're being controlled don’t you see that.”

“The relationship is symbiotic. Organic and machine intertwined, a union of flesh and steel. The strength of both, the weakness of neither. I am a vision of the future, Shepard. The evolution of all organic life. This is our destiny. Join us and experience a true rebirth!”

“I can still stop this. Step aside and we can stop the invasion from ever happening.”

“We can’t stop it! Not forever. You saw the visions. You saw what happened to the Protheans. The Reapers are too powerful.”

“It not too late you can stop this. It's not over yet. You can still redeem yourself”

“No, it is too late for you” raising his gun Saren pointed at Maddox who was looking at him square on.

~

Rushing in Naya and the team stopped dead in their tracks. From the balcony, they could see Saren standing by the council ring while Maddox faced him head on with no cover.

“Garrus find a cover point, watch my brother.”

“Tali, I need you to watch his six”

“What about you?” Tali asked and as Garrus grabbed Naya’s arm.

“I have to go do something stupid” reaching for his hand Naya released herself from his grip with a soft smile “Watch him?” Reaching up she placed her hand on the right side of his face “It will be fine” Running off she jumped off the balcony and into the air.

“Naya!” Garrus cried out after her. Quickly he set aim and watched her fly through the air through his scope.

~

Leaping from the balcony Naya blasted a nova to distance, falling she grabbing onto the ledge of Saren’s platform as she landed. Dangling over the edge the force jarred him causing him to miss fire. Maddox quickly took aim and shoot Saren between the eyes. With the change in balance, the platform wavered as Saren fell into the rings gap, through the layers of glass and onto the rock greenery below. Grasping on for balance Naya tried to hold on but as it tipped she lost her hold and followed Saren's body landing on the rocks below.

“Naya!” the whole group yelld as they helplessly watched her fall to her death.

“Shepared the data.” Liara proded him. They had a job to do.

Running up to the controls Maddox uplaoed the data “Vigil’s data worked, I’ve got controle of all systems.”

“Open the station's arms. Let the fleet take Sovereign down!” Wrex grumbled, Naya his Naya. This needed to end to make it worth it.

“See if you can open a communications channel” Liara suggested tying to help back her tires

“…The Destiny Assension. Main drives offline. Kinetic barriers down 40%. The council is on board. I repeat, the council is on board.”

“Normady to the Citadel. Normady to the Citadel. Please, tell me that’s you, commander.”

“It’s me joker”

“We caught that distress call. I’m sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcutus fleet. We can save the Ascension. Just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we’ll send the cavlry.”

“Are you really willing to sacrifice human lives to save the Council Shepard?” Garrus said with grief filled subvocles as he walked up supporting Tali who was crying, nearing falling to her knees. He wanted to just fall himself, fall to the ground and hold her.

“This is bigger than humanity. Sovereign’s a threat to every organic species in the galaxy.”

“The Council must be sacrifieced for the greater good. Don’t wast you reinforcments. Hold them back until the Citadel arms open up. Sace the human fleet to attack Sovereign.”

“Whats the order Commander? Come in now or hold back?”

“Save the Assension!”

“Hope you know what you're doing Shepard” Garrus side as he helped Tali sit on a nearby bench.

“Make sure he is dead”

Nodding Liara and Garrus went down to where Saren and Naya landed. Delivering another shot to his head Garrus growled bitterly. Naya was laying there lifeless, almost as if she was asleep but no hums could be heard.

“He is dead” Liara comfirmed over the coms.

Just as Garrus was going to pick Naya’s body up the room began to shake, red lightning flew through the air and into Saren’s corpse. A pulse sent Garrus and Liara flying intot the walls as the platfoem above crumbiled and Maddox fell into the greenery.

Rising to their feet they saw Sarem, or what was left of his rise in a monstrous from. And leep behind them.

“I am Sovereign! And this starion is MINE!”

Quickly turning around, they opened fire on the creature as it crawled and fought them. Shot after shot they fired upon it until it finally fell and disintegrated away.

The remaining fleet defeted Sovereign, blowing him into pecie. The battle was over, the losses where many.

Garrus lightly scooped Naya up in his arms as the three joined the others. Wrex quickly ran up her with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry” was all Garrus could say. Not to Wrex, not to Maddox, not himself. But to her. He should have had her six. He should not have let her go do something stupid. Laying his head on hers he whined in grief, too high pitched for anyone but Wrex to hear, but so filled with emotion the others could feel it.

“Then next time triple tap the fucker.” A soft almost inaudible voice left Naya’s body. Her eye’s half open she breathed heavily. Her hand moving up and laid under Garrus’ fringe  
“Naya!” tightening his grip he brought her closer to him

“She is alive!” Tali yelled as she jumped onto Maddox who was too relieved for speech

“God dammit kid, you have too many lives,” Wrex said as he laughed and huffed in relief

“Were you crying?” She teased with her hoarse voice

“Krogan don’t cry”

“Ok must be the light in here…Its……Ah” quickly bringing her hard to her stomach Naya winced in pain. Looking down at her body Garrus chirped in pain. The parts that could be seen there darkening with bruises and red with scraps.

“We should get her medical attention fast!” Liara said worried on how extensive the damage really was.

“Normady…A pick up now!”

“Yes Commander, on the way,” Joker said as he rushed to pick them up.


	41. Its Over…For now

The hospital lights were almost blinding as Naya opened her eyes. “Where?”

“You are at the hospital on the Citadel” A light purple Asari who was dressed as a nurse said as she reviewed close by monitors

“How?”

“Your Dr. Chakwas transferred you after some emergency care.”

Trying to sit up Naya winced

“Lay down, you have suffered some broken rids, a punchered lung and organ brusing. You are lucky you did not die from that fall”

Laying down Naya recalled what had happened. She remembed telling Garrus it would be fine while thinking she would die taking that jump, she remembered the feeling of him holding her, the sound of the Normady and Chakwas voice. Nothing more. “I don’t quite remember”

“That is normal, your hit your head too. It will come back in time.”

Nodding Naya leaned back into the bed and closed her eyes. It was not until she heard Wrex’s booming voice outside that she opened them again

“What do you mean I can’t see her”

“I'm sorry but only family is allowed in at this time.”

“Family…She is Family...She is my Warrior”

“I’m sorry sir”

“Nurse?” Naya yelled out “Let him in.”

Sighing the nurse opened the door to her room, almost getting trampled by the Krogan as he barreled in and stopping at her bedside

“Hey.”

“Ru’shan” falling onto a nearby stool Wrex grabbed her hand in both of his “You don’t have many lives left you know”

“Though I only had one to start with” she joked. Somehow, she was often lucky. Stupid stuff that should have killed her never did. But this time, this was the worst she had ever been.

“Kid, please. Don’t do that again. I don’t think my old heart could take it.”

“Sure, don’t plan of facing a crazy ex-Spector anytime soon anyway”

Smiling he held her hand tighter. Losing her was always possible, but not something he wanted to think about or see.

“Are we interrupting?” Maddox asked as he, Tali, Liara, and Garrus entered the room

“Nah,” Wrex said as he refused to let go of her hand “Just telling the kid she can’t do that anymore”

“Good,” Maddox said as he approached the other side of her bed, “Doc said you should be good to leave in a week. Though you will have to take it easy for a few months”

“Good, I hate these places,” Naya said not taking her eyes of Garrus. Since entering the room he had stayed on the sideline not saying anything but just watching her carefully.

“We are all going to stay around until you're out,” Tali said as she stood next to Maddox

“Going home?”

“Yes, my pilgrimage is over now. I need to go back to my people” with some hesitation Tali spoke. She was torn, going home meant leaving her friends

“Well next time your around ping me, we can go shoot things”

“I will” Tali smiled, her eyes singing behind her mask

“Liara, what about you”

“I will be going back to Ilos, I want to learn more about the Protheans and the Reapers”

“Brother?”

“The Alliance has some jobs they want done. Captain Anderson is now humans representative on the council so we will be working on investigating the Reapers as well”

“Garrus?”

Humming Garrus finally approached her bed “C-Sec for now. Reapplying to the Spectre Program”

Smiling Naya nodded. It was a good fit for him. “Good” Closing her eyes Naya took a few painful and deep breaths.

“Ok, she needs rest,” Wrex said and pointed to the door quickly ushing out the group leaving her and Garrus alone only for a moment.

“Will you stay?” Garrus asked tentatively. He wanted her to stay, to stay with him.

“Yeah, I think so” staying meant she could be with him, be with her brother. She could always visit Wrex and Tuchanka. Smiling up at him she did not waiver. She would stay.

Humming in joy Garrus grabbed her hand, leaned over her and placed his forehead on hers. This time marking her with his scent. She was going to stay, she was going to stay with him.

*

Later that night, right before visiting hours were done Wrex come back.

“Ru’shan.”

“Dad” smiling she pushed herself up to sit. With so many drugs in her system, the pain could barely be noticed now

“Are you planning to stay?” Knowing full well the scent she had on her meant she planned to. 

“I think so” bitterly she smiled as he sat down beside her

“He is going to be a cop, a Spectre. You are a merc. It will not be easy. Not for you, not for him.”

“Yeah, I know….but”

“OK. Well before you decide I want you to read this” placing a data pad down on the bed he patted her on the head and left.

Naya looked down at the data pad wondering what it was. Picking it up she reviewed the file there. It was a letter to Maddox from Castis Vakarian

 

_Commander Shepard_

_It has come to my attention that you have nominated my son for the Spectre Program. Though I appreciate the work you have done for the Council and the Citadel I am not happy to hear this news._

_I have previously stopped his candidacy for a reason. Garrus is the only son of the Vakarian household. We are a well standing and old family within the Hierarchy and we can not have him acting as a child. Doing whatever he wishes._

_Though it seems I am unable to stop this candidacy know that I will do everything I can to stop its success and keep my son safe._

_Castis Vakarian_

 

Putting the data pad down Naya begins to cry. Being with a human. his father would not accept it. Being with a merc….it would stop him from becoming a Spector. She could not stay, she had to go home.

 

\---

 

The next morning the air was fresh, the station was busy with repairs and Maddox was nothing but happy. Entering his sister hospital room however ended his joy. The room was empty, the bed shuffled and Naya was nowhere to be seen.

“Naya?” he called out “Naya?” panic starting to set in he rushed out into the halls. Maybe she was just walking a bit “Naya?” running down the halls he did not see her. Finally grabbing the doctor in charge, he pressed for information “Naya? Where is Naya? Where is my sister?”

“She…She” taken back by the angry human grasping his holders the Salarian doctor pushed out his answer “She checked out early this morning”

“Where did she go”

“I don’t know” pulling out of Maddox’s grasp the doctor sorted himself “She just checked out and left. I did not ask where she was going”

Quickly Maddox turning and left the hospital. As he tried to ping Naya he only reached an automated message _the person you are trying to reach is out of service area. Please try again later_ “Where the hell?” quickly returning to the ship he searched the cargo bay Wrex’s stuff was there but hers was gone. “Joker, have you seen Naya?”

“No Sir” he answered over the comms. “No one has been onboard since last night”

signing he fell to her cot. And sent a message to Wrex and Garrus, both of which replayed that she was nowhere to be seen.


	42. Home

Tali was packing up her bunk with Liara. Naya had disappeared on them without so much as a Goodbye. It hurt, but it must have been nothing to what Garrus was feeling. For the past two days, he had been either locking up working on the Mako or at C-sec looking for any signs of her.

“Liara, why do you think she just left?”

“I am not sure” Liara had some theories but none of them made sense really

“But she said she was staying. She was happy”

“Yes, but it is hard to know what she was thinking when she said it”

Nodding Tali moved to empty her foot locker. As she opened the lid she found a little white box. “Liara?” picking it up she showed it Liara who was holding one similar

“You don’t think?”

Sitting on their beds the two opened the boxes.

 

_Tali,_

_I hope you have a safe trip back to the fleet. I am sorry I am not there to see you off. But to apologize and hopefully make up for it I wanted to add something to your pilgrimage gift._

_You remember a while back we dealt with a Dr. Heart. Well, I swiped his research and sent it to an old friend of mine. He came back with this. This pad holds base medical research for a system reboot and self-repair for almost any species. My friend said it could be used to help build Quarian immune systems within the suits over time._

_Be well sister,_

_N_

_~_

_Liara,_

_I am sorry I left without seeing you off. I am sure you may know why or have an idea. If so please do say, it is better this way in the long run._

_I do have a gift for you though. As a thank you for your friendship and guidance. In the data vault is a copy for Vigil. It may not be all his data but I saved what I could. If he is not operational when you get to Ilos you should be able to build a desktop version of him with a standard portable core drive._

_May the Goddess protect you._

_N_

 

Both looking up from their boxes they smiled at eachother. This was Naya’s goodbye. It was a good farwell.

 

\---

 

Maddox was going though some papper work when he came across a letter addressed to him.

_Dear brother,_

_I am sorry to have worried you but I am fine. I could not stay like I wanted to. I saw the message. I will be in touch do not worry. But please do not tell anyone. I do not want to casue more pain then I am now._

_I love you brother, be safe_

_Naya_

_\---_

Maddox had seen the leaving crew off. One by one they got onto their ships and left to go home. The galaxy was safe for now and they all were a big reason as to why. The last person to see off was Wrex. Standing face to face the two friends stayed silent for a moment. Respect is what they shared, an understanding without words.

“Be good?” Maddox said reaching out his hand to the Krogan. But what he meant was keep her safe.

“The best I can” he replayed and shook the man's hand

“Ha” Maddox smiled, knowing Naya would be a handful as always

~

Garrus stood waiting for Maddox not sure what to do or say. Naya had disappeared from the hospital. Noone had seen her, Maddox did not even know where she was. After what had happened only three weeks ago, even a week ago he thought there was more. He knew there was more. Why run this time? She said she was going to stay. With a quick nod to Wrex, he turned and followed Shepard to the elevators. If he ever….when he saw her again he would find out why, not let her go, pin her down if he had too. He was not going to let her run anymore.

~

Leaving the two Wrex picked up his bag and headed for his ride home. As she turned the corner he stopped. Without turning his head, he reached out and pulled Naya to him. She had been leaning on the wall, eyes filled with tears that refused to fall.

“Who’s the tiers for kid,” Wrex asked as she started to cry

She sniffed and whipped her eyes “everyone” she answered as he led her onto the ship.

 

\---

 

Garrus got back to his apartment. It has been months since he was last here. Anytime they docked it was for only short periods of time so he never bothered to come home. “Guess I will have to stock back up,” he said as he looked through his cabinets for a small snack.

Finally, finding some dried fruit he fell into his couch. His father was right a Turian in love was a fool. He could barley think of anything other than her. Only left to wonder where she was, why she left, why not say anything.

Relaxing Garrus begain to notice something was off. Quickly he spotted a small box on a far table next to his bedroom door way. It was not something he put there, the table only ever held this gun when off duty. Going up to it he saw it was plain, no markings, nothing but a plain white box. Opening it he nearly whimpered in pain for what was before him. A bright red vale amor, a flower that looked as though it was a bleeding heart, with a note laid inside the box.

 

_Garrus_

_I am sorry._

_I know that my disapiring has hurt you. I do not expect you to undertand or to forgive me. Just know that I do care for you, but I can not be with you. Who I am, my life, it is something that will only be a burden. I can not do that to you._

_You will be a great Spectre._

_Please be happy._

_Naya Shepard_

“Naya……” Sittig on the floor, leand adjests the wall, Garrus help the flower in his hands. He really was not going to let he go next time.

 

\---

 

Finally, being home on Tuchanka Naya sat by a roaring fire as Ghost rested by her side. It has been only her second day back with her clan. He clan brothers welcomed her home with drinks and meat while the Shaman embraced her. Even her uncle Wreav showed joy that they were home. Though not as much when Wrex showed him the family armor and thus welcomed back into the clan. Urdnot Wrex, it was good to see him as such.

“Sister? The fire will not run away. You do not need to watch it so closly” Kruga said as he sat beside her with his now growing welp falling as a shadow.

“It is just good to watch,” she said as the welp sat in her lap and she wraped him in her arms, resting her head on his “Helps you forget”

“Never forget, we can not learn if we forget”

“Ture” as a single tier ran down her cheek Naya barried her face in the welps hump “dose it get better?” she asked with a muffled voice

“With time” placing his hand on her back he consoled her unsure what he was consoling


	43. Message from the Author

Wow, M1 is done. Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments. You have made writing this so much fun.

I know that this Part was a little light, but the next one should be more fun.

I will not be taking a brake so Part 2 will start soon.

 

Thank you again, I hope to see you all in Part 2.


End file.
